The End of Freedom
by lalulweeb914
Summary: Toshiro gives himself to Aizen in order to save Momo, and has to obey every order given to him, even if it means killing innocent people, even those he considered friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello, here I am, writing ANOTHER fic lol. I'm writing this one and the other I just published the other day and I don't know which I should continue. So, I'm asking all you _wonderful_ (emphasis on the WONDERFUL)people out there to read this first chapter and the first chapter of my other story, _Fire, Ice, and Darkness, _and for you _wonderful_ (more emphasis on the WONDERFUL) people to review one and tell me which I should continue. I'm sure all you _wonderful_ (dying from emphasis on the WONDERFUL) people will oblige to my _dear gracious pleading begging crying darling amazing breath-taking _request (emphasis on all adjectives).**

**The only thing I can say about this story without spoiling it is that, unless you absolutely hate Toshiro Hitsugaya or you're completely evil, I guarantee that this story will make you despise Aizen to no end, at least that's how I am.**

**I spent forever trying to figure out how to do the first chapter of this story, and I really don't know how much I like it cuz it wuz originally supposed to be three whole other chapters, not one, but wutever, I'll deal.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Screaming echoed through white halls, shattering the once serene silence. A few Arrancar passed each other, some with small smiles, enjoying the new sound. However, the biggest smile belonged to that of Grimmjow Jearjaques, leaning against the door from which the noise originated from. Although it was not an uncommon event to hear such noises from the prison chambers, Grimmjow simply adored it, and loved to come and listen whenever this occurred.

* * *

"STOP IT!!" Came the voice of a young Soul Reaper. Pinned to the ground by the iron fist of Yammy, all he could do was watch as Aizen's hand came down once more, the strange hado engulfing the person in between them.

Screams burst out once more when the light made contact with the skin of the small female. She writhed and tears poured from her brown eyes, dripping on the wet ground.

"NO! Don't hurt her!" The other present Soul Reaper pleaded for his childhood friend, his teal eyes wide and filled with anger and hatred. "P-please, stop it!"

Aizen moved his hand away from his old subordinate and a small smile slanted across his face as he looked down upon the petite shinigami.

"Really, Hitsugaya-kun? You want me to stop? All you had to do was ask."

Momo's breath came sharply from where she lay on the floor. She sputtered and stared at her friend, only about a yard away from her. She wanted to move forward, but her body was so twisted in pain that she feared the slightest movement would cause it to increase. She shook violently as her voice came weakly, "Sh-shiro-chan…"

"Momo…" He grunted in frustration and glared up at Aizen above him. "You…" Hatred was so clear in his eyes and voice it could've been enough to frighten the weak of heart.

Aizen grinned once more and then looked at the oversized Espada holding the shinigami to the floor.

"That's enough, Yammy."

The powerful Arrancar grunted in comprehension and stood from his position above Toshiro. Startled, the freed shinigami sat up as his eyes remained focused on the sinister face above him.

"Ga-uh.." he gasped as Yammy grabbed his upper arm and yanked him upwards.

"On your feet, trash." He commanded harshly.

Toshiro's legs wavered with weakness, but he stayed his ground as he glared at the man he hated.

"Now, Hitsugaya-kun, if there is something you want me to do, or rather, stop doing, you will have to do something for me in return."

Toshiro grunted angrily. "I'll never do anything you ask me, Aizen." He spat.

A calm eyebrow raised as the words left the shinigami's mouth. "Is that so?" Aizen asked slowly, "Very well then." His hand shot out once more and golden light fell onto the trembling body of the girl. Momo's back stiffened and her head snapped back as her piercing scream filled the room.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Toshiro yelled in anger. He attempted to run forward and stop him, but Yammy tightened his grip on his arm, causing him to yelp in his own pain.

Momo returned to minor gasping when Aizen pulled away at last. He turned his head and gazed at Toshiro again. "Well, will you agree to what I have to ask?"

The young shinigami bitterly spoke to Aizen, "What do you want?"

Aizen smiled cooly. "Ah, so now you'll listen to me."

A mere grunt was Toshiro's only response.

"If you wish me to spare the life of your friend here, you must make a vow to me, and in return I will not lay a hand on her."

"What kind of vow?" Toshiro spat, his teeth gritted together in hatred.

Aizen's head cocked back an amusement. "Swear your life, your loyalty, and your service to me, if you value this girl's life. It's as simple as that."

"W-what?!" Toshiro's eyes widened even more when he heard Aizen's terms.

"It's completely your choice. But you should know, if you choose to spare the life of your friend, mistakes will be met with punishment, and failure will be met with…"

His hand came to the slim throat of the childhood friend of Toshiro.

"…retribution."

Toshiro felt himself shaking in rage as Aizen stood once more and gazed at him. "Well, Hitsugaya-kun? If you agree, then bow before me, as is appropriate for lowly trash."

Yammy released him and Toshiro fell to his knees in front of the man he hated. Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead the floor by Aizen's foot.

_Why? Why am I doing this?_ He asked himself. _What am I doing, agreeing to work for Aizen?!_

"I swear myself to you,"

_I… I have to protect Momo… it's what I swore to myself…. I have no choice…_

"My life,"

_No choice…_

"My loyalty,"

_I must protect…_

"And my service, they are yours to take as you will..

_No other way…_

…Aizen-sama."

**Well then?! You like?! Don't worry if you vote for this story, next chapter will explain what happened to get them to that situation..**

**Anyway, whichever one you vote for I'll eventually continue both, I'm just asking which I should do first. Plz review and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, well, I'm going to be perfectly honest, which is often very rude, but U PPL WERE NO HELP AT ALL lol I see nobody likes to make any decisions for anyone else when it comes to story ideas. Sigggghhhhh well I decided ON MY OWN (emphasis on the aloneness) to continue this story and save the other for later. But really, u guys r frustrating. Sheesh, I'll stop complaining now I guess. Enjoy this chapter, I hope u will. (U see now I'm talking like yoda… wait a second, since when do I make references to star wars? Wtf? Wuts wrong with me today? Hmm I haven't watched star wars in a REALLY long time… maybe I should watch some… hmmm.,…) ACK I'm rambling again. Listen, I'm not a total geek who like star wars! Actually I don't like it very much! Ahem…! Ah wutever just read the chapter already and stop paying attention to me…**

**Ah! My Goddess has really good music….**

Toshiro remained on his knees even after Aizen left the room, his body trembling in rage and confusion. Leaning forward and placing his head in his hands, he shook and whispered to himself, "What did I just do…? How could I…?" He stopped when he heard a whimper from not far away.

"Sh-Shiro??"

Toshiro looked up and stared at his friend's small form, also shivering from the shock. He blinked a couple times and slowly got to his feet. When he came to her side, he gently pulled her arm over his shoulder and carried her to the couch in the center of the room.

As he set her on the soft surface, she groaned softly and clutched her stomach. Toshiro didn't look at her at all; he got up and walked out of the room, leaving her on the couch.

Closing the door behind him, Toshiro leaned against the cool wall of the chamber's bathroom. A small sink, a toilet, and a shower were the only things occupying the room, but Toshiro had to think. After rinsing a washcloth under cold water, rest his back on the wall once more, only to slid down and sit on the floor.

He covered his face with the wet cloth and sat there, lost in thought.

_How could I be so easily defeated?_ He wondered, _Aizen took me by surprise back there, but still… I should've… been able to…_

His mind swarmed with questions answered. How could he really be that weak? He had worked and trained so hard to be able to protect Momo, so was he overpowered so easily?

Toshiro grunted with frustration. Half of him was in complete turmoil and panicking because of what he did, but the more sensible half only told him to stay calm, and take the situation on carefully. This was common with him, but he always listened to the more reasonable part.

Breathing deeply, Toshiro focused on how he had gotten to his position. But that didn't help. It was so simple. He, Momo, and Rangiku had been out on a small, unimportant mission for the Soul Society when, out of nowhere, the next thing he knew, he was fighting Aizen. There was nothing to it. They had been beaten down and taken by Aizen with so little effort. Now Toshiro and Momo were together in these chambers, and Rangiku was nowhere to be seen.

That was another thing Toshiro worried about. Rangiku was not put with them, so he had no idea if she is okay, or if she is even alive.

He sighed. This was getting him nowhere. He angrily took the cloth off of his face and threw in the sink. Stepping out of the room, he returned to the main room and looked over at the couch. Momo was still lying there, her eyes closed, maybe asleep.

Toshiro walked over to her, unwilling to reveal any emotion. He simply sat down next to her, frustration boiling inside of him, but covered by an impassive face.

"Shiro-chan?" Momo whispered gently.

Turning his head to look at her, he replied coldly, "What is it?"

Her brown eyes bore into his teal ones as she sat up and asked him, "Why?! Why would you agree to that?! You should've let him kill me! Why didn't you… you…. After the things I've done to you…." Toshiro could tell by her expression that she was very nearly crying.

He turned the other way and looked aimlessly at the wall. "He wouldn't have killed you."

"Wha?" She squeaked, tears brimming her eyes.

"Think about it Momo." Toshiro clenched his hand in anger, "That bastard isn't happy until he gets what he wants. If I hadn't given in like that, he would've just kept on hurting you, more and more until I gave in. Do you really think I would be able to sit there and watch, doing nothing about it?"

Momo breathed unevenly and gazed wide eyed at her closest friend. "How… how can you say that..? After everything I've done to you…. I attacked you, betrayed you, doubted you… so then, how..?"

Toshiro remained silent and didn't turn at all to face her. "Because I care about you." He whispered after a while, unwillingly letting some emotion slip through and into his voice.

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I will tell you why. IT WAS TORTURE TO WRITE THIS!!! Ugh I hate this chapter, it is so very boring… really, really I hate it. (Steam blows out of ears)**

**Anyway, I hoping to be able to make all my other chapters longer, but we'll see. I am very sorry about this chapter, but it took sooo much willpower to get up and write it. **

**Well then, I like bananas, and plz review me!! I notice how pretty much everybody told me to just update whichever story I want to, but, gee, ever guess that maybe I asked that question because I couldn't decide? I'm sorry, People have always been telling me to make decisions for myself, and usually I do, but really, there are some things, that I just can't…**

**Well, I'm rambling again, so plz just review me!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so before you wonderful people read the next chapter, I have a few things to say about the whole hitsuhina thing. **

**A lot of you are complaining about it, and I find that really funny. The reason I put in the summary that it wus hitsuhina wus because, well, I didn't want to write it without saying hitsuhina and then have people say "Oh, that's totally hitsuhina, come on!"**

**Well, this story's hitsuhina is really not very romantic. If you look at it the way I do, it's not at all. Their relationship is as siblings, but in here, they're both very concerned for each other and are very close most of the time (NOTE the most of the time... bwahaahahaha foreshadowing foreshadowing.... lol) so you can look at it from a hitsuhina perspective.**

**In short, if you are a hitsuhina fan, you can read the story and think of it as hitsuhina. But if you are like me and are not a hitsuhina fan, you can see them as just being close siblings. Of course, because of this, there will be no kissing or ........ otherwise romantic interaction lol.**

**Okay so I'm gonna stop now, so you ppl can enjoy the chapter.**

**... Oh and I'm taking Hitsuhina out of the summary, it's just confusing too many ppl, even me. **

The chambers that imprisoned Toshiro and Momo were fairly nice, considering their position. It had two rooms. One, a small bathroom. The other was a two part room, separated by a small half-wall. The part in the corner by the door was a kitchen, if you can even call it that. All it was was a heater type thing and a counter, plus another sink and some towels. The rest of the room held merely two medium sized couches and a low table in between them. A high barred window illuminated the place from high up on the wall.

Toshiro was resting on the couch, his eyes closed and leaning into the soft cushion as much as possible. He was trying to think clearly, and hopefully block out the fear gathering in his chest. The fear of what Aizen would have him do, fear of the endless possibilities. His entire life, Toshiro had always hated not knowing. When he didn't know why people shunned him, or when he didn't know why Momo didn't. That's still something that he didn't understand. Why did she, the sweet little girl loved by everybody, ever come into liking him, the strange one, ignored and feared by the outside world?

Toshiro turned his head and looked at his friend's small face. It had been three days since his vow to Aizen, and they had barely said a word to each other. Food had been delivered to them, and silence was the only presence available. Toshiro sighed inwardly and thought to himself, _At least I'm not confused about why I agreed to Aizen._ His expression softened as Momo's sleeping eyes twitched a little. _I know who I have to protect, and I'll go through anything to do that. _His determination to not protect her rose Toshiro's own hopes. _If I can just protect her long enough, maybe I can find a way out of here..._

Mentally kicking himself for his stupidity, Toshiro shook his head and snapped out of his daydreaming. _Stop it, now that's just pathetic. This is Aizen I'm dealing with, escaping or staying out of trouble is absolutely out of the question. Impossible. _

Toshiro turned his head in surprise when he heard a rap on the door. It slowly slid open and one of the Espada unfamiliar to Toshiro stood there.

"It's time. Aizen would like to speak with you."

* * *

Joushirou Ukitake sighed in frustration as he returned his brush pen to the paperwork in front of him. At the moment, any form of inactive work was just so unbearable. Just a week ago, it had seemed like the Seireitei's level of boringness and peaked to its greatest.

Now, everything was different. Everyone was fidgety, and worried glances was almost the only response to a hearty hello in the morning. Ever since three of the high ranking officials disappeared, nobody has felt secure. Captain Hitsugaya, lieutenant Hinamori, and lieutenant Matsumoto all vanished four days ago, leaving not a single trace.

Finally, Ukitake could stand the stuffy barracks no longer. He rose to his feet and strode out of the room. When he had closed the sliding door behind him, he found himself face to face with his two most loyal squad members.

"Are you going somewhere captain? Are you sure you're feeling well enough? Would you like me to-" The perky voice of the female was interrupted by the male.

"What do you think you are doing, Kyone? I care about his well being more then you!" Sentarou turned to his white haired leader. "Captain, where ever you wish to go, would you like me to carry you? That way we wouldn't have to worry about you exhausting yourself and-"

"Sentarou! You stupid thug! You couldn't carry the Captain! You would just drop him and make him worse! Captain, you should let me-"

"Is that so, Kyone?! You think I would drop the Captain?! Who do you think I-"

"Really, you two, I just need to go check in on a few things." Ukitake said quietly. "Please try to calm down." His eyes cast downward, unhumored by their antics that usually bring him to laughter. He walked away slowly, in the direction of the quad ten barracks.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Kyone perked up again to her companion. "You see what did, Sentarou?! Now he's all sentimental!"

Sentarou faced her once more, raging. "What did you say?! This isn't my fault! He's been like that ever since Captain Hitsugaya vanished! Stop laying it all on me."

At word of the lost captain, silence fell between them again.

"Captain Hitsugaya..." Kyone whispered. "... they still haven't found any evidence yet, have they..."

* * *

Ukitake ran his hands across the surface of all the lined up books upon squad ten's office's shelves. Each was layered with a heavy pile of dust, and none comforted Ukitake at all.

"Captain Hitsugaya...

....Toshiro...

...Where are you...?"

* * *

Toshiro stood by the edge of a thick forest, still trying to absorb what had just happened. Hyourinmaru had been returned to his shoulder, and, after he had received directions from "Aizen-sama", Toshiro had been thrust into a garganta, followed by the Espada who did so. The next thing Toshiro knew, he was standing on the outskirts of a small Rukon village, the Arrancar by his side.

"You have an hour. You know what Aizen-sama's orders are. I will be waiting here."

Toshiro took a good look at the one supervising him. Aizen had addressed him as Ulquiorra, and his skin was perfectly white with green lines below his eyes.

"An hour? To do that?"

"One family. That's all. The first one you come upon. Really, an hour is much, much more than you will need."

Toshiro felt himself tremble in anger, but shunpoed away as ordered. Once he had felt that he made decent distance between himself and the enemy, Toshiro stared down at his feet in rage.

He had no idea how long he stood there. It could've been all eternity, but every time he tried to tell himself to move, he came up with an excuse to delay some more. All Toshiro did was stand by the opposite edge of the village, frustration, anger, and hopelessness chorused through him, boiling away any complete thoughts from forming in his head.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Toshiro shot his head up to see two green eyes glaring at him. "Have you really been standing here doing nothing?"

Without uttering a word, Toshiro returned the glare with just as much coldness.

Ulquiorra was the patient type. He could stand and wait for quite a while without getting worked up. However, Aizen had given him specific instructions, and he had no intentions of betraying his master.

"You were given orders." Ulquiorra said, grabbing Toshiro by the neck. "You are not to disobey them, unless you are willing to face the consequences."

Barely breathing, Toshiro struggled against Ulquiorra's strong grip. His jaw clenched and his eyes tightened as he tried to pull the cold hands away from him. After getting his message across, Ulquiorra released the gasping shinigami.

Toshiro landed roughly on his feet, but his legs wavered and gave out on him. Collapsed on the muddy ground, Toshiro glared at the Espada. He got to his feet, and turned to face the village.

"Go now, or do you wish to disregard you're end of the vow to Aizen-sama?"

The only sign of Toshiro unbearable rage was his fist, clenched into a ball of fury.

Ulquiorra watched the back of the small shinigami captive, as they entered the village. They walked down the many roads until Toshiro could stall no longer.

* * *

"Wha...Who are you?!" A woman quivered in the corner of the small house, holding her young child close to her breast. A muscular man stood protectively in front of her, standing up to the strange enemy.

The one of whom they were terrorized by seemed to be no older than thirteen, however, he had wild, spiked silver hair and icy teal eyes. A long katana was held at his side, marking him as being a soul reaper.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!"

The boy's face was completely expressionless, but they were certain he was there for a bloody purpose. The man growled and lunged forward, prepared to protect those he held dear.

Toshiro watched as the male came at him. "Do it." Came Ulquiorra's voice from behind him.

The floor shook as Toshiro instinctively returned the attack and sent the man into the wall, unconscious. Turning his icy eyes to the others, he prepared himself to attack once more.

The young child say the boy approaching and felt his big eyes grow wider and wider. He gasped as his mother held him tighter to her.

"No! Please! Take whatever you want! Please don't hurt us!" The mother begged, tears rolling from her eyes and blurring her vision. But the little boy saw everything. The soul reaper didn't raise his katana. His teal eyes suddenly brimmed with emotion and he backed away.

"No.. no.. I don't want to..."

"You have no choice." Was the voice of the one behind him.

Toshiro felt himself move forward and shakily raised his zanpaktou. "Momo..."

The young child saw the zanpaktou falling, and heard his mother scream, but the last thing he saw wasn't his own blood. Before his life was taken from him, he could've sworn he saw a tiny tear fall from the corner of the soul reaper's eye.

**... that ending was sad... I have nothing to say about it... (sob sob)**

**I'm going to try to update every monday and every thursday, but this thursday is thanksgiving, so the update will either be wednesday, very early thursday, or friday. **

**My sister happens to be a fanfiction writer, and nobody takes it upon themselves to review her and she's a MUCH better writer than I am, so I think I'm kind of obligated as her dear sister to suggest it to you people. It's a naruto/bleach crossover called Hiate'ate. WARNING there is no Toshiro for the first couple chapters... I'm sorry, she's not Hitsugaya freak like me... He doesn't have a lead role... BUT STILL READ THAT STORY!!! Please! I don't like having a depressed sister!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry, very sorry for the late update. My list of problems have grown more than usual (EX. Falling off a STUPID horse and landing flat on my head) so I don't know if I can update this Thursday either, but I'll try. **

**So you ppl r aware, an evil evil friend of mine uses fanfiction. Her name is Dazzling me since 1918, and she's the one leaving me all those incredibly stupid reviews. Plz ignore her, she hasn't even watched bleach, no matter how hard I try to get her to BLEH STUPID TWIN. Anyway she's been leaving random reviews on all my stories and it's really annoying lol, so just ignore her. YEAH U READING THIS, TWIN?! I'M TELLING THEM U SUCK!! WATCH BLEACH!**

**ANYWAY.... I'm sorry I'm so very good at... rambling on and on... it's a flaw lol.**

Momo stared aimlessly out the lonely window of the small room. The bright moon reflected in her brown eyes, she sighed at her own helplessness. Toshiro was still gone, and nothing could calm her uneasiness. No matter how hard she tried, through the hours that had passed she hadn't been able to sense his spiritual pressure.

As she closed her eyes, infinite blackness was not her welcome. Images of memories flashed before her, Toshiro's wide teal eyes, Aizen standing above her, looking so superior and uncaring. And then the worst, her friend succumbing to Aizen's will, bowing down and throwing away his own honor, all for her sake.

How could she continue like this? How could she ever bear to live with this day after day? The man she had trusted, admired, and... had even.... loved. He betrayed her and everyone else. Aizen didn't hesitate to harm her, in fact he found pleasure in it. How could she ever... find herself able to trust anyone anymore..?

Irritated, Momo leaned forward and grasped her head in her hands, laying on her side across the couch. She might've trembled, she might've cried, but Momo was so caught up in her own confusion that she wouldn't have been able to tell. It engulfed her so much she didn't realize the door had opened until she heard the voice.

"Get inside, you." A hoarse voice ordered. Something ruffled and feet stumbled on the floor as someone was pushed through the door. Momo sat up, startled, as the door closed once more. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a messy head of silver hair and a small form laying on the floor, shaking as he attempted to stand once more.

"Toshiro!" Momo jumped up and scrambled to him as fast as she could, and knelt to his side just as he got to his knees.

Breath came unsteadily from him and his crystal-like eyes fluttered open and closed. If he had tried to say anything, Momo couldn't tell. Slowly, he fell forward, only to be caught in Momo's thin arms.

"Toshiro? Toshiro, what happened? Are you okay? What did they do to you?"

When no response came, she realized that her hand had landed in a thick, dark material. It shouldn't have come to a surprise to her when it turned out to be blood, but Momo caught her breath anyway. After she regained her composure, she stood up, leaning her nearly unconscious friend on her shoulder.

Once he was comfortably laid down on the cushion of the couch, she ran to the sink, grabbed some towels and filled a cup with cold water.

A million worries rushed in Momo's head, but she tried to focus on what she had to do. Pressing the white towel onto the many small wounds on Toshiro's body. When the blood flow was slowed enough, she brought the water to him and held it to his mouth.

"You need to drink, okay? Please?"

Toshiro's half opened eyes gazed emptily at the floor in front of him, but his hand still came up and took the cup from her. He drank from it for a long time, and then set the empty cup down on the small table. Breathing deeply, he leaned down further and a small groan escaped from his lips. Momo pressed a wet towel to his forehead and whispered softly, "Please tell me what happened."

Toshiro only stared at the ceiling from his position lying on the couch, sighing deeply. After a while, his serious voice came steadily, hiding any emotion. "They were innocent people."

"What?"

He turned his face away and stared off in the other direction. "They were protecting their loved ones, willing to sacrifice themselves to do so."

"Who was?"

"That family, they were doing the exact same thing that I'm doing now." His voice trembled slightly, but Toshiro kept his composition and remained gazing the other way. "And I... I..."

"...I killed them."

Momo widened her eyes and fell back as Toshiro turned over to his side, still facing away from her.

"They were trying to keep the ones they cared for safe, their family. Isn't that the same... as me? And I killed them, so then what does that make me?"

"I.. Toshiro. .. That's what Aizen had you do...? Just kill innocent people? But why? Why would he want you to do something like that?!"

Toshiro didn't answer, he didn't say another word. Momo helplessly looked at his turned back, and felt frustration and sadness well up inside of her. She almost gave in to the tears that wanted to spill from her eyes once more, but then blinked and shook them away.

_I thought I wouldn't be able to trust anyone ever again. That's something that I never thought would change..._

_... but now, I think that, there is someone..._

She stared at her friend's back and noticed herself almost smiling.

_Toshiro has always been there for me. He's never done anything against me, and he would never betray me._

_I..._

_... I can trust Toshiro._

**Whoooo, Well that wus a very short chapter, but most of my chapters are short anyway. I didn't like it very much, but I'm hoping I can speed things along to the parts where things will REALLY get good. Just wait till I get to Rangiku.... Yaynessss...... **

**Now, I haven't exactly been having a very good week, and my head STILL hurts. So please, oh please, make my life better and review me. Also, I'm sure lil shiro chan will appreciate it too. He'll be happy to know that ppl care enough to review this story, especially since its centered around him.**

**.... or is it that... quite possibly... YOU WANT TOSHIRO TO BE DEPRESSED AND IN PAIN?! IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU WANT?!**

**Okay fine then, don't review, but then don't blame me when you realize that you've just caused both me and Toshiro great suffering, and neither of us will ever recover from your heartlessness. Just wait until that comes back to haunt you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, Again, that I didn't update when I said I would. Somehow, my luck is against me and i've gotten sick too. All and all, this has not been a good week. But I suppose I could b worse, for example I could b stuck in the underworld doing horrendous things for the person I hate most in the world, like a certain someone I know. Or I could b in school and dealing with my Twin... U HEAR THT?! IM TALKIG ABOT U AGAIN! IS THT MAKING U HAPPY? I BET IT IS! **

**I made my WONDERFUL friend suffer on thursday and friday cuz I didn't go to school hehehehehehehehehhhh. OH and she isn't actually my twin, we just call eachother that... HEY TWIN WHY DO WE STILL CALL EACHOTHER TWIN? Anyway... I kno all u ppl rly dont care.. so I'm gonna do wut im supposed to b doing and start writing the story lol... **

Black eyes cracked open as the Head Captain Yamamotto started the Captain's meeting. His deep voice echoed in the squad one barracks. "Let this meeting come to a beginning."

Turning to the sixth squad captain, the Head Captain asked, "Captain Kuchiki, how is your investigation going?"

The captain, placed in charge of the investigation concerning the tenth squad captain, faced their leader and spoke, "We still have no leads to go on. All there is to say currently is that, they just, disappeared."

It had been two weeks since the incident, and everyone was wound up, the tension on the edge. Even though there were many who couldn't truthfully say they were very close to Toshiro Hitsugaya, the fact that a powerful captain had gone missing was very unsettling. Also, there was another problem.

"These attacks in the Rukongai, have we confirmed that it is not the doing of a hollow?"

Ukitake stepped forward. He had been asked to investigate the mysterious attacks, and he was having more luck than the others. "Yes. That has been confirmed. The particles of spirit energy do not match that of a hollow, and we have discovered other evidence suggesting that culprit may be a soul reaper."

"A soul reaper?"

"Yes, a powerful one, too, but the specifics of his spirit energy are blocked by the pressure of another, possibly an arrancar."

The Head Captain nodded and spoke once more. "Captain Ukitake, you must find and apprehend this person, I request that you stake out the village where the majority of the attacks have been occuring, at all cost I want you to capture this culprit."

"Yes, Head Captain."

* * *

Gin Ichimaru stepped into Aizen's throne room and squinted up to his superior.

"Welcome, Gin. Please, come in."

Sitting down upon one of the conference room chairs, Gin looked around curiously. "What, you're not going to ask the Espada in?"

Aizen leaned forward, interlacing his fingers underneath his chin. "There is no need. I have asked you here to discuss a few things about the Soul Society, which they would not know much about."

The casual smile on Gin's face widened creepily as he asked, "Really? What is it?"

Aizen couldn't help but smirk as the next words left his mouth. "As you know, for the past week and a half, I have been having our little pet attack those Rukongai villages."

"By little pet you mean Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Of course," Aizen's calm voice radiated in the area, creating an evil atmosphere, "Now he has done well enough to have destroyed the entire towns, and has been murdering innocent civilians, at my order of course."

Gin nodded,"Where are you going with this?"

"Because I ordered him to release a little bit of spiritual pressure, the Soul Society has been alerted to the presence of a soul reaper and the destruction of these villages. They'll no doubt take action soon."

"And?"

"Well, we'll just need to make sure Hitsugaya-kun doesn't get captured. I'd have to kill Momo and forget about toying with him, and then what will I do?"

Gin showed he understood and began to leave the room. Then, his mind got the better of him and he turned around. Facing Aizen, his smile gone and being completely serious, he asked, "Why are you doing this, Aizen-sama?"

"Hmmm?" Aizen replied

"To Hitsugaya-kun... why are you putting him through this?"

* * *

Ukitake stood in the center of a small village, smiling a little as a group of kids ran by, laughing. By his side, Rukia looked around happily. "This is a nice place." She said sweetly. "I don't see why anyone would try to attack these people."

"I almost don't want to know what kind of a scumbag would." Came a voice from behind the two.

Both Soul Reapers turned to see Ichigo walked towards them, looked bored but angry. Rukia smileed and called his name as she ran up to him.

"Hey, Rukia, Juushiro." Ichigo replied, nodding to each.

"What are you doing here, Ichigo? I know you're in the Soul Society for a visit, but why are you here?"

Ichigo shrugged carelessly. "I don't know. Everyone seems depressed so I decided to come hang out with you guys and see if it's any fun."

Smiling, Ukitake spoke up, "That's great. It's getting dark now so I think we should circle the perimeter of the village. A group of men went out to the forest to chop wood recently so I suspect they're going to be prime targets."

"Right."

The group split up, Ukitake on his own, and Rukia following Ichigo. They pressed into the woods and began their search. An entire hour must've passed when Ukitake heard screams. He immediately spun around and leapt in their direction, but then stopped short when he reached the clearing.

Bodies littered the forest floor, and the one responsible stood above them, his long sword stained with their blood. Ukitake could barely remember to breathe as the shock hit him. He knew the person in front of him.

"Capt- captain... Hitsugaya?"

**GIN WUS OUTTA CHARACTER!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS SO FRUSTRATING!! AND WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT HE MIGT TURN TO BE LIKE THAT ALL THROUGH THIS STORY!!!! DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!!!! Y IS HE SO HARD TO GET IN CHARACTER NOW!!??????**

**I'm sorry, I'm going to stop now... plz forgive me for the Gin thing... my bad..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooo, another chapter, huh? This one will be exciting! Yayness Ukitake! Toshiro! Cuteness! New laptop! Whoooooooo! Good week! I'm happppyyyyyyy! Plz excuse my insanity. Anyway, lots of goody things happen in this chapter. U WILL LIKE IT. U WILL LIKE IT OR TOSHIRO WILL DESTROY YOU WITH AN ICY WRATH!!!! THT MEANS U TOO TWIN!! YA U HEAR THT!**

**Well my good mood is just going to rub off on this AN, but I garuntee it will be gone by the time I get to Bio, cuz I'll b getting my bio test back... oh boy... DONT LAUGH TWIN! JUST CUZ U LIKE BIO DOESNT MEAN I DO TOO!! I HATE IT!!!!**

**Okay, I'll actually write my chapter now...**

Gin stared intently at Aizen, his eyes slanted and squinting.

"You want to know why?" Aizen asked, a small smile covering his mouth. Gin remained silent, knowing Aizen understood what he wanted.

"Well, then," Aizen continued, "I think it should be obvious to you."

Sighing, Aizen stood and began to explain himself as he paced the floor. "The Soul Society is strong. That is something I cannot deny. With the amount of courage and strength they have, they may be even able to foil my plans. But, I cannot allow that.

Most of the dangerous power of the Soul Society lies within their captains. The lower ranks look up to them, and they are the most powerful of all the Soul Reapers.

But, no matter how powerful they may be, the Soul Reapers do not follow one of their most basic rules. This rule, which has been in place for the past hundreds of years, is the most commonly broken. It is the one that says: Emotions to a Soul Reaper are nothing. Soul Reapers have no need for them and are to throw them away and to not let it get in the way of their ultimate duty.

The Soul Reapers' admiration for their captains is a weakness. Their hearts can be shattered so easily if I just pull away one of the greatest. Hitsugaya-kun is one of the most looked up to captains, with his youth and growing power, it is almost impossible to not be impressed by him.

But if the Soul Reapers see him as he is now, they won't be able to function right. If they see him, broken, empty, and following my orders, being my little pet, they're admiration and courage will be destroyed."

Aizen finished, and then a bigger smile appeared, "But, it is also entertaining to see that boy struggle."

Ukitake couldn't get himself to move, his brain didn't seem to register what was in front of him. It was Captain Hitsugaya, covered in the blood of the dead villagers, his Hyourinmaru drawn and ready.

But that wasn't what shocked Ukitake the most. As he slowly realized that what he was seeing was real, he felt himself feeling so much pity and sadness.

The young Soul Reaper stood dead still, and stared at Ukitake emotionlessly. But that was it. His eyes were so empty, so devoid of any scap of hope that could ever comfort him. Those teal crystals didn't portray any feeling of shock, sadness, or remorse, only an endless void.

Ukitake was barely able to dodge when a sheet of ice suddenly barreled at him. Toshiro had begun to attack. Hyourinmaru's ice surrounded Ukitake, closing in on him.

"What do you think you're doing, Captain Hitsugaya?!" It was the only thing he could think of to say. He had no idea if Toshiro was even conscious of what he was doing, but it wasn't any game. Ice flowed around him as Ukitake dodged once more.

When the ice dropped, Toshiro's voice rang sullenly through the clearing. "Aizen has given me orders to kill the people of this village. Go away, I don't want to have to kill you."

"Wait, Aizen?You're... working for Aizen?!"

There was no response, Toshiro merely stared at Ukitake, his eyes unwavering.

"Captain Hitsugaya... how... How could you work for him?! Don't you hate him? Didn't he hurt Hinamori?!"

"Yes, he's hurt Momo. That's why I have to do this." Toshiro did not offer any further explaination. He raised his sword and ran forward. With no choice but to draw his sword, Ukitake blocked the attack deftly and backed away, eyes still wide.

"You're... really... Hitsugaya... How... Why..." There wasn't enough time for another word of confusion. With percise skill and talent, Toshiro attacked from his side and released his zanpaktou at the same time.

Against the close range strike of the most powerful ice based zanpaktou, Ukitake's katana wasn't enough to completely deflect it. The sheer force of the blow sent him flying backward, only to crash into the nearby tree.

"There's.. no way I'm going to lose to you now..."

Ukitake had no idea what Toshiro was doing, attacking him, fighting for Aizen, killing innocent people, but a fight is what it takes to take him back, to understand what Toshiro was doing, then that's what Ukitake would do. Standing up, Ukitake held his sword out, and before Toshiro could attack again, he began to release it.

But that's when things took a turn for the worse. Ukitake felt something in his stomach, and then he fell over to his knees, coughing up blood.

"You've got to be kidding me..." It was that sickness, with it's horrible timing. Ukitake could not defend himself when Toshiro mercilessly came at him again, this time pushing him against the tree, his sword through Ukitake's side.

"You haven't changed." Toshiro said quietly. Pulling his zanpaktou out of Ukitake's side.

At that point, there was only one thing Ukitake had left to do. He reached out his arms and grabbed Toshiro's shoulder. The boy was quick, but Ukitake had years and years of experience behind him. He could've ended it then and there, but instead of killing Hitsugaya, Ukitake, still laying against the tree, pulled him towards himself.

The next moment, Hyourinmaru had fallen to the ground, and Toshiro found himself leaning against Ukitake's chest, with the older shinigami's arms wrapped around him.

"Toshiro.." Ukitake said, using the boy's first name for the first time, "Have you forgotten who you are?"

Toshiro would've pulled away. He would've struggled, and found this improper. But somehow, he didn't. For some reason, he didn't struggle against Ukitake's embrace, he just lied there, eyes wide, feeling his unstable emotions rise for the first time in a long while.

"You're Captain Hitsugaya, strong, talented, and stubborn. The Captain Hitsugaya I know would never give up, never agree to fight for his enemy."

There was nothing Toshiro could say in response, he could only hear Ukitake's voice, the first person who had tried to comfort him other than Momo. It was hitting Toshiro hard, and the comfort Ukitake offered was enough to raise a flicker of hope inside of him.

"What did Aizen do to you? Did he do something to Hinamori?"

Still no response. Ukitake sighed, and began talking again.

"Whatever happened, Toshiro, I promise to save you. I promise."

Then, Toshiro finally got himself to speak. He whispered quietly, "Ukitake... Please... save Momo..."

"Yes, of course."

"You swear?"

"I swear I will."

Toshiro felt himself falling deeper and deeper into Ukitake's arms. He released all of his tension, and somehow he let himself feel hope. It was foolish, and he knew it, but after everything, how could he survive if he didn't give himself some hope? Maybe, just maybe, for the first time, Toshiro could place his trust in a friend.

Suddenly, dread filled Toshiro, ever fiber of his body trembled as he felt it. A rupture. A feeling in the air when a passageway between dimensions is opened. Behind them, a Garganta opened wide and the Espada Grimmjow stepped through, surveying the scene.

Toshiro immediately leapt to his feet and grabbed his sword, standing in front of Ukitake, facing Grimmjow.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Grimmjow asked, smiling widely though his voice suggested anger. "Is that a Soul Reaper? Are you disobeying Aizen-sama's orders?"

Toshiro couldn't say a word. He knew that disobeying Aizen meant Momo's death, but Aizen had never directly ordered him to kill Ukitake.

Suddenly Grimmjow's sword was drawn and, laughing, he yelled, "Well, if you won't kill this Soul Reaper, I guess I will!"

But Grimmjow's sword didn't get bloody with Ukitake's blood. Before the weapon could make contact with Ukitake's throat, Toshiro had stepped in. Blood spilled from his side, where he held the sword in place.

"No... I won't let you hurt him.."

"What? You fool." Grimmjow grabbed Toshrio by the hair and threw him across the clearing. More blood spilled as he landed against a tree headfirst, almost knocking him unconscious.

"You don't LET me do anything. I do it on my own you scum."

Grimmjow turned back to Ukitake but his intentions were stopped with the rustling of the nearby leaves. None other than Ichigo Kurosaki stumbled out of the bushes, and his eyes widened when he saw the scene.

"Ahhh... Grimmjow?!" The shock of seeing the enemy was increasened even more when he saw the other figure, struggling to stand by the edge of the clearing. "Toshiro?! What the hell is..."

"We don't have time for this." The was nothing Grimmjow would've liked more than to stay and fight the Substitute Shinigami, but Aizen had given him orders, and they were to be followed.

Toshiro didn't have time to register that it was Ichigo who just burst into clearing. Out of nowhere, Grimmjow grabbed the back of his neck and thrust him upwards. Then he felt himself being dragged away into the darkness of a Garganta.

**Yeah yeah I got lazy at the end. Sorry lol but I don't have time to write it perfectly right now. So um either next chapter or the chapter after that are going to be GOOD!! meaning, Aizen punishing Toshiro! Meaning pain, horror, sadness, and all that dramatic stuff. Lol Aizen can't let Toshiro have any hope now can he? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA YES TWIN I THINK I AM EVILER THAN U!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAA! **

**Ahem... well look forward to next Monday.. and c u later.... **

**AND REViEW!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! PLZ OH PLZ OH PLZ!!!!REVIEW ME!! MOTIVATE ME!! PPLLLLEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE DONT MAKE ME SUFFERRRRRRR!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well... I'm kinda pissed off as I'm writing this, so I hoping it will calm me down.. **

**Twin, I kno ur laughing at me, so let me say this, SHUT UP. And yes a bad mood doesn't suit me. **

Grimmjow took no hesitation in making quite an enterance into Aizen's throne room. He was enraged that he had a perfect chance to fight that Substitute Shinigami and because of this brat, he wasn't able to. As he walked into the room, he planted his foot on the shinigami's back and kicked him across the room.

Toshiro landed heavily at the foot of the stairs that led to Aizen's throne. He had barely begun to pick himself up when Grimmjow appeared by his side.

"It seems.... that this SCUMBAG decided to save the life of some Soul Reaper!" Grimmjow spat. He grabbed the boy's silver hair and pulled his head up to face Aizen. In an uncomfortable position, kneeling with his back and neck arched as Grimmjow tugged harshly, Toshiro painfully opened his eyes to meet Aizen's.

"Is that so?" Aizen merely asked, smiling softly. "Who was it"

Grimmjow scowled as he replied, "Some Captain with long white hair."

Smiling wickedly, Aizen nodded and motioned for Grimmjow to release to boy. As Toshiro crumpled to the floor, Aizen stepped down from his throne and stood in front of him, his feet inches from the boy's head. "So, Hitsugaya-kun, you found it necessary to save Captain Ukitake's life. Why is that?"

Toshiro only gave a furious grunt in response as he attempted to get to his knees.

Then Grimmjow was there. He grabbed the shingami's head once more and thrust it to the ground by Aizen's foot. Toshiro gasped as his head hit the hard floor and his vision swam before him, threatening to render him unconscious. "Aizen-sama asked you a question, you brat."

Breathing heavily, Toshiro spat his repsonse, glaring up at Aizen, his eyes flickering with hatred. "It doesn't concern you, you bastard."

At this, several things happened at once. Grimmjow pulled Toshiro up and hurled him across the chamber. When the boy hit the wall, two zanpaktou had been drawn and they pierced him on either side. One, belonging to Grimmjow, had fallen into his chest, resulting in painful yet not fatal blow. The other belonged to Tousen, enraged by Toshiro's insult to his leader.

Blood spilled to the floor as the weapons were withdrawn. Toshiro's eyes were wide in pain and shock as he fell to the ground again. When Aizen came over and stood above him, he couldn't find the strength to stand.

"So, what did that troublesome shinigami do to you? Did he convince you to have some hope? What did he say? Did he promise to rescue you? Well?"

Placing a bloody hand over one of the wounds, Toshiro coughed up more blood, but didn't respond.

"Hm. Hitsugaya-kun, it seems you need to be taught a lesson." The ex-shinigami turned to Grimmjow and continued to smile evilly. From the inner pockets of his robes he revealed a small object, and he handed it over to Grimmjow, whose face had lightened up, knowing what Aizen wanted.

"You may have two hours. Try not to kill him." The man said simply, before turning again and exiting the room.

Grinning, Grimmjow ordered a couple of fraccion to handle the boy. Each of the two lesser arrancar grabbed Toshiro's arms and they dragged him out, followed by a very happy Grimmjow.

* * *

Ukitake stepped quietly into the head captain's barracks, dreading the meeting that was about to begin. He didn't want to, but after his quick recovery he would have no choice but to tell everyone about his meeting with the Captain of squad ten.

But Ukitake knew all too well what this would mean for Toshiro. The shinigami would be marked as a traitor, and forgiveness for murdering innocent people is almost impossible. Ukitake wished he had known Hitsugaya's purpose for following Aizen, at least then he would be able to defend the shinigami. However, this was not the case. Ukitake had to explain in the little detial he knew.

"Captain Ukitake, I trust your recovery has been complete?" The head Captain asked after welcoming the captain into the chamber.

Ukitake could only bring himself to nod at this. The lined up Captains stared at him as he walked to the front of the room, and began to speak. Regretfully, he told the Head Captain of the occurances surrounding the tenth squad Captain. The leader knitted his eyebrows together as the story flowed, and the room was deathly quiet.

When Ukitake's story was complete, the voice of Soifon, not the Head Captain rang in response.

"So you're saying that Toshiro Hitsugaya has betrayed the thirteen court guard squads?"

Shaking his head, Ukitake began to rebut, but Kyourakou spoke for him. "We can't say that it was a complete betrayal until we know the motives behind the attacks. By the sounds of Ukitake's exerience, Hitsugaya wasn't completely willing to follow Aizen. There is a chance that he is being controlled or forced into doing this."

Soifon hardened her eyes and yelled, "He has attacked a Captain and killed whole villages of innocent people! The only option there is is that he has betrayed us! He is now nothing more than a dirty traitor! The proper sentence is to have him hunted down and executed."

"Let's not make any hasty decisions." Unohana commented softly.

This time, it was Byakuya who replied, his face completely impassive. "The law must be upheld. Whether or not Toshiro Hitsugaya is being forced to do this, he has indeed betrayed the Soul Society. I say he be captured and properly punished."

Ukitake was about to jump in again to defend the shinigami, but the Head Captain's voice inturrupted him. "Captain Soifon and Captain Kuchiki are correct. Toshiro Hitsugaya has betrayed the Soul Society and his actions cannot be overlooked. A force of three Captains will be sent to the Rukongai in order to apprehend the criminal next time he appears. However, I will not make any decisions as to his sentence until we have the evidence to support it."

* * *

Momo stared unbelievingly at the Arrancar before her.

"I said, come with me, right now." Grimmjow spoke, his voice sinister. Momo blinked a few times, but she eventually got to her feet and then walked to where he stood. The Espada gestured her out the door and she obliged cautiously, unknowing of what was going to happen.

Grimmjow led her through several hallways, ignoring the stares of wandering Arrancar. When they reached a single doorway, he turned the knob and welcomed her inside. Momo stepped in, but stopped short when she saw what was in the room.

"...T... To... Toshiro?"

It was her childhood friend. He was kneeling on the floor, and his wrists were bound. Each arm was stretched out on either side, the wire binding them attached high on the wall. Blood stained the floor as three stab wounds slowly drained the life from him. The shirt of the white robes that had been given to him was almost completely shredded, ripped so much it was useless for its purpose. Toshiro was breathing heavily, and his eyes grew round when he saw Momo in the doorway.

"Momo...? What're you..."

Grimmjow smiled as he closed the door behind the girl. From his pocket he withdrew the device that Aizen had given to him and that was when Toshiro got a good look at it. The thing was black, and it seemed like nothing more than a thick stick. It was completely smooth, with a handle at the top. Very simple, very ordinary, and yet it seemed so ominous.

Before Momo could get herself to register what was happening, Grimmjow had slid the device into her hand.

"Wha-?"

Grinning evilly, the Espada wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed his hands over hers , guiding them.

Toshiro grunted and yelled, "Don't you touch her! Get-"

The young shinigami stopped mid-sentence. His voice wouldn't come for a moment, when the black object made contact with his side. Teal eyes grew wider and wider and he felt its effect coming through his body.

Silence hovered for a second, but then, Grimmjow dug the device deeper into the boy's skin, and the peace broke. Toshiro couldn't hold in anything anymore. As a horrible pain coursed through his body, he leaned forward and screamed. Momo stood in shock, her hands still wrapped around the weapon. When she heard the screams, she immediately pulled back in surprise. But it was to no avail. Grimmjow, now smiling wider than ever, was still around her, and her attempts to get away were in vain.

"NO! Stop! He doesn't deserve this!"

Toshiro's voice, twisted in horror, continued to scream.

"Please!" Tears had begun to form in the corners of her eyes, and she tugged with all her might, "PLEASE!! STOP!!"

Finally Grimmjow pulled back. He pushed Momo away and sneered at the trembling shinigami.

"You think that was torture?" Grimmjow asked evilly, "You have no idea what's comin'"

The Espada pulled Momo to her feet and turned her to face her friend.

"Go on. Do it again. Hit him. There's no need to hesitate."

Momo felt her heart pounding much too heavily in her chest. She looked back and forth between her horrified friend and the amused Arrancar. "You... what....?"

Two eyes hardened as the enemy repeated himself. "I said, continue."

"But... n-no! No, I won't hurt him!"

Grimmjow grew impatient. He sneered and drew his sword. Slowly, he brought it to her neck.

"Do you really think you have a choice? You should understand, you have no will. Neither of you have any choice but to do as you are ordered."

Breath was hard to get. Momo drew sharp, quick breaths in her fright. As the Espada withdrew his zanpaktou, she stared at her friend, forced to his knees, his head bowed in exhuastion, blood spilling slowly, his own breath barely coming at all.

Momo drew the weapon back, and, tears streaming from her eyes, she thrust it into Toshiro's shoulder. Screams echoed once more.

_This. This is what Aizen does. He's done nothing but crush people. Without a care, with no regrets, he's destroyed both of our lives as if it was nothing but a tea party._

Trembling, she took the device away from his skin, but at the look given to her by Grimmjow, she struck him once more, wishing there was a way to stop this.

_There's nothing. Nothing. Only pain. Aizen. He's evil. There's no doubt anymore, no confusion. No matter how much I can try to deny it. He's evil. Evil. He is... my enemy._

Again and again, for a whole hour Momo struck her closest friend, and his screams of pain never ceased. Then, she could take it no more. Momo crumpled to the floor, shaking and sobbing unbearably. At this, Grimmjow stood and pulled her up by the neck.

"Did I say you could stop?!"

Momo didn't respond. She only wept and hung by Grimmjow's arm. In rage, the Espada threw her down, and she crashed into the corner.

"Don't... you.. dare... hurt her." Toshiro raised his head slowly, glaring at the arrancar. Instead of the defeat Momo had assumed would be there, his eyes glistened with rage, even after the pain he had been in, that he still was in. Everything that Momo had done to him, it didn't break him. If anything, it made his anger and determination even greater.

Grimmjow snickered at the boy.

"Didn't I already explain it to you?" He raised his sword above the girl. "I don't do what you tell me to do...

… I DO IT ON MY OWN!!"

The weapon came down.

Sparks flew as metal met metal. Grimmjow grunted in surprise and backed away quickly. None other than Gin Ichimaru stood from his place gaurding the shinigami.

"That's quite enough now. Ya don't want to kill the girl, now do ya?" Ichimaru's smile was the same as ever.

The Espada gave a small snort, but swallowed his pride. "Of course not, Lord Ichimaru."

"Very good. I'll be taking Hinamori back to her quarters. I'll be back, though. Let me remind you, you have an hour, and you are not to kill him."

**Wellllllll.... It took about three days to write this chapter, cus... well.... it hurts the soul to do such things to such people..... and, trust me, the worst is yet to come for lil shiro chan... yes... it does get worse....**

**TWIN!!! I shudn't mention u and keep giving u silent treatment for stealing my notebook, BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO BE NOT LAZY. Did that make any sense at all? **

**TOSHIRO'S BIRTHDAY IS ON DECEMBER 20TH!!!! DON'T U PPL OUT THERE DARE FORGET!! U BETTER THROW A PARTY OR SOMETHING SPECIAL, GOT IT?!**

**SINCE THE 20TH IS ON A SUNDAY, I WILL BE UPDATING THAT SUNDAY INSTEAD OF THAT MONDAY! Unfortunately... I think that chapter is going to be where Toshiro completely breaks..... such a great birthday present... I'm sorry shiro chan... plz forgive me...**

**OH AND REVIEW!!!! REVIEW ME!!!! Make me and lil shiro chan HHHAPPPYYYY!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WHOOOO!!! I can update today!! So my twin always only reads the author's note's and not the actual story, but then she actually read the last chapter.... she came to school the next day and yelled to everyone that I was an evil, masochistic, demented writer. I was quite proud of myself.**

**She doesn't understand how much fun it is to torture your favorite character!!!!!**

**Tick tick tick... I've got a music project to do, so I've gotta hurry up and write this... hopefully it will still be good, even if I am rushing lol**

Toshiro couldn't breathe. Pain and horror spun through him so harshly, the only thing he could think of was how he could still be alive. How could he feel like this and still be alive? Or was he dead and in hell?

Then the pain ceased momentarily, and, as he opened his eyes slowly, he felt himself, heavily breathing, somehow still living. He wanted to breakdown, to give in to everything, but, that would include giving in to Aizen. That was something he'd never accept.

It had been the longest two hours of his life.

Grimmjow stood above the boy, the device in his hand, staring angrily at him. He did not touch the boy lightly with the weapon. No, he dug it into his skin, deeper and deeper to ensure the highest level of torture. While Grimmjow was happy enough to have the satisfaction of hearing the shinigami's screams, somehow, emotion still glistened in the boy's eyes, and, no matter how hard he dug the sinister weapon into the boy's soul, as weak and abused as it was, that light never left him.

Frustrated, the Espada struck him again, again, and again. Each agonized scream were welcome to Grimmjow's ears, and he had relished in the sensation.

"That's quite enough, Grimmjow." The slithering voice of Gin Ichimaru came from the doorway. He stepped forward and took the device from Grimmjow's hands, sliding it into his own pocket. The disgruntled high-ranking Espada was too pissed to say anything to the leader without taking it too far. He exited the room, furious, casting one last filthy look at the subconscious shinigami.

Gin slashed the wires that cut into Toshiro's wrists, catching the boy as he fell forward. Silent, his smile gone, Gin leaned Toshiro against his chest and picked him up, carrying him out of the room.

The halls were empty as Gin strode through them, holding the shinigami in his arms. The boy seemed to be unconscious to Gin, but that changed when he whispered quietly.

"I suppose I should thank you."

Gin looked down, still walking onward.

"If you hadn't stepped in back there," He continued, his voice quiet, emotionless though in pain, "he would've killed Momo."

Gin didn't answer. There was no point, as the tiny boy had given up his consciousness, unknowingly falling deep into Ichimaru's shoulder.

* * *

Momo's eyes widened as she awoke with a start. She gazed at the white ceiling for a few seconds, not wanting to rise. Slowly, her body sore, she sat up, taking a look around the room.

She caught her breath when she saw the bloody mess where her friend lay. Instead of being thrown on the floor by the door as he usual was, somebody had set him comfortably on the couch. Blood stained everything, and his shirt was still torn and useless.

Shaking, Momo scrambled to him, placing her hand on his chest. She relaxed a bit when she felt it rising and falling steadily. To her relief, somebody had healed his wounds. Forcing herself to stay calm, she wrapped her arms around him, doing her best to carry him into the other room.

As she set her friend on the cold tile in the shower, she held back the tears that threatened her. Shreds of cloth fell to the floor when Momo gently took the remnants of Toshiro's shirt off of him, though leaving the rest.

Crimson blood mixed into water as the plumbing hummed. Her eyes hidden behind her bangs, Momo slowly washed him until she couldn't find any more blood to dispel.

Some time later, she set him down on the couch again. As long as she had held them back, the sobs refused to surrender. Looking at Toshiro, she felt a single tremble course through her before she gave in. She collapsed on the sofa next to him, pulling her arms around his shoulders. The pain she had been through was too much, she couldn't stand seeing her friend as he was. Holding him, the sobs almost prevented her from hearing when Toshiro whispered her name.

He repeated it. And Momo's sobs fell harder.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so, so sorry..."

No response came, but Toshiro steadily raised his head, looking her in the eyes. His hand came up, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I only want you to stop crying."

**I bet you hitsuhina fans LOVED this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short... but next chapter (i'm planning, no garuntee) should be satisfyingly long. **

**I'm in a bit of a rush.. so not much author's note, and especially no note for my TWIN**

**will... will... you... please.... oh please.... please.... re.... rev...revi...revie...REVIEW?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah... I'm super super guilty.. I didn't update when I said I would. I'm very very guilty. I hope Shiro-chan will forgive me... **

**I'm even more guilty actually.... You see, I drew a pic of our little shiro-chan completely out of character grinning ear to ear as he stared at a watermelon. IT'S ADORABLE!!! But... I kinda drew a another pic on the page before that, and the marker I used for the background leaked.... I GOT BLUE ALL OVER HIS FACE!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I had no choice but to redraw the picture, though it;s not as good as the first try. **

**Twin I didn't tell u cuz I knew u wud laugh ur head off at me. **

**I've been in California over Christmas break and that's my excuse for not updating. My cousin's house doesn't have a cable to connect to the internet, only wireless and my dad doesn't let me use wireless. I'm sorry.**

**I hope everyone had some very happy holidays!**

**And I hope Toshiro and Hyourinmaru won't hesitate in letting it snow.**

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed heavily, leaning against the wall behind him. Both Rukia and Renji were with him, giving him the news from the Head Captain.

"At least they're not ordering immediate excecution." Rukia muttered, her raven hair falling into her face.

Ichigo looked around at the other two. "The Head Captain asked Soifon, Byakuya, and Komamura to the mission. I would be surprised if Toshiro didn't end up dead anyways."

"I think we can have at least a little faith that they'll respect the order not to kill him." This time it was Renji who spoke, his small brown eyes glancing away.

"Yeah, but just barely." Was the only thing Ichigo could say in response.

When the other two saw the forlorn expression on their friend's face, they quietly gave their goodbyes and walked away, exchanging worried looks.

Frustrated, Ichigo sank to the floor and put his head in his hands. He stared aimlessly at his palms, anger and sadness mixing inside him. The image of Toshiro, being pulled away unwillingly by Grimmjow, his eyes wide and pained, and the story Ukitake had told him of what happened between them flashed through the teenage shinigami's head.

He hated seeing his friends hurt. No matter how much he tried to expell that feeling, the slightest bit of pain in the eyes of the people he considered close brought him to pain too.

Ichigo knew how much Toshiro had already been through. He was left to deal with confliction after Hinamori left to become a Soul Reaper, torn between following his heart or taking care of his Grandmother. He suffered the cruelty of people's prejudice, his silver hair and teal eyes bringing him strange looks and fear from others. His unbelievable talent as a Soul Reaper only made that worse. Then he eventually found one friend, another boy named Kusaka. That also ended badly. The strict laws of the Soul Society forced him to kill that boy, his one and only friend in the Academy.

Then, there was Aizen. Aizen. The traitor who hurt Toshiro and the person he cared for more than anything else in the world. As if that wasn't enough, now it was Aizen who was taking all of his suffering, everything he had been through, and multiplying it several times, only to throw it back in the boy's face.

There was only so much one person could take, and Toshiro had taken more than anyone should have to.

Ichigo sighed. The light that he had seen in the boy's eyes, though it was mixed with fear, hatred, and pain, was enough to make him resist Aizen strongly. That would only make the Arrancar's leader strike Toshiro harder and harder. And... without a doubt...

...very soon the boy would break.

* * *

Gin stepped into the throne room, taking a good look at his surroundings. Aizen sat, same as ever, upon his white throne, gazing down upon the Soul Reaper below him. Toshiro Hitsugaya glared at him, standing in the middle of the room.

"Hitsugaya-kun, now that you are finished with your... other occupation... I have another mission for you to do."

Gin Ichimaru slid forward walking past the young shinigami and to the steps of the throne.

"Aizen-sama, you wished something of me?"

The man nodded, a sly smile unconcealed across his face. "Yes, Gin. In order for Hitsugaya-kun to carry out his mission, I'll need you to bring the prisoner who has been staying in your quarters out here."

Before Gin could stop himself, he felt a small shudder of surprise course through him. Aizen had warned him of this, but for him to carry it out so soon...

After a moment of silence, Gin forced the smile onto his face once more, as he consented to his leader's will.

Toshiro watched the shinigami leave the room, then turned back to his enemy.

"What are you up to?" He asked lowly.

Aizen smirked even more. Raising his voice, he called out to Ulquiorra. "Could you please bring Momo out here? I believe we will need her present for this."

The Espada who had been silently standing in the corner of the room nodded and left the same way as Ichimaru.

Minutes passed in tense quiet. Toshiro stood alone with his worst enemy, the man he hated more than anything, and resisting the urge to rush to him and strangle him was more than enough to make the time seem to pass by quickly.

When Gin entered the room once more, the shinigami was met with another surprise.

Trailing behind the high ranking lord of Hueco Mundo, Rangiku Matsumoto came into view. She was bound, her hands behind her back, and a tight, thick cloth ran across her mouth.

Light blue eyes stared wide into surprised teal ones,and Aizen's voice rang out to the room.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, your mission...

...is to kill this Soul Reaper"

**I am soo mean... Toshiro doesn't deserve this... I shouldn't torture him... oh but it's so much FUN! I know, I'm evil... actually right now I'm at the airport waiting to board my plane, so maybe I should stop soon... **

**Okay well, Happy Late Holidays Everyone! And make them even happier by reviewing me! PLEASE!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update... My Thursday, was a bit too... eventful... for me to update. Plus I just got back from California last Saturday, but I have to go again because of certain circumstances, and I won't be back until next Friday, so I don't know if I can update all next week or not. On the bright side, I get to miss school all week next week and leave this freezing pit of hell they call New York for the nice California!**

**I'm sure my twin is just sooo thrilled to be rid of me again.**

Toshiro's head spun as he stared wide-eyed at the shinigami on her knees before him. He turned to Aizen, and his voice barely came at all.

"You... can't be serious..."

The arrogant smile on the Arrancar's master grew wider. "Of course I am, Hitsugaya-kun."

Toshiro had to remind himself to breathe. Returning his gaze to his lieutenant, he felt his heart beating too heavily in his chest, and his stomach churned in horror. "No...no... I could never..."

There was no way he could kill his own lieutenant, not ever. Toshiro's teal eyes flickered to Gin in the corner, and hatred boiled in his chest. The man was grinning once more, and his eyes slanted and unreadable. _Gin... Do something, Gin... I thought you cared about her... Gin..._ The thoughts flooded Toshiro's head, and he shook them away. Gin was a monster. He deserted Rangiku, and he didn't care about her anymore.

The shinigami looked back into the woman's eyes. Light blue flickered in shock, seeing her captain there, his face so pained. Though she tried, no sound came out of the band over her mouth. The words she desperately wanted to say could not come.

Refusing to show any of the dread and sorrow in his heart, Toshiro turned back to Aizen, his eyes glistening with hatred. "No! I won't kill her! NEVER!"

Aizen's smile didn't waver, and if it could've grown even more, it would've. Speaking calmly, he addressed the small shinigami. "I thought you might refuse. So it seems I need to remind you,"

Ulquiorra stepped in, a small, thin girl behind him, and Aizen continued. "Hinamori's life is still in my hands."

Wide teal eyes flickered with shock as a bright light shot from Aizen's arm and towards the other girl.

"No! Don't!" Toshiro screamed, leaning forward in fear.

The bright light, pointed and deadly, stopped inches in front of Momo's throat.

Aizen smiled warmly. "Well, Hitsugaya-kun, you should know what I want.

Kill Rangiku Matsumoto, or our contract has come to an end, and Momo Hinamori's life will be ended."

Several trembles shook through the young shinigami's body, even as Aizen spoke more.

"Well? I don't have all day. You have until the count of ten."

Toshiro's teal eyes were impossible to see as his head hung, gazing at the floor.

"Ten"

The marble floor wasn't what the shinigami saw, only blackness, and images of everything he cared for flashed before him.

"Nine"

When Rangiku helped him to become a soul reaper.

"Eight"

Her never-ending smile, her constant care for him...

"Seven"

_Toshiro?_

The boy felt something inside of his soul awaken as a voice echoed through his head, this time soft instead of the constant thunder.

_Hyourinmaru? Hyourinmaru, what am I supposed to do? How can I choose between these two?_

_You must choose one._

"Six"

_And the one you choose, hold on to your care for that person. Let that be your light._

_...Hyourinmaru... _

"Five"

_Hold on to it, and don't let it go._

The ice dragon was gone, back into the depths of Toshiro's soul.

The shinigami stared at his feet.

_Momo... or Rangiku?_

"Three"

_Momo... Rangiku... Momo... Rangiku... Momo.... Rangiku..._

Momo, wrapping her arms around him after Aizen's brutal beatings, shedding tears into his white hair... Momo... Holding him tight, taking care of him, helping through the pain... Momo... She was there his whole life... The only one... Even she couldn't completely understand him, she was there... When the villagers where mean to him... when he felt alone... there was Momo... If he just thought of her smiling face, all the tears went away.

"Two"

_Momo..._

_Momo.._

A long katana unsheathed and rose into the air. And Toshiro's shook in fear, his eyes wide and dreading what he was about to do.

_Momo..._

_Momo..._

_Momo..._

"One"

The katana whisked down as the word left Aizen's lips, and blood spilled just in time.

The body of a female crashed to the ground with a thump, crimson liquid spreading across the floor from the place where the sword impacted with her body.

The shock of feeling his lieutenant's spiritual pressure disappear completely came harder at him than Toshiro expected. He lost control as his heart raced. Icy blue reiatsu flowed through him, and the bow fell unsteadily to his knees. Without warning, he collapsed forward onto the floor, and screamed. What he had just done, what Aizen had just made him do, was beyond anything like he expected. He had prepared himself for any physical pain, strengthened by the hope given to him by Ukitake, but this... this wasn't...

"Very good Hitsugaya-kun. Ulquiorra, you can return Hinamori to her chambers, she seems too shocked to be of much use right now." Aizen spoke as Toshiro's screams died down to quiet gasps for breath.

Ulquiorra pulled Momo, who was shaking just as badly as Toshiro, out of the room and away.

"Now, get up, Hitsugaya-kun."

The boy didn't move, his eyes staring in front of him widely, seeing only the blood across the floor.

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

Then there was Grimmjow again. The hot-headed Espada grabbed the shinigami's silver hair and yanked him up. "Aizen-sama gave you an order, you piece of shit!"

Aizen smiled again as Toshiro came to his feet. "Now, bow before me, and then you ay be excused."

Toshiro didn't have the heart to disobey. Slowly and painfully, he fell to his knees. As he bent forward and pressed his nose to the floor, Hyourinmaru's words echoed through his head.

_Choose one, and cling to your care for her._

_Cling to it... cling to my care for Momo... If it's what keeps from falling into darkness, I must hold on to it.. and I will.._

**FEAR NOT!! I haven't forgotten about the GinXRangiku thing. I don't want to spoil anything, but there'll be more... please don't stop reading the story just cus Rangiku died... trust me you'll be missing out on a lot...**

**well, considering I have Manga class tomorrow, I should do some art and then go to sleep.. so goodnight everybody!! Oh and review me!! trust me, these past few days haven't been that great... And I could use some support!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I admit it. I have absolutely NO EXCUSE for not updating Thursday or last Monday. I'm very very very very very sorry. I hope everybody, including Toshiro-sama, will come to forgive me... **

**HAVE YOU PPL READ THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF BLEACH?!!! If you haven't I don't want to spoil anything, but OMG I LOVE U TOSHIRO!!! Ahhhh seeing him makes me happy :) But I guess that would b why I write about him, all. The. Time. I love him so much, I wish he was my little brother... Momo doesn't know how lucky she is. **

**I'm going to continue rambling for another minute if u ppl don't mind... I have officially discovered how absolutely amazing the prismacolor art markers are! I luuvv them now, except the skin color is too dark but I can use colored pencil for that... I guess I should say the reason I haven't updated is because I've been drawing too much, I have a lot of free time and that's all I do lol … I just draw manga manga manga and more manga!  
**

**Alright I think I've been going on long enough, and now I'll let u guys read the actual story, unless u r like my twin and only read my author's notes, which are apparently very funny. Ok-ay then... ENJOY THE STORY!!**

Far down in the halls of Las Noches, Momo felt herself pushed into the never-changing chambers, the bonds around her falling to the floor. When the heavy door behind her closed, she curled up on the couch in a daze. What she had just witnessed, the thing that had just happened, was too unbelievable.

She shivered as she noticed the tears welling in her eyes. Her friend had just been killed by Toshiro. How could she live with that?

The sound of the opening once more brought Momo around. Wiping the wetness from her eyes, she turned to see Toshiro stumbling in, another arrancar closing the entryway behind him. The shinigami took a few unsteady steps forward, only to collapse. Slowly, Momo walked to him, her emotions so jumbled and confused she was still only dazed.

As she knelt and placed her hand on his shoulder, he breathed unsteadily, whispering her name. Her hand shook uncontrollably, and her eyes sparkled with horror. Every thought that went through her head seemed to be incoherent, except one firm truth.

"You...

...you killed her..."

Toshiro's head rose slightly, looking at his friend in apprehension.

"You...you bastard!! How could you do that to your own lieutenant! I... I...

I HATE YOU!!"

That split second seemed to be the longest in the world to Momo. As the words left her mouth, Toshiro's head jerked up and he looked at her straight in the eye for the first time in a while. Toshiro never showed any emotion other than hatred and anger. That was a fact Momo had begun to understand. But everyone has a limit. There's only so much one can take.

Those teal eyes reflected the most emotion Momo had seen in him in a long time.

That fraction of a moment was already more the she could bear. Pushing Toshiro away, she ran out of the room as fast as she could go.

The door to the separate room slammed behind her as Momo sank to the floor. She clutched her hair and released the tears that had welled up in her eyes. She shivered, not believing anything anymore.

_How could I... How could I do that to him?_ The thoughts swarmed in her head, the hatred she had felt moments ago were gone. _After everything that's happened, how could I just make everything even worse like that?_

Several minutes passed until Momo got onto her feet again. The sadness from losing Rangiku was still present, but at the moment, she had another friend she had to take care of. The words that had left her mouth earlier, she knew she didn't mean them. It wasn't Toshiro's fault, none of this was his fault. I was Aizen. Everything, everything was because of Aizen.

The door cracked open and Momo looked over at her friend.

"Toshiro?"

* * *

Hyourinmaru sat in the ice field that had become home to him, relaxing in his human form on a whim. Icy wind blew threw the plain, brushing against the zanpaktou's skin as another presence entered the world.

The humanoid turned around to see a figure, kneeling on the ground.

"Ma-master?"

The silver haired shinigami didn't answer, his eyes shadowed as he bent his head forward.

Hyourinmaru ran forward and stopped in front of his owner. "Master?"

The sound that came was not in response to him.

"I HATE YOU!!"

It was a girl's voice, and the zanpaktou recognized it as Momo Hinamori.

His surroundings began to rumble, rocks trembling as if an earthquake had begun.

"You bastard! How could you do that?!!"

The voice resounded again and again and the boy didn't move a muscle, remaining completely still.

Hyourinmaru placed his hand on his master's shoulder.

"Toshiro?"

The boy raised his head, and Hyourinmaru backed away as the shinigami released loads of spiritual pressure.

"... I can't... hold on to her... Hyourinmaru... I can't do it..."

"Master?"

A single tremble shook through the boy's body, before he pulled his head back, and screamed. Spiritual pressure flew everywhere, and Hyourinmaru was pushed away forcefully.

The icy plain was blown by the power, and cracks appeared throughout the inner world.

"Master! MASTER, what are you doing!!!??" Hyourinmaru raised his arms just in time against the winds, as blackness rose from the space around the boy.

There was a moment, a tiny second, when Hyourinmaru felt something wet on his hand. He looked down and stared at the clear liquid substance, until he realized what it was.

A single teardrop. It had floated to him from the small body curled in a ball of angst.

"...Master..."

The screaming stopped, and Hyourinmaru blinked in surprise. The boy was gone. Everything was gone. The inner world of Toshiro Hitsugaya had become utter nothingness.

**Well I kinda liked that chapter... I hope you guys did too! Poor shiro-chan has completely given up... Momo doesn't deserve him. Can Ichigo-san bring Toshiro back? Or Ichimaru? Or Momo? Or Ukitake? Or SOMEONE ELSE? Who knows? **

**We get some soul society and some blood next chapter so let's look forward to it!**

**Also, I'm considering writing a one-shot about when Shiro-chan was little LITTLE but not too little shiro-chan and was actually open about his feelings when the village ppl r mean to him. It wud b extremely fluffy and cute when Momo tries to comfort him!! Look forward to that if I get around to writing it!!**

**Please oh please REVIEW ME!! I will give u the world! Plz oh plz oh plz oh plz!! u'd make me soo happy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay!! whoopdie doo, heres chapter TWELVE!! **

**but first, I have to ramble...**

… **Okay so I'm drawing this picture that is SSOOO frustrating because of all the perspective I'm using!!! ARRGHH why do I have to be such a perfectionist??!!! But I have manga class on Saturday so I'll just ask my teacher to help me...**

**I finally finished the zelda twilight princess for the wii and now I'm so bored without it! I wanna play it but I finished it! ITS SO DEPRESSING!!**

**I started reading Tite Kubo's original manga, Zombie Powder! So far, I'm gonna say bleach is epically better, but its still amazing!! I luv tite kubo... **

**I'm gonna stop rambling now :P so I hope ya'll enjoy the chappy!! (Haha chappy-chapter-chappy the rabbit lol im so funny)**

**Sorry there were some delays in publishing this, Fanfiction was having issues uploading my document :(**

Momo stared aimlessly at the wall in front of her, holding her friend to her side. Stroking the spikes of silvery hair that came from his head, she couldn't help but utter another whispered apology.

No response. The damage had been done, and nothing Momo had tried seemed to go through the shinigami's head. His eyes were glazed over, unseeing, uncaring. The older girl jumped a bit when the door opened.

"Aizen-sama would like to see that little shinigami." Ulquiorra stood emotionless by the door. As he stepped inside, Momo rose to her feet, her expression hard.

"No."

Ulquiorra stopped in mild surprise. "What?"

Momo stood in front of her friend. "He's not going to go see Aizen. I won't let you take him."

Ulquiorra remained unfazed. As Momo refused to move aside, he stepped forward and didn't hesitate as he grabbed her by the throat.

"This isn't something you get to decide." The total lack of emotion surprised Momo as the Espada tightened his grip.

Momo's head spun in pain, her throat being squeezed tighter and tighter, until she felt herself beginning to fade from consciousness. It was then that she saw another hand come, and push away the other. As she fell to the couch softly, she looked up to see Toshiro, holding the Espada's wrist.

"Don't hurt her."

His voice was empty through the command he gave. His eyes remained the same, emotionless, nothing. But he held his ground against the Arrancar, until they both lowered their arms. Ulquiorra silently turned and walked out of the room, beckoning Hitsugaya to follow, not the type to get agitated by that.

The two were absolutely silent as they past the halls. Both the same, with no expression or caring for the world.

Aizen stared at the boy as he walked through the door, until he and Ulquiorra had stopped in the middle of the room.

"Hitsugaya-kun."

The man's voice rang with pleasure as he noticed the defeat in the child's eyes.

"I have a very special job for you today."

Toshiro didn't answer the leader, only let him continue, his eyes cast to the floor.

"You will go to the Soul Society, on your own."

At this, the man in the corner gave a small sound of surprise. Tousen stepped from the shadows. "Aizen-sama, are you sure that's wise?"

The leader turned to his subordinate, "I believe I know what I am doing, Kaname."

Tousen gave one small look of doubt before he stepped back once more.

"Now, Hitsugaya-kun, You will leave immediately, and I believe you already understand what I expect from you. Correct?"

The boy did not raise his eyes to meet the one above him.

"Yes."

Aizen frowned. "Yes...."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

The arrogant smile returned. "Very good, you may go."

The words left his mouth as a large Garganta formed in front of the boy. He spent no time wasting away, and walked straight through it.

White halls and looming thrones changed almost instantly as Toshiro emerged to find himself in a lush forest.

* * *

"Hey, how- wha--" The villager stopped mid sentence to see a long katana coming from his throat.

Wiping blood from the blade, Toshiro turned to see no one else around, until he looked up into the trees.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya,"

White haori's fluttered in the wind. Three Captains.

"You're under arrest."

**I'm so lazy. In fact, I'm too lazy to write a long author's note right now. SO I'm just gonna say that I am making progress in writing my One-shot and I'll finish it as soon as I... find... some... energy.... (Yawns)**

**Plz... review me... I need... something to... wake... me... up... (Yawns)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I think I've actually updated on time for once lol!! My one-shot is making a little bit of progress at a time and it'll be out eventually... eventually.... **

**I suppose my twin will get mad at me if I don't ramble a little in my author's note, huh? Ok so I was drawing (AGAIN) and it was of one of the twins in a story that I;m thinking up that is VERY saad... poor little kid is just sitting there with blood running down his arm.... fun, huh?I like blood... drawing it, though not bleeding.. that's not so fun. But writing about it and drawing it is nice, don;t worry I'm not some emo freak! **

**Well there I rambled a little... so now I;m gonna get on with it and write the next chapter!!! Whhheeeeee enjoy!!**

Toshiro Hitsugaya glared at the three menacing foes above him. Three Captains, the ones who would cause him the most problems.

Byakuya Kuchiki

Sajin Kommamura

Soifon.

All three stared just as mercilessly down at the boy as he looked at them.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, you are under arrest."

As soon as those words left Soifon's mouth, it began. Kommamura jumped from the tree that was being crushed under his weight, landing on the ground with a thud. Without a word, he swung down his zanpaktou, but Toshiro dodged with agility. No sooner was he safe from Kommamura's blow that he felt the oncoming blast of spiritual pressure behind him.

Spinning on his heel, the boy evaded another attack, but the next was impossible to escape. Soifon dug the released form of her zanpaktou into his shoulder. Hyourinmaru met Suzumebachi, and he backed away, holding a hand to the butterfly pattern now embedded on his side.

"Give up now, Hitsugaya. We will take you in no matter what, and you have no hope of winning this battle."

Silver hair rustled in the wind as the younger one spoke emptily, his eyes colder and harder than ever, his heart destroyed by Aizen's evil.

"That isn't an option. Aizen has given me orders to destroy the village here. And that is what I will do."

"So it is true." A deep voice rumbled from nearby. Kommamura stared angrily at the shinigami. "So you have joined with Aizen. Hitsugaya, you are a traitor."

The boy didn't open his mouth, But Byakuya stepped forward, his face serious. "The Head Captain wishes to take you in for interrogation before he decides your sentence. Come now and you go through less pain."

Toshiro brought his zanpaktou out in front of him as he replied to them "I told you, that isn't an option."

Ice sped from the blade, causing all the other three to shunpo away. Hyourinmaru's icy power flooded through the area, destroying rocks a taking down trees.

As splinters of wood and ice flew wildly through the air, small pink fragments floated softly by, until they formed a mass that charged at Toshiro with full destructive power. The skilled Soul Reaper dived to the side, but not without being cut deeply on his leg.

Soifon was there in an instant, Kommamura right beside her. Each raised their swords, and both were blocked by the blade of Hyourinmaru.

"Hado 33, Soukatsui." (Blue fire, crash down)

Blue flames barreled forward, licking the edges of the destroyed trees until it reached the backside of a small shinigami. That slot of time was enough for Komamura and Soifon to shunpo away, but Toshiro's reaction was only fast enough to avoid taking the full blow.

The force blew him back, and Toshiro felt the back of his head painfully smack into a tree. When Kommamura came forward, relentlessly attacking the boy, any pain that coursed through Toshiro's body did not affect him. His teal eyes impassive, uncaring of anything that happened to him.

The two sparred in close combat for a short amount of time, until Kommamura backed away and spoke once more.

"We do not have time for this."

Soifon's eyes glanced over to the over sized fox. "I suppose you're right."

Byakuya stared wordlessly ahead, but he understood what came next.

"Shunko!"

"Bankai!"

White strips of power flew through the air around the female captain, and an immense being rose from the blade in front of the larger shinigami.

At the same time, Soifon ran to the enemy, and the bankai form of Kommamura's zanpaktou swung down upon him.

Byakuya stared ahead as the bankai stepped back and Soifon returned. His eyes narrowed as the smoke cleared.

The prodigy breathed heavily. He struggled to remain on his feet, though his mind didn't feel the frustration. Ice wings drew back from their place protecting him, though it wasn't enough to completely ward off the attack.

Kommamura looked at him in shock. "He's still standing? After both of our attacks..."

Another voice interrupted the captain. "No," Soifon commented slowly, glaring at the boy, "We broke a few bones, he really shouldn't be standing, but it seems he's determined."

Byakuya held hand out. "Bakudo 63, rikujokoro" (Six rods prison of light)

Ice shattered as collection of pure reiatsu shot through the bankai's weakened protection. Toshiro froze as the yellow kido made contact with his skin, it power holding him immobilized.

"Hitsugaya, it's over now." Byakuya stepped forward until he was right in front of the boy, whose eyes where shadowed from bending his head down.

"I..."

Purple eyes widened in surprise when he saw the boy's hand.

Slowly, unsteadily, it moved, more and more until he had grabbed the edge of the kido with his bare hand.

"No way..." Byakuya whispered as the shinigami tightened his grip.

"I... can't lose... I can't... let myself lose..."

The Sixth squad captain backed away as his spell shattered, golden light disappearing into nothingness.

The child stepped forward, looking upward at the three around him, his eyes as uncaring and impassive as ever.

"That's... that's impossible..." Soifon murmured as blue reiatsu appeared surrounding the boy's body. "To break through a binding spell cast by Captain Kuchiki... Impossible..."

Hyourinmaru raised up in the air. "Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru"

Ice spun around the boy, until it trashed outward, crashing into the other captains.

All three were unable to evade the power of the ice based zanpaktou, and blocking only protected them barely. Backed up against a rock, Kommamura pointed in blade forward in rage, and his bankai sped on, bringing his sword in an inescapable attack.

Toshiro flew backwards through the air, twisting his body to see another captain behind him. Soifon held her out straight in front of her, shunko flying wildly around it.

It impaled completely through the shinigami's chest, just barely missing the heart.

Suspended in the air by Soifon's arm, Toshiro leaned forward, blood falling from his mouth. The captain smiled victoriously, sliding her arm out of his chest.

"It seems you've forgotten what you're up against."

The boy fell to his knees in front of her, blood spilling everywhere.

Soifon smiled "You fool."

Her leg flew up and she kicked him across the clearing, until he crumpled at the base of a tree.

The Kommamura's bankai vanished as he stepped forward. "Now it's finished."

Shaking slightly, the youngest shinigami closed his bloody hands in fists, pushing against the ground as he tried to stand.

"Don't you know when you've been defeated?!" Soifon yelled to him. Within seconds she was there again, and pushed his head against the ground with her foot.

Toshiro's hand stretched in front of him, reaching for Hyourinmaru.

_No, Master!_

A voice yelled through the darkness in Toshiro's head.

_If you continue this battle, you're going to kill yourself by pushing your body any further._

"You filthy traitor!"

Soifon planted her foot into the boy's stomach, causing more blood to spill from his mouth and wounds.

_You have to surrender, if you die then how will you protect Hinamori?!_

The boy whispered softly, "I... can't fail... he'll hurt her..."

The foot fell again and again.

_If you die, he'll kill her._

The hand stopped reaching. It fell limp, the boy's eyes fading.

"Enough!"

A new voice shouted through the clearing, and the one it belonged to ran over to where Toshiro lay, grabbing Soifon's foot as it fell for another kick.

"You're... the substitute shinigami..."

Soifon backed away slowly as Ichigo Kurosaki got to his feet.

"He's already down, you don't need to get carried away." He spoke angrily. Soifon only gave a disgruntled look of disgust, about to protest until Byakuya shook his head at her.

The substitute shinigami turned and knelt in front of the bloody soul reaper, softly sliding his arm underneath Toshiro's back.

Brown eyes narrowed in worry as crimson liquid spread everywhere.

"What am I going to do about you, Toshiro?" He whispered.

**OH NO!! Toshiro's been captured by the Soul Society! What's he gonna do?! What's gonna happen to Momo?! Dumduhdumdummmmmm Wait UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MWAHAHAA!!**

**Okay so you know how there are certain people in the world who will somehow magically kill you even if they don't know who you are just because you didn't something they didn't like? Well I happen to be that type of person, and I really don't like it when people don't review me! Of course I luv it when ppl do review me, but those who DON'T... well... **

**Don't take the killing thing seriously... I'm not actually a mass murderer.... OR AM I?!!! MWAHHAHAAAAA**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wheeeeee! Congradulations, world, u get to read my next chapter! Nyahaha- yahaha- amyahahaa (Explodes into fits of hysterical insane laughter) **

**Some one at school seems to b trying to get me and my twin to stop hanging out... It's pretty funny, we can't stop laughing about it!! **

**This weekend, my twin's friend who's also obsessed with bleach dragged her in front of the TV and forced her to watch an hour of bleach!!! Of course when I drag my twin to my house this weekend it'll b MUCH more than one hour, but I gotta give twin's friend some credit. **

**FUNNY STORY!! I had horseback riding twice last weekend and once I fell on my head and the next time I rode I fell on my back I WUS NOT HAVING A GOOD WEEKEND, contrary to what a certain twin of mine believes, I'm not actually a bad rider, I wus just having one of those days... Isn't my pain hilarious? Actually it didn't hurt much, except when I fell on my back, but im no crybaby UNLIKE A CERTAIN PERSON AT SCHOOL CONSPIRING TO BREAK UP ME AND MY TWIN... **

**Have I ranted enough, twin? I think most people have completely skipped over the author's note by now.... I wud do that if I was reading a story with an author as talkitive as myself... **

**My twin thinks im sick and twisted thanks to this story... sick and twisted. Am I? I don't know? A lot of people like sick and twisted so maybe being sick and twisted isnt so bad... idk... I do think torturing FICTIONAL ppl is fun... and blood and gore is nice.. IN FICTIONAL PPL... **

**I'm gonna stop now... enjoy the chapter... (ponders the meaning of life...)**

Ichigo Kurosaki's dark brown eyes opened slowly. Clutching his head in his hands, he turned onto his side, avoiding the bright rays of light that leaked through the sliding door.

He hated mornings.

Groaning, an attempt to sit up failed miserably as the lazy soul reaper fell back down into the warmth of the blankets. As fortune would have it, his comfortable heaven was interrupted by the door opening with a wham.

"What the hell, Ichigo?!"

An overly tall redhead lieutenant stormed into the room, grabbing the substitute shinigami by the robe.

"Get out of bed! Have you completely forgotten what you're going to do today!" Renji screamed into the strawberry's face.

"Huh?" Confused and half asleep, Ichigo looked up at Renji with utter blankness.

Another figure entered the room and Rukia Kuchiki's demanding voice echoed in the area. "Has your stress finally caught up to you, Ichigo? Get out of bed, you have no excuse to be sleeping in this late. Didn't you plan to go see Hitsugaya now that he has been released from squad four into the prison barracks?" Rukia asked as the lieutenant dropped Ichigo.

The Substitute shinigami's eyes flew open suddenly as his memory came back to him. "Oh yeah!" Jumping forward, he tripped on his own feet before rushing out into the yard of the Kuchiki manor, where he had been staying in the soul society. He disappeared around the corner before either of the remaining soul reapers could say a word.

* * *

"You shouldn't bother."

Ukitake looked solemnly at the door he had just walked through. "He won't say a word, I just spent the last hour trying to talk to him. It's like speaking to an empty puppet."

The orange haired soul reaper stood in the prison barracks, in front of Ukitake, who had been present ever since the boy awoke.

Sighing, Ichigo asked his other question. "How are his injuries?"

Ukitake's expression hardened even more. "That's..."

The frown on the captain's face deepened into a scowl. "He got a good beating from Soifon and the others, but those were quick enough to heal. Underneath, however..."

"What?"

Ukitake's fist clenched in rage. "There are scars, cuts, and bruises everywhere. You can barely find an inch of his skin without a wound. We don't know what happened to him, but we know it involves torture."

"T-torture?" Brown eyes opened wide as Ichigo felt the word in his mouth.

The man nodded angrily. "And knowing Aizen, not just physically, but mentally too. That boy's heart has been completely crushed, it's even worse than when I ran into him in the forest."

Suppressing his rage, Ichigo started for the door into the cell room, but Ukitake held his out momentarily.

"Be careful, Ichigo."

"Huh?"

Ukitake looked at him seriously. "He's restrained with a form of a spiritual seal that is five times the strength used on regular prisoners, and the bars have a barrier impossible to break from the inside. Also, Hyourinmaru is stored securely in the squad two barracks, but we don't know just how dangerous Hitsugaya is. Don't let him get loose or anything."

The teenage soul reaper nodded slowly. "I understand."

With a one last glance, Ukitake moved out of the way and Ichigo stepped into the room.

"Toshiro?" The substitute called the boy's name as he closed the door behind him.

Light from a high window illuminated a cell occupying half the chamber. Wooden bars with inscriptions down the side separated the two halves, and large metal chains with similar décor were clasped around thin wrists, ankles, and a thinner one was fastened around the neck of a small boy in the middle of the room. He was sitting on the floor, the chains laying around him, the once white cloth of an arrancar's uniform now stained brown and red. A small meal of rice and water sat untouched by the edge of the cell.

Ichigo stared at the shinigami sadly. "Toshiro...."

Teal eyes looked up slowly. No emotion flickered through them.

_Ukitake's gonna kill me for this,_ Ichigo thought to himself as he laid a hand on a bar of the cell. With a slight burst of spiritual pressure, he opened the part that formed a door. Stepping through it he mentally recalled that it was impossible to open from the inside, but easy enough from the outside.

Picking up the tray of food, he stepped somewhat cautiously to the boy, setting the food and drink on the floor. He spoke quietly as he held the cup of water out. "Toshiro, drink something, you look like hell."

Toshiro didn't respond.

"Come on, if you don't drink you'll only be hurting yourself more."

There was still no response, but the boy slowly reached his hand out, taking the cup from the teen. Ichigo frowned as he saw the scars across Toshiro's skin.

As the soul reaper drank, Ichigo spoke once more. "Could you please say something? Even if you don't want to talk about what's been happening, could you at least acknowledge me?"

Toshiro stared heartlessly at the now empty cup in front of him, his mouth firmly shut.

The substitute stood in frustration, but the words he was soon to speak couldn't leave his mouth before the door opened and a messenger stepped in.

"I must bring Toshiro Hitsugaya to the squad one barracks, the Head Captain wishes to speak to him."

**(Gives toshiro a big hug) I luv u toshiro... I luv u sooooo much... U'll be my wittle brother kay? ****I'll b better than Momo could ever b!! **

**So I'm kinda too tired to ramble anymore SSO REVIEW ME FOOLS and c ya next time...**

**and I need something to draw... I'm bored and I have to draw something... but what....any suggestions? I'm desperate!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DID U GUYS READ THE NEW CHAPTER OF BLEACH!!!?? I won't spoil anything, BUT GODDAMMIT ICHIGO Y WERE U JUST STANDING THERE!!???? HOW COULD U LET TOSHIRO DO THAT!!! ARRRRGGGGGGGG!!! HEAD CAPTAIN TOO!! Y DIDN"T U STOP HIM FROM TRYING TO ATTACK AIZEN AGAIN!!!!! AGGGGGG! HORRIBLE PEOPLE! ok... he's not dead... at least he's (probably) not dead... I need to stop now b4 I spoil anymore... forgive me...**

**Because I do actually appreciate my readers/reviewers A LOT, I'm going to try to make my chapters longer and more.. satisfying... I feel guilty that I have such good readers and I don;t deserve it.. (Um, twin, your not on my list of ppl I appreciate. You laughed when I told u what happened to Shiro-chan in the latest chapter. I'm still mad at u. I will never forgive you. Toshiro will never forgive you. This is the only AN mention u get. SUCK IT UP)**

**Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!! (Evil smiley face)**

Ichigo glanced behind him at the doors of the squad one barracks as they closed behind him, stepping into the chamber that held the captain's meetings. He greatly appreciated that the Head Captain allowed him to join the meeting as a guest, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous. He felt the eyes of Zaraki Kenpachi on him, but he didn't dare look at the Captain, lest he get a hint that there was a possibility of a fight.

Silently ignoring the piercing glares of Soifon and the look of contempt on Byakuya's face, Toshiro moved to the center of the room, much like he did constantly in front of Aizen. Thick chains ceased rattling as the boy came to stop in front of the Head of the Soul Society.

The boy's face remained placid, empty. Cuts, bruises, and scratches were scattered around it, and his snowy hair had become crusted with dirt and dried blood.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya,"

Dark black eyes stared deeply into blank teal ones, searching for a hint of fear or remorse. With a lack of avail, the Head Captain spoke again.

"The crimes you have committed may not be unheeded. There are laws that must be upheld, and they call for an immediate execution."

Soifon shifted her feet in anticipation as Ichigo and Ukitake frowned in worry. As the words left the mouth of the Captain, an indifference surrounded the child, unaffected by any of those comments.

"However,"

Toshiro didn't move a muscle, listening intently to the Soul Reaper above him.

"Given the circumstances with Aizen, there is a possibility that your sentence may be of lesser gravity, given that you explain the events that occurred."

The small female captain frowned as she heard the words from the head captain, but she knew it was not the time to protest. All eyes stared intently at the young soul reaper, but Toshiro didn't give any answer.

Ukitake's expression deepened, his face lined with concern. _He's not going to defend himself, he won't betray Aizen... why?_ The man thought to himself softly

"What about lieutenants Matsumoto and Hinamori," Captain Kommamura asked, "What happened to them?"

At this, Toshiro's hand twitched. As silence of anticipation hovered in the room, the boy turned his head slowly until he stared Kommamura straight in the eye.

"Matsumoto,"

Empty eyes gazed emotionlessly.

"I killed her."

Silence. Eyes widened and breaths where taken to quickly. Ichigo couldn't believe the words had just been spoken. But the boy's expression told him it was true. The few words he had said, all of it had to be true.

"You- you killed your own lieutenant!?" Soifon shouted. She stepped forward towards the Soul Reaper. "How dare you! What gives you the right?!" Her gray eyes narrowed in rage as she advanced. "You're supposed to be a captain, under no-"

"Enough, Captain Soifon!"

The Captain stopped at the voice of Yamamotto. Seconds passed as she glared at the small soul reaper, until she finally stepped back into her position. With this, the Head Captain spoke again.

"Hitsugaya, do you not wish to defend yourself?"

Toshiro remained speechless. The verification he had given Komamura being the only words he would say.

Yamamotto closed his eyes in conclusion.

"Very well then. You will be taken back to your cell while we discuss your sentence."

Three guards entered the chamber, walking swiftly to where the boy stood. Without any resistance, He allowed them to steer him out of the room, leaving the remaining captains speechless. Making one quick decision, Ichigo followed the group, sighing as the barrack's doors closed behind them.

* * *

"Ichigo!" As the Substitute Shinigami was walking behind the guards bringing Toshiro to his cell, he turned at the sound of his name.

Two soul reapers came running, Rukia and Renji. Stopping in front of him, they stared as Toshiro was led away.

"Ichigo, I heard they let you into the Captain's meeting, that's strange." Renji said blatantly after the group had disappeared.

"Yeah, I don't know why they did, but that doesn't really matter." The orange haired soul reaper replied.

"Did anything happen?" Rukia asked slowly, reading the expression on her friend's face.

With a small nod, Ichigo explained what had occurred during the captain's meeting, and his two friend's eyes widened in shock when he told them what Toshiro said.

"There's no way... Captain Hitsugaya would never..." Rukia stopped, putting her head in her hands.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Renji looked at Ichigo. "Did he say anything about Hinamori?"

"No," Ichigo replied. "I'm going to talk to him again, and try to figure out what Aizen did to make him like this."

Renji nodded. "We've been through a lot with him. I can't believe he's a murderer."

With another nod in response, Ichigo began to walk away, but he noticed, despite Renji's surprisingly calm demeanor, the Soul Reaper's fist was clenched in rage as he comforted Rukia.

* * *

By the time Kurosaki had made it to the prison barracks, the guards had already left the cell and were stationed outside. In their uniformed voice, they told the Substitute that the boy had unexpectedly passed out after they strengthened the barrier, probably from having that much spiritual pressure sealed away.

After they agreed to let him inside anyway, Ichigo entered the dark cell room once again.

It seemed strangely cold, colder than it should be with all the seals on Toshiro's spiritual pressure. Hesitantly, he stepped in and closed the door behind him, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim light.

Surprise jolted him when he realized there were two people in the cell.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he saw who the second figure was. A tall man, with long blue hair and ice formed around his body, there was no doubt of his identity.

"You're.. Hyourinmaru..."

The materialized Zanpaktou nodded as he knelt by his unconscious master.

"but- how... how can I see you?"

Hyourinmaru rested Toshiro's head on his cheset as he replied. "My master's inner world has shattered." Sadness reflected in his golden eyes as he untangled grime from Toshiro's hair. "Right now, it is taking all of my energy to appear here in human form, and I can't stay long."

Ichigo stared disbelievingly at him. "But why?"

"Because..."The zanpaktou paused, his eyes narrowing.

"Because my master won't speak for himself. He has locked away all of his emotion so deep down even I can't reach it. But I am a part of his heart, and I know.. that you aren't like the other Soul Reapers."

Slowly getting over his shock at seeing another's zanpaktou, Ichigo straightened up and replied, "How so?"

Hyourinmaru pulled softly at some dried blood that wouldn't come out of Toshiro's hair. "You don't care about the Soul Society laws at all, and you will do anything to protect your friends. So I must ask you... please...

...Please save my master."

"Eh?" Ichigo's face blanked in surprise.

Hyourinmaru's eyes tightened. "His condition has weakened me, and, I hate to say it, but I'm too weak to save him right now."

The zanpaktou turned and gazed at Ichigo, his expression worried. "So I have to ask you... no... I _beg _you... Please.. save Toshiro."

The substitute shinigami blinked in shock.

"Aizen's been controlling him by threatening the life of his childhood friend, Hinamori. Toshiro would do anything to protect her."

Ichigo took in too much breath as he realized what must've happened. "So... Matsumoto..."

The zanpaktou nodded grimly. "Aizen made him choose. His childhood friend, or his lieutenant. Toshiro couldn't lose Hinamori, but his decision crushed him.

And to top that off," Hyourinmaru's hand clenched angrily, "That bastard tortured him. More and more until there was nothing left to feel the pain. My master will never let himself feel anything. He doesn't want to feel the pain."

Ichigo stared at the pair in the cell. He couldn't believe that Toshiro had been forced through so much. And being captured by the Soul Society, there was no doubt that that had made everything even worse.

Suddenly Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard the door open loudly.

"HITSUGAYA!!"

"Hisagi?! Izuru?!" The substitute shinigami blinked in surprise as Hisagi stormed in, grabbing the bars of the cell where Hyourinmaru had just disappeared.

Teal eyes slowly opened.

"YOU KILLED HER!?"

**Ahem, well... Hisagi isn't very happy...**

**I know... it's kinda ooc for Hyourinmaru to say that to Ichigo … He's has too much pride and all that yada yada... but thats kinda the point... hyourinmaru is getting desperate. **

**For everyone who gave my art suggestions, I finished Toshiro doing oragmi, ITS ADORABLE... I'm working on a wolf one, but I haven't gotten around to coloring yet... it feels like that's gonna take a lot of time and I'm procrastinating... I'm finding drawing Toshiro in his cell surprisingly difficult, which I shouldn't but for some reason I do. I'll try to work harder on that one. I don't have any of them up yet, but if you go to my deviantart page which you can link to from my profile I'll get the pics up soon. **

**Anyway, please review me and I really wouldn't mind more things to draw. I just had two snowdays and I'm bored as hell.**


	16. Chapter 16

**FINE here's my next chapter.. I have no idea what Izuru's reaction is gonna be... but I'll figure it out as I go along... I hope I get it right... **

**I'm very sorry the late update...I was busy torturing my twin on Monday and didn't have enough time to update. I MADE HER WATCH BLEACH! Bwahahahaa! **

**The origami request is up on deviantart...I suck at drawing Momo.. but wutever... Toshiro's face is funny.**

**Without further adieu, the next chapter... I'm sorry but its gonna be kinda short. THIS SIN"T OUT OF LAZINESS! I need to if I'm going to make the story more... suspenseful... god Izuru what am I gonna do with you...**

Hands trembled as Hisagi gripped the bars of the cell. He stared in rage at the boy inside, Izuru behind him. His intense black eyes widened and he felt the scars stretch across his face as he yelled again.

"WHY!? WHY THE HELL DID YOU-" He stopped in frustration, the boy's empty eyes showed him that yelling wasn't going to get him anywhere. But he didn't care. His blood was boiling with hatred, an unrelenting rage that would not calm. His grip tightened even more as his expression hardened.

From behind him, Izuru stepped up, his face flickering with emotion he tried to hide.

"And what about Momo?" His own hatred crept into his voice, "Have you hurt her as well, Hitsugaya?! Have you sunken that low?!"

Both lieutenants glared at the soul reaper in the cell, but he only stared back. The other two only saw the boy's uncaring, but after what he had heard from Hyourinmaru, Ichigo could see so much more in the boy's eyes. All of the sadness and pain bottled up inside, everything that had occurred over the past few weeks, it was almost hard to look into those eyes anymore.

Hisagi's eyes grew as Toshiro didn't respond. Leaning forward even more, He yelled again.

"ANSWER US! HITSUGAYA!"

Nothing. The lieutenant would've attacked the boy had there been no bars.

"YOU BASTARD! WHO DO YOU THI-" Hisagi's voice faltered as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around he found himself staring at the face of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"That's enough, Hisagi." The orange haired shinigami ordered, "You don't know the whole story." Even though Ichigo had no intention of explaining the boy's situation, he tried to at least express that Toshiro wasn't doing this willingly.

But the small eyes of Hisagi, even if they did understand how sorry the boy must be, they didn't care. The only things that rushed through Hisagi's mind was the fact that his friend, his hyper, eccentric, and even annoying friend, was dead. No matter the circumstances, at the moment he could not forgive Toshiro.

Izuru, his eyes desperately searching Toshiro's for any sign, sank to the floor in angst. Staring at the hard wooden floor, he shuddered as he whispered to the shinigami across the room.

"How... How could you... your own lieutenant..."

Hisagi turned from Ichigo to look at his other companion, who was shaking slightly.

"Rangiku..." Blue eyes shimmered with remorse as he shook. Memories of how he had attacked her under Gin's ordered flashed through his head, and he regretted every moment of that encounter. He pictured her strawberry blonde hair, and her light blue eyes, and felt a horrible twisting sensation in his stomach as an image of her dead body came to him, his imagination getting the better of him.

He barely felt it as tears streamed down his cheeks, splattering onto the floor with soft pats.

The other lieutenant walked to his friend, his eyes wide as the soul reaper by his side broke into sobs.

Izuru wasn't weak. He had always had an air of depression around him, but he didn't cry easily. Losing Rangiku was a shock to both of them. It had struck Izuru head on, but Hisagi was still having trouble completely believing it.

Until now.

The man's hand clenched in rage. On an impulse, his hand flashed onto his sword, drawing it as he yelled to the impassive boy.

"You'll pay, HITSUGAYA!!!"

Spiritual pressure blasted through the area before Ichigo had time to react, and shreds of wood flew through the air as the bars and sections of the floor and wall were destroyed. Rage and pain reflected in Hisagi's eyes he released his spiritual pressure, directing all of it at the child in the cell.

Anger, sadness, hatred, everything tumbled through Hisagi's mind so fiercely his head spun and he felt himself give up on rationality. All he cared about was that one friend was dead, and another was suffering. The reasons didn't matter, the results did. The only thing he could think was that he could never, ever forgive the boy. Not only for the fact that he had killed Rangiku, but because of the uncaring way he just sat there, not acknowledging anybody.

More and more spiritual pressure flooded from the shinigami, until the building looked like it was at the brink of collapse. Seething with ire, Hisagi unleashed his power upon Hitsugaya, leaving no ounce of wrath behind in one attack.

As the blast barreled towards the boy, Hisagi's eyes widened in shock as he saw the pure stream of power stopped by an oversized zanpaktou.

Ichigo panted with the effort of stopping such a blow, but held his ground in between the lieutenant and the imprisoned soul reaper.

"Kurosaki..." Hisagi's surprise lasted only a second before his eyes hardened again, glaring at the teenage substitute soul reaper.

"Why are you protecting him?! He's a murderer! Step aside!"

"I told you that was enough, Hisagi!" Ichigo shouted. "You don't understand why he's doing this!"

"That doesn't matter! He killed Rangiku and he's probably killed Momo as well! There's no reason I will ever accept that can justify that!"

Ichigo's face was shadowed as he spoke once more. "You think he killed Hinamori? Don't you get it yet?! He's not doing this because he wants to! He's doing everything to protect Momo! And the things he's done has ripped his soul apart so painfully he has completely shut himself down! He doesn't deserve even more hard treatment!"

Hisagi paused working what Ichigo said through his rage.

"He's been through more than anyone should have to handle." The substitute said, his eyes staring at the floor in sorrow.

The two were silent until a white haired captain burst into the room frantically, looking desperate. "What happened!?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped when he saw Hisagi moving. The lieutenant sheathed his sword and placed his hand on his bent over friend. "Come on, Izuru, let's go."

As the two left the room, Hisagi turned and glared at Hitsugaya, and then Ichigo. "I don't know what I believe," he said slowly, "But I will never forgive him for murdering her."

Without another word, the man left the chamber, leaving Ukitake staring after him in surprise.

"Again, what happened?" The captain asked as he straightened up, taking a good look around the destroyed cell.

"I'll explain later. You should probably go find some Soul Reapers to clean this up." Ichigo suggested after a moment of silence.

Ukitake nodded. "And I'll get the guards in here to take Hitsugaya somewhere more... secure."

Ichigo agreed and the man left the room. Before Ichigo could take so much as a step towards the boy, four guards entered, and walked to the child, silent as usual. As the soul reapers led the quiet boy away, Ichigo gazed at the boy's eyes. Then something surprised him. As the boy walked past him, Ichigo caught him glance at him, and saw the tiniest, so tiny it was almost nonexistent, bit of emotion in his eyes.

When Toshiro had left, Ichigo stared widely at the now empty cell. With a wigh, he made his decision. He knew what he had to do.

**Hooray... My neck hurts.**

**Another thing about the art... I'm still too lazy to color that wolf, but I think I will after this... drawing Toshiro in his cell is surprisingly hard!! I've been trying and trying, but for some reason I just can't do it! Grrrr I'll try some more but I think I might give up soon.**

**I'm in a rush now, so toodles everyone, AND PLZ REVIEW ME!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's my next chapter! Enjoy!**

Teal eyes opened as the silver-haired soul reaper awoke. He was in a different cell, but the surroundings seemed not much unlike. There was very little light coming from the window, so in the back of his clouded mind, his subconscious understood that it must be nighttime.

Every muscle felt sore, aching everywhere from being worn to their limit. As Toshiro began to sit up, his stomach protested, bringing the taste of blood to his mouth.

The crimson liquid splattered on the hard wooden floor as the soul reaper ignored his body's warning. Leaning back, the child stared vacantly at the ceiling, his heart heavy but his mind resisting the emotions that tried to come.

After sealing away his heart, anything that happened to Toshiro seemed unreal, and the pain and sorrow that was forced into his life was pushed away along with everything else.

But not always. Every strike to him, whether emotional of physical, pushed him further and further into himself, into the hole of his inner world that had become so small it was his own person pit of hell. He knew there was no climbing out of it, no way to completely escape, but if shutting himself away helped lessen the feeling, he would do it. Even for Momo, even for all of his friends and close relationships, Aizen had pushed every limit, and Toshiro could no longer stand it.

Occasionally, sparks of sensitivity passed through that barrier, but Toshiro pushed them back down with all his might, his own fear of pain controlling him.

Shifting his position, Toshiro tried to avoid something that was poking into his back.

It was a moment before it occurred to him to look down to see what it was.

Toshiro froze as his hand found something long and hard, with a familiar chill to it. His head slowly turned to look over his shoulder, and he stopped short, seeing the weapon that had been hidden behind him.

It was Hyourinmaru. The purple sheath stood out against the bland area, and the star shaped hilt felt comforting in Toshiro's hand.

Speechless, the soul reaper pulled the zanpaktou out from behind him. Somebody had inconspicuously hidden it in a way that it was impossible to see from beyond the bars.

Running his hand across the smooth surface, Toshiro vaguely felt the remnants of spiritual pressure, no doubt belonging to the one who had left it there.

Something gave a small stir inside of him as he recognized the reiatsu, but he kicked it away swiftly.

Glancing at his wrists, Toshiro noticed the chains were bare. Just plain metal. The spell on them that had held his power back had been destroyed.

The boy stood after easily cutting off the metal binding him. Slowly, he stepped to the bars, and cautiously examined them.

It was the same. A familiar spiritual pressure still lingered around and the inscriptions were gone.

At the time, there was only one reality to Toshiro. He was freed. There was a chance he could escape. But whoever had helped him didn't leave long ago. Very soon, the guards would notice the leaking spiritual pressure, and that Hyourinmaru was gone from where it was held in the squad two barracks.

There was no time to waste.

Shreds of bars fell to the ground as the boy released his power upon them. Without hesitation, a blast of reiatsu broke through the ceiling, opening a hole into the night.

Already yells and shouts of alarm could be heard, Toshiro had known there would be no point in stealth. The spiritual pressure inside of him had been held back for too long, and he wouldn't be able to conceal his presence.

The boy rushed forward, determined to get as far as possible, though battle was inevitable.

There was a moment, as the cool air brushed against Toshiro's face, that his chest throbbed, and he found himself suddenly stop. Looking down, he saw what it was that made his subconscious stop him. Below him stood the squad ten barracks.

The cross that was their symbol stood out, and Toshiro took a step back. His hand clenched and his throat tightened. Memories of not too long ago, when had been comfortable rushed by him, flashing through months and months within a second.

_It... it hurts..._ For the first time in a week, one complete thought formed inside the boy's head. It came again and again as he felt his heart beating faster and faster, while his stomach twisted in sadness.

Toshiro's pause was not a wise decision. As soon as the boy got a grip on himself, pulling away the feeling back into the darkness, he was staring at Soifon in the face.

Gray eyes glinted with hatred. Catching the boy off guard, the petite Captain planted a kick into the smaller soul reaper's chest, sending him into the side of a vacant building.

There were only a few moments before two other figures had shown up.

Soifon turned, her voice directed at the orange-haired soul reaper "The head captain ordered that if the prisoner is to escape, only a small group of captains are to bring him back, no unnecessary additions.

Ukitake came to Ichigo's defense in an instant. "We both know that he is no unnecessary addition by now, Captain Soifon."

There was no time to answer as a sheet of ice found its way up from the ground where Toshiro had landed. As the three opponents dodged, Toshiro used the mountain of frozen water that had formed to propel himself into the air. At this point, the prodigy knew that wasting any time at all would only mean more trouble. Speed was vital if he was to escape.

Toshiro tried to break away, to flee from the battle and into the rukongai where he could hopefully find a way back into Hueco Mundo, but Ukitake appeared in front of him. No word could be exchanged as zanpaktou met zanpaktou. The boy backed off as soon as possible, not wanting to meet Ukitake's eyes, and found himself surrounded on three sides by the attacking soul reapers.

"Give up, Hitsugaya, or else we'll have to go through the same thing as the other day. You have no chance of leaving here alive." Soifon's harsh voice cam with no sympathy, no chance of understanding.

Toshiro stared, for one hopeless moment at the group surrounding him. Even if he somehow managed to defeat them, there would be reinforcements coming before he could get very far. If the impossible possibility that he could fight off them as well came to pass, there was still one thing that would get in the way: Toshiro had no means of getting back to Hueco Mundo. He was at the mercy of Aizen, if the arrogant traitor was even spending his time on Toshiro anymore. The man had probably already killed Momo and been done with it. Why should he keep Toshiro around anymore?

"No chance at all? Are yer sure about that?"

All the soul reapers present stopped in surprise as a well-known voice came into the scene. Toshiro turned as he felt the cold hand of another press onto the back of his neck. A creepy smile. Two slanted eyes, glistening as though humored.

"Gin... Ichimaru...?" Toshiro found himself pulled upwards as the lesser lord of Hueco Mundo jumped up, out of the range of the other three.

Ignoring the boy in his hands, Ichimaru spoke down to the three soul reapers below him. "I'm afraid I have to be taking him with me, though it seems awfully sad to leave such a good fight."

Ichigo stood in shock, staring at the traitor standing above him. He didn't know what to do. Was this a good thing.. or a bad thing? Did Aizen even need Toshiro anymore? Had he done the right thing for him?

Soifon spent no time being shocked. She leapt into the air, Shunko flying from her shoulders. Though the attack was easy to dodge for Ichimaru, Ichigo released his own Getsuga Tenshou, sending a stream of pure power their way.

Ichimaru's hand on Toshiro was nearly tight enough to cause him pain. It was so loose, that Toshiro found himself falling through the air in the opposite direction that Ichimaru he dodged.

Turning mid-air, he found himself facing Ichigo, who had jumped up to meet him, his zangetsu raised.

Time slowed down. Toshiro saw for that instant an opening in Ichigo approach that could not have been an accident. Without needing to draw Hyourinmaru, Toshiro placed his feet on the substitute's shoulder. There was one moment, when Toshiro leaned forward before he jumped away that his head was close to Ichigo's ear. Very softly, he whispered to the teenager.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

The small boy sprang away, pushing Kurosaki back to the roof of one of the buildings of Seireitei.

Back by Ichimaru's side, a giant hole opened in the air, darkness coming from within. The two entered, the teal eyes of Toshiro Hitsugaya once more empty, reflecting none of the fear he held of what would come next.

**Ahhh.... are my cliffhangers torture? I'm sorry I know how frustrating they are... in another fanfiction I'm reading the author doesn't update for months... It's horrible waiting. But hey, I update regularly, don't I?**

**Well, I must say, writing this chapter involved a lot of stalling and headaches... I'm sorry I know I rushed it, and I'm sorry it's a bit short... but I think I'm making this story a little too long... I don't like writing long stories because then I lose interest in it too quickly... This story already has a long way to go and I think I might write a sequel to it.. actually I think you guys will murder me if I don't write a sequel, considering the ending... **

**Well I think this makes up for my pathetically short AN in the beginning... So PLEASE review me... I'M GONNA MAKE PIZZA!! This is exciting cuz I only get pizza like five times in an entire year... poor me... sob sob... **

**I should draw something... or watch anime... hmmmmm what to do what to do.... REVIEW ME!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Blehbleh HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!! Nee hee haa hee haa hoo ENJOY IT! BLEHELHLBLHELLBNMWAHAHAHAH**

… **I'm normal....**

Two sets of footsteps echoed through the white halls, the soft pats of their feet being the only sounds. The passageways were unusually empty, but this had become an exception. Gin Ichimaru walked quietly by Toshiro's side, guiding the boy through the corridors.

The ex-captain of the third squad examined the boy as the two moved forward. Although there were several wounds across the child's body, he walked as though he was unharmed. The white garb that had been given to him nearly a week ago had long been torn and dirtied beyond recognition, and those teal eyes, glazed over with exhaustion, stared forward, wiped blank of everything.

Gin turned forward again, the boy's condition should be of no concern to him.

Several silent minutes passed until they at least reached the end of the hall, coming to one large door. Nothing stood out from it, it was the same as ever, white.

With one last glance at Toshiro, Gin opened the tall door, leading them inside.

Aizen's greeting came as soon as the entered, his haughty voice coming from his throne above all others. "Hitsugaya," His smirk grew as the boy came further into sight. "We've missed you over the past few days."

There was a small grunt from the corner of the room. Grimmjow came into view, his face hard with disdain. Many words lingered in the Espada's tongue, but he held them back, knowing how unwise it was to interrupt Aizen.

As Gin stepped to the wall, Toshiro stopped in the center of the room, his empty eyes not meeting Aizen's.

"You have been quite problematic for us recently, now how should I handle something like this?"

Silence hovered sullenly in the air. Frowning, the man stood from his seat. As he began to walk down the steps, his voice resounded through the chamber once again, this time directed towards his subordinate.

"Gin, please do enlighten us. What is the proper counter measure for disobedience?"

The ever-present smile on Gin's face widened as he replied. "That, my lord, would be... punishment."

Aizen stopped in front of the petite soul reaper. "That's quite correct, Gin."

The man grinned down at the boy right in front of him. "Now, Toshiro Hitsugaya, what should your punishment be?"

There was no response as Toshiro continued to stare downward, avoiding eye contact.

Somewhere, buried deep within Toshiro's soul, hatred boiled. Something might've been screaming at him to attack the man before him, but Toshiro only brushed it aside. He knew the consequences of accepting his feelings, and he would never take them. There was absolutely no sign of the boy's ire.

"Hitsugaya," Aizen frowned as the he stared at Toshiro, "It is polite to look at people in the eye when they are speaking to you."

Knowing the command hidden in the suggestion, Toshiro obediently raised his head, his eyes finding Aizen's.

Teal met brown. Aizen's mouth returned to it's original smile, seeing the boy so devoid of emotion.

"I see." The man's hand began to move forward as he spoke. "So you have shut away your emotions. That is very like you, Hitsugaya. But the little you've buried inside is enough."

Aizen's hand rested over Toshiro's chest. "Enough for me to punish you with."

The child's eyes, heavy and clouded, slowly grew wider as images flashed before his eyes.

Towns, villages, all full of innocent people, children and families with smiles on their faces. All of them happy, living a peaceful life in the Soul Society. The sun could shine, and everything seemed beautiful. But that image didn't last long. Toshiro felt his memories come back to him vividly, forcing him into reliving the moment. A zanpaktou fell. Screams. Cries for help. People begging for mercy. Toshiro paid them no heed. Every horrified face of every innocent person Toshiro had killed came before him, reminding him of the horrors he'd done.

Then there was Rangiku. Her soft blue eyes wide and in shock as Toshiro's blade came to her side, resulting in a fatal blow.

As Aizen held his hand to Toshiro's chest, the boy's eyes wide and staring ahead, though not seeing the face of the man he hated, a thin line of tears fell down the corner of his right eye, running down his cheek and to his neck.

Aizen's smile only grew more. "Hitsugaya, you truly have done some horrible things in your life, haven't you?

And to think that you actually got captured by the Soul Society, and I even had to send Gin out to rescue you. You really should understand something.

You very existence is meaningless. From the moment you came into contact with me, your fate had been decided. For as long as you live you will be serving under me. There is no choice, no fathomable way to elude the endless void of pain that awaits you.

But eventually, I will tire of you. And playing my little game will cease to entertain me, and your purpose for existing will be gone. First, I will kill Momo, right in front of you, just so you can witness it. Then, I will kill you. Everything that you've striven for, protecting your friends, living on to help the ones you love,

in the end, it will all be meaningless.

But you already know this, don't you? That even if you do escape from me, you will never be free. The Soul Society will execute you. I will murder you. You can tell by now, can't you?

That you will never again feel happiness."

Toshiro couldn't respond, but that one line of tears continued to fall from the side of his face. He knew everything Aizen had said was true. He could never feel anything but pain ever again. No matter how hard he tried to bury his emotions, even if he immersed them so far in his soul that not even Hyourinmaru could find them, they would never truly be gone. He would never, ever be able to be free.

"That, Hitsugaya, is your fate."

Aizen stepped back, taking his hand off of the boy's chest. Too stunned to say a word, the boy felt himself weaken, and fell to his knees in front of Aizen. The man smiled in satisfaction, as Toshiro's eyes once more fell in defeat.

"Grimmjow, considering his condition, I'm afraid if I let you have anymore than half an hour, he'll die." As Aizen spoke he stepped away from the boy, walking towards Grimmjow with a small device in his hand. "Make the most of it."

Grimmjow took the black weapon in glee.

"Come, Gin, I have some business to discuss with you." Gin followed Aizen's orders out of the room as Grimmjow stepped towards Toshiro, his eyes glinting with anticipation.

* * *

Momo sat in the same place she had been in for the past week. Her brown hair was messy, and her large eyes were bagged from lack of sleep. All she found herself able to do anymore was to sit there, trying to sort out her thoughts. She tried so desperately to push Rangiku out of her head, but she was so scared of what would happen she had lost control of any thoughts.

What would Aizen do to her if Toshiro never came back? How could she ever live with herself if he never returned? How would she-

The door opened. Every time that had happened over the past week, she would look up instantly to see if Toshiro was back, if he was okay. But now she had grown so used to disappointment that she didn't even look that way.

That changed when she heard the voice of Grimmjow ordering someone into the room. As she looked up, she saw her friend. He gasped as the Espada pushed him inside roughly and closed the door without giving Momo a glance.

Catching her breath, Momo scrambled to the entryway, sliding to a stop by Toshiro's side.

"Shi- Toshiro? Toshiro!" She called his name as she rolled him onto his side.

He was conscious. But that didn't change how scared that made Momo when she saw his face. His eyes were wide, staring ahead at nothing in particular, not looking her way. His body trembled uncontrollably, shaking from fear and pain, and no matter what Momo did to get his attention, he wouldn't respond.

The boy's clothes were even more torn than before, and his chest was almost bare. Everywhere across his chest, bruises were visible, but they were strange, black and ominous, Momo could tell,

Grimmjow held nothing back in only half an hour.

Continuing to try to awaken him, Momo called again and again, causing her to almost not notice when the door opened again. She didn't look up until she saw another pair of hands lay gently on Toshiro's shoulder.

Her brown eyes widened and she nearly fell back in surprise. "I- Ichimaru?"

Gin didn't even glance at her. Turning the boy onto his back, Gin withdrew a small flask from his robes.

Momo's shock turned into anger within seconds.

"What do you think you're doing?! Get away from him!" Tears of frustration flew through the air as she lunged forward, trying to attack Ichimaru.

A single hand was all it took to hold Hinamori back as the ex-captain undid the top to the flask. While the boy next to him continued to tremble, Gin slowly slid the vial to his mouth and clear liquid flowed forward. As the drink went down through his throat, Toshiro's eyes slowly began to close, until he completely passed out.

Momo stopped struggling against Ichimaru in shock.

"What... what did you do..?"

The man's eyes where open and serious, taking a moment before he replied.

"If I hadn't given him this now and the last time Aizen used that weapon on him, he would've gone insane by now."

Momo couldn't believe her ears. "But you're working for Aizen! Wouldn't that be what you want?!"

There was no response as Gin softly picked Toshiro up from his place on the floor.

"What are you doing?! Let go of him!" Momo nearly screamed in rage, but her attempts to pull her friend away from the man were fruitless.

She stopped in surprise when he set Toshiro down on the couch, laying his head comfortably on one of the pillows. Momo only stared for a moment until she realized what had happened.

"It.. it was you."

Gin stood and walked past her, his face unreadable.

"You were the one who healed his wounds... last time..."

Gin continued to walk to the door.

"But why? Why would you?"

The ex-captain finally stopped when he reached the door, and held the handle as he replied. "Because,"

His next action finished his response. Slowly, he opened the door, and revealed the one who had been standing there.

Momo's eyes grew wider and wider. "No... no way...

….Rangiku?.."

**I hiss at all of you who saw through Aizen's illusionary power. How dare you see right through me! Just kidding... I dropped hints so I can't complain. If anything, good for you for seeing right through it. If you really thought she was dead, well, congradulations, you make me happy. At least I can fool SOME people. **

**OOOOkay, well lets hope I find more things to happen in the next chapter or I'm afraid it might turn out very short... short is not good short is baddddd**

**Well, could you plz review me?! PLEASE! I suffered while writing this chapter, do you have any idea how cold my hands are?! No! You don't! SUFFERING!!! plz review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry this was a day late, fanfiction wouldn't upload my document.... AGAIN**

**Monkeys are fun..**

Momo, backing away from the door in shock, blinked in disbelief as she spoke.

"But... you... Toshiro....

… What?"

Rangiku stepped inside quietly, Gin closing the door behind her. Her blue eyes soft, she walked to Momo and sympathetically put a hand on her shoulder. Slowly, she pulled the girl in closer, until she had wrapped her arms around her in a friendly hug.

"I'm still here, Hinamori."

Brown eyes where wide with astonishment, but Momo whispered a quiet question.

"How? Toshiro..."

Rangiku pulled away. "Is he asleep?" She asked, ignoring the girl's inquiry.

Stepping from the corner, Gin answered for Momo. "Yes, and he will be for about another half hour."

As she saw where the boy lay, Rangiku rushed forward and knelt by the side of the couch. Her hand shook slightly as she looked underneath the ripped cloth and saw the state of health Toshiro was in. His chest rose and fell unsteadily, the various injuries impairing his ability to breathe. His teal eyes were shut tight, his face contorted in distress.

"Gin..."

The man nodded and came to her side. She looked at him thankfully as a green glow surrounded his hands, slowly healing the worst of the wounds on the boy's chest.

"Wait... what's... Rangiku..." Momo could barely speak as the two sat by Toshiro's side, she was so taken aback by their appearance.

Still ignoring Momo for the moment, Rangiku spoke to the man beside her.

"He... He'll be okay, right?"

Nodding once again Gin confirmed it. "Yes, physically at least. Aizen wouldn't let him die, he only drags him as close as possible. Mentally, because of the elixir I gave him, he'll probably just return to the state he was in before that weapon was used on him."

Rangiku nodded slowly.

Still standing, alone and confused, Momo started to regain her ability to think clearly. "What's going on!? Rangiku... I thought you... That Toshiro had..."

"It was an illusion." Rangiku finally responded.

"Aizen used his power to deceive him," Her hand shook in anger. "and lead him to believe he really was killing me."

Momo shivered with happiness. "So... none of that was real?" She smiled as tears began to run down her cheeks. "I'm so relieved... I really thought that he had..." The girl trembled "We.. we have to tell Toshiro... He'll be so happy, and he won't have to be so broken, and-"

"No!"

The small girl gave a small gasp as Rangiku's harsh tone resounded through the room suddenly.

"You cannot tell him. Absolutely not. My captain... he cannot know that I am alive." The strawberry blonde's eyes where hidden behind her hair.

Momo couldn't understand what she had just heard. "But... Why?..."

Rangiku remained silent for a minute before she responded, "Because... If Aizen found out... He would kill me for real, and Gin..." She looked at the man with helplessness.

Ichimaru spoke for her as Rangiku stared sadly at the body of her captain, who had begun to breathe at an easier rhythm.

"We're no supposed to be here. Aizen would be able to tell if Hitsugaya had a little more spirit to him. He can' know."

Momo gazed at the floor in sorrow.

"Rangiku...

… you're alive...

All this time, I couldn't think of anyway to cling to hope. I watched as Toshiro fell apart... and I can't do anything about it. I... Grimmjow forced me to hurt him... There was nothing I could do... and now, I'm so confused... How can I keep this from Toshiro? How can I..."

Rangiku stood, silent as Momo continued.

"How can I live my life like this? Capt.... Aizen's gone... he's hurt me... and I... I can't..."

"Stop it, Hinamori."

Momo looked up at the lieutenant in surprise. "What?"

The woman's eyes narrowed as she glared down at the soul reaper standing before her. "Stop being so selfish. Every word I just heard out of your mouth was 'I' or 'me'"

"No.. I..."

"My captain would do _anything_ for you. This whole situation proves it. He's gone beyond death, being tortured mentally and physically past anything anyone should have to endure." Rangiku's eyes glinted with rage.

"And how do you repay him? You're only thinking about yourself, and how distraught this has been making _you_. He's the one... he's the one whose suffering! Not you!"

Momo shrank in dismay. "I'm not..."

She had never seen Rangiku get so angry like this. It wasn't like her... She had always been so cheerful, why was she getting upset like this? Momo's mind raced. Was she that selfish? She had cared for Toshiro, but, inside, she was always been thinking about her own misfortune, even before Aizen had captured them.

When she had attacked him, believing that he was Aizen's murderer, she knew that it must've hurt him, but she never really stopped and thought about the torment he had really been put through. And now.. With Aizen... he was in such agony that he had almost been driven to insanity. And, yet, she still thought about herself?

Rangiku was right. She was self-centered.

Momo sank to the floor in shame, her soft hair falling in front of her face.

"We need to leave, he wake up soon." Gin said as he stood.

Rangiku nodded as she turned her gaze away from Momo. She stepped over to her captain and brushed her hand across his sleeping face, wiping away a loose strand of hair.

"I'm so sorry, captain."

She walked to Momo and placed her hand on the girl's head. "I have faith in you, take care of him, Hinamori."

She only nodded in response, sobs coming to often for her to speak. With once last glance at the unconscious soul reaper, she came to Gin and followed him out of the room.

Ichimaru's creepy smile had returned by the time they reached the corner. He guided her throughout eh empty halls, walking swiftly until they reached another door. Gin unlocked it and stepped inside, Rangiku behind him.

As the door shut, she spoke softly.

"Gin, you didn't have to do that."

The man only squinted at her, his expression falling again.

"I told you you shouldn't have. Aizen probably already knows, he has surveillance everywhere, you..."

Gin walked past her, deeper into the barely lit room he stayed in. "I could tell that's what you wanted. Aizen won't kill me."

Rangiku came back to his side, moving closer and closer forward until she was leaning against his chest.

"I'm so sorry there's nothing I can do, and I'm only making things worse..."

Gin moved his hands to her back and stroked her hair softly as she gripped his robe.

"You've always been terrified of him, haven't you? I had no idea... that Aizen had..." Her whisper broke off, feeling his warm body around her in his embrace. He was always so different around her. She never understood why, but his sly smile always faded when he looked at her. Recent events had changed that.

Ichimaru changed the subject, knowing what was really on his mind. "Somebody will save him."

Rangiku looked up in surprise.

"Hitsugaya. There are other people who care about him, and I don't think they'll give up on saving him." Gin remembered the face of the orange haired substitute, determined to protect his friends.

"He's not like I was. He will be rescued."

The man frowned deeper. "I'm sorry I'm too much of a coward to do it myself."

**Was this chapter short? I think it was... i'm sorry, but I think it was kinda good. Sorta... what do you think?**

**MOMO IS SELFISH AND ALWAYS WILL BE SELFISH. I just had to have Rangiku yell at her. She needed it. **

**I'm gonna draw a pic of Gin and Rangiku hugging or something now... It's gonna be sweet... **

**And I need help with something. I drew a pic yesterday of this kid with white hair and red eyes and he's really small and holding a blanket and smiling. Now the problem is that he takes up only a TINY TINY , well not that tiny, but only a small portion of the center of the page. So my solution (excuse my sick and twisted mind) is to have the floor in front of him splattered with blood. Or I could just leave it the way it is... boring.**

**Anyway, please review me!**


	20. Chapter 20

**ENJOY!**

**AND REVIEW! PLZ!**

The most recent of the Captain's meetings began unusually quiet. Soifon was seething with rage from her position in the line, and even Komamura seemed more upset than usual.

"He couldn't have escaped on his own! Not even he has the power to break those seals on his own." Soifon broke the silence unexpectedly. Every captain looked in her direction, unknowing of what to think.

From the front of the room the Head Captain spoke in response to Soifon. "There are no traces of spiritual pressure left behind from the cell, except from Hitsugaya himself. As such, we cannot prove that somebody assisted in his escape."

Soifon's eyes narrowed, tightening her expression. "But he couldn't have done it! Somebody from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads carried this out!"

"Did you ever think," Zaraki spoke roughly, "that it might've been Aizen who freed him, of someone working for Aizen anyway?"

This time it was Byakuya Kuchiki who interjected. "No. If it was Aizen then he would not have to send in Ichimaru that late, he would've been there the entire time. It's safe to say that Aizen didn't aid in Hitsugaya breaking out of the cell."

"So there is a traitor among us!" Soifon yelled as her eyes flickered to Ukitake. "Somebody else must be working for Aizen!"

Soifon's hatred for traitors burned in her chest, and her piercing gaze flew across to all the present Captains. She opened her mouth to speak hastily, but another's voice stopped her.

"Enough of this." Captain Unohana stepped forward, her face placid. "Like the Head Captain said, we don't even know if anybody did help him out. And even if it is true that he was aided, it is impossible to discover who it was. This quarrel is merely wasting our time."

Kyouraku smiled crookedly, that was Unohana for you.

"Furthermore, what we should be focusing on is getting Hitsugaya away from Aizen."

Soifon's eyes widened. "You mean rescue him!? But-"

"Please let me explain, Captain Soifon." Unohana breathed deeply and began to speak. "Whether or not the actions he has taken are by his will, we cannot allow Hitsugaya to remain with Aizen. We must acknowledge his strength, and that if Aizen gains him, he gains that strength. Also, the Hogyouku..."

Unohana paused, and she glanced at the Head Captain.

The old man's head rose solemnly, "You will have to forgive me from not disclosing this information to you, but we have to be sure it was true before we could tell."

* * *

Gin Ichimaru entered the throne room, a creepy smile etched across his face.

"Welcome, Gin."

Gin strode to the center of the room, where Aizen was standing instead of upon his throne. The man's hands caressed a small spherical object standing on a pillar, whose yellow glow reflected in Aizen's brown eyes.

"Ya called, Aizen-sama?"

"Why yes, Gin. Could you please fetch Aporro for me? I believe he should be finished with a study I requested of him."

"A study?"

Aizen nodded. "If the results are what I think they are, Hitsugaya will of much more use to use than I originally thought."

* * *

"Captain Unohana, Captain Kurotsuchi, and I have been researching the particles of energy left behind by the Hogyouku for a while now." The Head Captain began. "And we have discovered something that is most troubling concerning the Hogyouku and Hitsugaya's power."

A knit appeared between Kyouraku's brow as he responded slowly, not understanding the situation. "What does Hitsugaya have to do with the Hogyouku? They're completely unrelated."

"Quite on the contrary, they have everything to do with each other." Mayuri Kurotsuchi commented. "that, and Aizen's plot for the destruction of the entire Soul Society."

"However, we must consider the possibility that Aizen himself does not know of this information, his carelessness on protecting Hitsugaya supports that. As such, I suggest everyone here keeps their lips sealed regarding this manner." Unohana continued.

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it." Kenpachi said impatiently. He couldn't stand still for too long.

Unohana cast a disapproving look at Zaraki was his restlessness, but spoke nonetheless. "We have reason to believe that Hitsugaya's zanpaktou, Hyourinmaru, has the ability to break down the particles of the Hogyoku, to multiply them and speed their cycle."

Ukitake's eyes widened. "So... That means..."

The Head Captain nodded. "Yes. By using Hitsugaya's power, Aizen can completely release the Hogyouku's power, and harness it to his will."

Shocked faces surrounded the room, the assembly taking in what this all meant.

The Head Captain kept speaking. "Originally, it would've taken months, possibly even years for Aizen to fully release the Hogyouku, but if he uses Hitsugaya, He could do it when ever he wanted."

Komamura's hand tightened. "But how? What does ice have to do with that kind of power? How is that even possible?"

Kurotsuchi's eyes brightened with glee. "Ah, the answer to that is the molecular patterns of the Hogyouku go in such a way that will coincide to the patterns of any ice based zanpaktou. The reason is because they are naturally flowing in a spiral that is contained within a small spherical object, but these particles contain such a high concentration of energy that they are constantly flowing in that one direction at abnormally high speeds, and are packed together so densely that they are unable to stray from that path. By using extremely powerful ice, such as that contained in Hyourinmaru, the molecules will begin to slow down due to the low temperature. This is completely basic knowledge. Because Hyourinmaru is the strongest ice-based zanpaktou, it is ideal for Aizen use Hitsugaya's abilities. The pressure inside the seal will begin to build up as the particles slow, and eventually, it will break, realeasing its full power. However, studying the molecular structure of the Hyogyouku behind that powerful seal is extremely difficult, and it is possible that Aizen originally believed that not even Hyounimaru could slow the stream of particles. But, without a doubt soon enough he will have fig-"

"Okay enough already! We didn't need all that babbling crap.

Unohana sighed softly, then looked forward. "The point is, whether or not Aizen knows of this information, we must rescue Hitsugaya before anything that catastrophic happens"

** feel so special that I actually wrote that speech for Mayuri! It's all scientific and everything!! I SUCK AT SCIENCE!! **

**I kinda have to go draw now, so I'll see everyone later, sorry, I know that this chapter is kinda short and boring.... but next Monday should be better!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I had a dream about Aizen last night. Gin too. But Gin was being all evil and Aizen was talking about how he would make the world a better place... and they had a housekeeper with sharp nails.... And then I woke up, and then fell asleep again.... then I dreamed about spiders. First there was one and I killed it... then there was another... I killed that one too, and then this other one came, but it had these huge pincers and it was sucking my blood.... last night... was not a good night.... I hate spiders...**

Aizen stared at the slip of paper he held in front of him, the new information spinning through his head. The results. This was perfect. Everything was lining up perfectly.

The ex-captain had no idea how he had overlooked such a thing. But even though he had been careless, everything was working out in his favor.

Hitsugaya was in his hands. Completely under his control. Aizen could already taste victory.

He had prepared himself to wait months and months releasing the seal on the Hogyoku, but now there was no need. Aizen felt a smile begin to creep across his face, his victory easing any fragments of doubt he had ever had.

* * *

Momo was kneeling by the side of the couch, resting her head by his hand as she stared sorrowfully at Toshiro's sleeping face. Since Rangiku had left, she barely moved at all, just kept staring, lost in her thoughts.

She was selfish. Everything that had happened as because of her existence, and if she wasn't so weak, then Toshiro would never have had to go through this. But it did happen. Of course then she had to be so stupid. She told Toshiro she hated him for killing Rangiku, and that tore his heart to pieces. Momo hadn't meant it. She could never hate Toshiro. If she ever thought she did, it only took a few minutes for her to realize once again how much she meant to him, and then she couldn't help but feel closer.

Her brown eyes widened a little as her friend stirred in his sleep. Part of her hoped he was about to wake up, but part dreaded seeing his eyes again. His teal eyes, the eyes that once held so much emotion underneath an icy gaze, the type of emotion that you could only see if you stared into them. But now this eyes were glazed over. Empty. Devoid of any hope or feelings. Momo feared that she would never hear his voice, yelling at her to be careful, or to stop treating him like a child. That was Toshiro. He always seemed so grumpy, but was really caring for his friends, and would do anything to protect them.

His hand twitched slightly, and his head turned to the side. Momo sat up slowly and brushed a strand of silver hair out of his eyes. As she pulled her hand away, his eyes opened slowly and found hers in an instant.

"Lil Shiro?" She whispered softly.

_Please say it..._ Momo found herself thinking, _Please say it... tell me not to call you that... Please... _

His gaze turned away. He stared at the ceiling emptily, ignoring her presence. Defeated, Momo lowered her head into the couch cushion, feeling tears well in her eyes. She never though she'd miss him scolding her.

She stared at the blackness behind her closed eyes, knowing how pointless it was to try to do anything. She couldn't help him. She was useless, always had been useless, and always will be useless. There was nothing for her... nothing...

_STOP IT!!_ Her own voice screamed through her head. She was doing it again. Thinking about herself. Momo chided herself. Old habits really do die hard.

The small lieutenant was brought out of her thoughts when she felt something brush past a bruise on her forehead.

"Did they hurt you?"

Momo looked up in surprise. The words Toshiro spoken proved that he was concerned, but his voice still sounded hollow, and his eyes were the same. He wouldn't let the emotion through, but he must need to reassure himself.

The bruise was actually just from when she had slipped and hit her head a little while ago, and was barely what anyone could call painful, much less needing concern.

"No..." She shook her head "No I'm fine... they didn't touch me."

He turned away again, his conscience settled.

Momo started to feel tears again. He was the exact opposite of her. He never, ever cared about himself, or the condition he was in. To him, it was only her. How she was doing, if she was okay... that was all that matter to Toshiro.

The door opened.

Momo wasn't expecting it, and jumped at the sudden noise. Getting over the surprise, she stood and turned to see who it was.

She fell back in shock as Aizen himself strode into the chamber.

"Ai- .. Aize... no... what're you..."

The man's smile was as evil as ever as the boy on the couch sat up, facing Aizen. The Espada Grimmjow entered behind Aizen, his hands in his pockets.

"Hitsugaya, come." Aizen commanded.

Toshiro, somewhat shakily, came to his feet and began to walk to the man he called him. However, as he reached the edge of the sofa, his legs gave out on him and fell to his knees.

"Grimmjow..."

The Espada understood immediately. He stepped in front of Aizen and grabbed the boy's arm. Yanking Toshiro upwards, Grimmjow sneered at the weakened shinigami, taking delight as the boy winced in pain.

"Stop it!" Momo screamed. "He's too weak! You can't take him out to the Soul Society now! Sto-"

She cut off mid-sentence, staring widely at the calm eyes of Aizen. The man smiled softly and spoke. "Fear not. I won't be sending to the Soul Society anymore.

No..."

Aizen grinned even wider. "No... He has a much greater purpose now."

"A.... Greater purpose....?" Momo stumbled over her words, not understanding what Aizen spoke of.

"Yes." The man began to turn to leave the room. "Also, I will be separating you two from now on. I can't risk him regaining his emotions."

The girl's eyes widened. "Separate us!? No! You can't-"

Aizen stopped, interrupting her. "I believe I have control over what I can or cannot do. You, pathetic shinigami, have absolutely no say in the matter."

Without another word, Aizen left the room, closing the door softly behind him, leaving Momo wide-eyed and hopeless.

* * *

Toshiro stumbled slightly as Grimmjow pushed against his back, thrusting him into the throne chamber.

"Thank you, Grimmjow, you may go now."

The Espada glared at Toshiro, but backed away as ordered, sneering as Aizen closed the door.

"Now then, Hitsugaya."

Aizen strode to the middle of the dim room. As he reached his hand out to the side of him, a thin pillar appeared, and the very top spun off. A small sphere was floating in place, shadowy material spinning inside it.

"Come forward."

Toshiro obeyed silently, advancing until Aizen was satisfied. The boy gazed blankly at the Hogyoku as Aizen with drew a long zanpaktou from his robes. Hyourinmaru's purple sheath seemed to almost glow from the Zanpaktou's rage of being handled by Aizen.

The lord of Hueco Mundo held the weapon out to Hitsugaya and the boy took it, showing no signs of recognition of the blade in his hands.

"Now, cut the Hogyoku."

Toshiro didn't find himself caring why Aizen wanted this. His body was shaking very slightly from the effort of standing, but he unsheathed the zanpaktou in his hands, and brought it in front of him.

Aizen's eyes glinted in anticipation as the boy raised the sword and thrust it down.

A rush of blue reiatsu flooded from Hyourinmaru as the blade came in contact with the Hogyoku. Toshiro's glassy eyes widened a little as the powers collided. Aizen stepped back when shots of blue and black energy flew wildly through the air, engulfing Toshiro and everything around it in bright light.

Even Aizen had to hold his arm in front of his eyes as the the light intensified. When in dimmed after a few moments, Aizen stood up straight and took in the surroundings.

The Hogyoku was the same, not even a scratch on it, and the particles inside continued at their regular pace. Toshiro had been thrown across the room, and was crumpled against the wall, breathing heavily and trembling uncontrollably.

Aizen sighed at the disappointment, but he knew not to be surprised. He walked over to where the silver-haired shinigami had collapsed and gazed down at him, his eyes glistening with superiority.

"I should've known"

Toshiro struggled for breath, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Your body is still recovering from what Grimmjow did to you, and won't be able to break the Hogyoku until it is fully healed."

The ex-captain sighed once more and turned as Gin entered the room.

"What's happened? I heard an explosion, are 'ya okay"

"I'm fine." Aizen walked to his throne and sat upon it. "But you have perfect timing. Take Hitsugaya to one of the lower prison chambers. He will not be staying be staying with Hinamori any longer."

Gin scanned the room until he sighted Toshiro against the wall, still breathing unevenly.

"And why is that?" He asked, his smiled crooked

Leaning his chin against his hand, Aizen sighed and replied. "I don't want him to get his emotions back, and if he stays with Hinamori he may. If I'm going to use the power of his soul to break open the Hogyoku, I don't want any emotion to leak inside."

Gin cocked his head thoughtfully. "Makes sense, I guess."

* * *

By the time Ichimaru set Toshiro down in the cell, the shinigami had begun to breathe easier. The new place Ichimaru was told to bring him to was much like the one he was held in in the Soul Society but by no means as comfortable as the one Momo was in. Aizen wasn't taking any risks with securing him anymore.

Thick bars separated the hard stone room. On one side it was bare, with the exception of heavy shackles that where hammered into the wall. On the other side was the door to leave the room, and a medium sized window, also barred.

As Ichimaru dutifully tightened the chains onto Toshiro wrists, he avoided the boy's eyes and stared out the window. He knew the window was only put there to taunt the prisoner, showing the endless spans of hueco mundo, and the freedom it could bring. When he finished fastening the metal, Gin took a small canteen from his robes and brought it forward to Hitsugaya.

The boy pushed away, eying the container with caution.

"Relax, this time it's only water." Gin said. Caving in to his exhaustion, Toshiro allowed the cold liquid to flow down his throat.

When Ichimaru finally stood up and started to leave, Toshiro was laying on the floor, slowly falling asleep.

**I think I'm gonna a picture of that... It would be cool... I'll try...**

**I get lasagna for dinner! Hooray!! I would be much happier, but I'm actually really sick right now and my head hurts like hell... So I'm gonna go nap now and PLEASE REVIEW ME!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

Ichigo quietly advanced towards the squad thirteen barracks, wondering to himself whether or not Ukitake had returned yet. It had been hours since the captain made his way to the meeting that was called, and Ichigo was getting tired of waiting.

He wanted to know what was going on. If something important was being told about Toshiro, or anything that has to do with Aizen for that matter, he craved to know more immediately. He had sort of hoped that he would be let into the captain's meeting again, but apparently his audience was unnecessary.

With a heavy sigh, Ichigo turned another corner, not seeing the hyper-active orange haired girl in front of him.

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelped after she stepped away, fingering a small bruise on her forehead. Her gaze fell to the floor, where the teenager had crouched, holding his head in pain.

"Oh!" She gasped as her hands fluttered to her mouth, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, and I just- Oh are you okay! I could-"

Ichigo weakly looked up at her. "I'm fine, Orihime."

The girl blinked a couple times. "Oh, okay."

"What are you doing here, though?" He asked as he stood, still rubbing his head. "I know I'm skipping, but don't you have school?"

Orihime grinned happily. "We decided to come help you! Urahara told us that Toshiro had been taken by Aizen, so we figured that you'd probably end up going to Hueco Mundo to get him back, and we don't want to be left out!"

The substitute shinigami stared at her blankly for a couple moments. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Oh!" She smiled again. "Chad and Uryu are here too, but they're inside. I came out to look for you. We've all come to help!"

"Uh.... oh... Okay." Ichigo blinked awkwardly, his head fuzzy. "Wait, am I really that predictable that you knew I would go to save Toshiro?"

Orihime stared back at him without a word.

"Right. Okay I get it." The teenager grumbled. "Let's get inside, is Ukitake there?"

Nodding, the girl responded cheerfully. "Yep! I just passed him a second ago, but he looked pretty tired."

"Well, we should go see what's going on."

* * *

Momo hugged her knees to her chest, burying her face in the white cloth of the fabric she wore. She hadn't expected it to be this frustrating, this... devastating. She had never realized how good it was that Aizen allowed Toshiro to be in the same quarters as her, but now she was falling into sadness. Without knowing what was happening to Toshiro, Momo felt insecure and irrational. No matter how much she tried to sway her mind to other topics, her friend's pained face came into her mind. It was hard, not knowing what was happening, if Toshiro was alive, was he being hurt, what has Aizeen been doing to him... She had no way of understanding any of it.

And yet, she tried very hard to not feel sorry for herself, and to focus on Toshiro. It seemed that, while selflessness came to Toshiro easily, selfishness was a natural habit of Momo's, and breaking it was by no means an easy task.

Rangiku had told her that she had faith in her. She asked Momo to take care of him. But now how was she supposed to do that? At this point, there was nothing she could do to help him, nothing at all.

Momo gazed into the blackness, trying to think. Toshiro would find something. Toshiro would figure something out. If their positions were switched, he would never sit the way she was, helpless and pathetic. No, he would never give up in saving her, just as she shouldn't give up in saving him. Never.

She racked her brain, desperately trying to find a way, any way, that would help her friend. Anything.

* * *

Ukitake sighed heavily as he shook his head. "I'm too exhausted for this..."

Ichigo had just entered the room, and everyone was staring at Ukitake expectantly. He had hoped to be able to rest when hr got back from the stressful captain's meeting, but that was definitely out of the question now.

"Come on, just tell us if there's any news." Ichigo pleaded, his face serious.

"Well," Ukitake gave in, taking his seat behind the desk of his office. The faces of Uryu, Chad, Ichigo, and Orihime continued to wait in tense silence. "If you want the good news first, the Head Captain has ordered that Hitsugaya may be rescued."

There was a small breath of relief from Orihime and Ichigo.

"But we have also discovered a disturbing fact about his connection to Aizen, and the Hogyoku." As everyone else present remained still, Ukitake explained the situation with Hyourinmaru's power, and the possibility that Aizen may not know of it. Unohana had asked that that information not be shared to anyone outside of the captain's circle, but the Head Captain allowed Ukitake to tell Ichigo after he had requested it.

Ichigo's eyes were wide by the time Ukitake finished the story. "...But if Aizen uses Hyourinmaru to break the Hogyoku's seal, then what will happen to Toshiro?"

Ukitake's face was grim. "He'll probably die. The amount of energy it takes to break it will be too much for him, especially since his abilities are still immature, so his death is almost certain."

"Dammit..." Ichigo's eyes narrowed in rage. "And Aizen didn't even know this when he first captured him... so what reason did he have in the first place?"

Uryu answered quietly from the couch. "He probably just wanted to scare the lower Soul Reapers, so they saw what kind of power they were up against, weakening them."

"And to some degree," Ukitake spoke, "just for entertainment."

"Entertainment!?"

The captain of the thirteenth squad nodded gravely. "Aizen may be patient, but he must find himself somewhat bored just waiting for the winter war. To him, maybe tormenting Hitsugaya brings him some satisfaction."

Ichigo's hand clenched in rage. "What kind of a sick and twisted person would do something like that? How can he get satisfaction out of something that horrible?"

"But I wonder..."

Everyone turned at the sound of Orihime's sympathetic voice. The girl looked sadly at the floor, her eyes glistening with confusion.

"I don't believe that anyone is born evil. I have to wonder what could have happened to Aizen to make enjoy such a thing."

Everybody looked away, unknowing of any answer. None of them cared to consider Aizen's past, but there wasn't much to know of.

"Orihime..." Ichigo stared up at her. "It may not be possible for a person to be born evil, but it is possible for a person to be born lusting for power. And if you take the wrong road in that desire, as I believe Aizen did, you'll eventually go too far, and find yourself so immersed in that lust that you truly are evil. Eventually, one thing can lead to another, and Aizen probably ended up becoming this twisted, enjoying other people's suffering."

Orihime gazed at the floor softly. "But maybe there is still a heart somewhere in him."

Ukitake stared sympathetically at her. "I don't think so. Aizen probably never had anything tragic happen in his life, and he probably gave up his heart a long time ago when he dedicated himself to gaining more power."

"I'm sorry, Orihime," Uryu continued, "but not everybody has an emotional weakness. Aizen certainly doesn't."

"And I don't see how anybody with a heart could do something as horrible as he's done." Ichigo commented angrily.

**I'm sorry the theme of this chapter was a little weird, but I felt that I had to do a little bit of explaining for Aizen. I'm much too lazy to give him a sad past or anything, so I did the only other thing that came to mind, which I believe is totally true as well. Nobody is born evil. **

**Except my twin... of course she's not actually human so that doesn't really count for her. She's mostly devil spawn**

**I know Ichigo said all those things about how horrible Aizen is being to Toshiro... but... errr... it still gets worse... I spent all day today thinking about hings that are going to happen in the sequel.... painful... painful... I truly am horrible... poor poor Toshiro, doesn't deserve the fate given to him... **

**Well if you could plz review me that would be super nice... I mean I got nineteen reviews for my last chapter which is pretty impressive, but, what can I say, I'm greedy. GIMME MORE! Plz? (Lil Shiro-chan comes out) plz review and make us both very happy. Toshiro needs some happiness.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, well I've procrastinated writing this long enough... I'm sorry, quite personally the last chapter and this chapter and the next couple chapters are gonna be hell to write, just because nothing really exciting happens to Toshiro... well.... Maybe I can do that... and then that... I don't know.... we'll see...**

Hyourinmaru glared at the void of darkness in front of him, frustrated to no end. The enclosure he was in inside Toshiro's soul seemed to be only infinite blackness, but at the same time, it was made up of all different shades of black, some more ominous and sinister then others. Hyourinmaru tried desperately to pry at the blackness, trying to dig inside at his master's heart, and find where he had buried himself.

Somehow, parts of Hyourinmaru wanted to stop. When Toshiro was being tortured, Hyourinmaru had naturally sunk away from the surface of his master's soul, not wanting to feel the pain as well. But when he raised up a little, just to feel his master's condition, the pain felt unbearable. It was only a scrape off the surface of Toshiro's stronger feelings, but it was excruciating. Because of what he was going through, Toshiro pulled into himself, to protect himself from the hurt as much as possible. If hiding away was helping him against the pain, how could Hyourinmaru deny him that comfort?

Irritated by the situation, the great ice dragon seethed in rage, digging his icy tail into the darkest of areas. He had tried this already countless times, but to no avail. While there where instances where Toshiro's feelings shone through the eerie night, usually the emotions were buried much to deep for Hyourinmaru to reach.

He could never understand how it was possible. How Toshiro could be able to hide inside himself so thoroughly. The purpose of a zanpatkou is to protect and guide his master, as a being within a soul reaper's heart. But it wasn't just in physical protection that a zanpaktou acted. They were supposed to be the ones who could always understand their master and lead that soul reaper in the right direction. Whenever faced with an issue, it was instinct for a soul reaper to turn to his zanpaktou, to confide in it, and to trust it with everything.

Yet Toshiro was so stubborn. It wasn't that he always turned away from Hyourinmaru, there were countless times that he had appreciated the powerful zanpaktou's advice, but when it came to certain things, certain feelings that he tried to deny, Toshiro was unwilling to let them out, and to accept Hyourinmaru's guidance. That was the way it had always been between them. Hyourinmaru would try to talk to him about such things, and Toshiro would turn away.

His fangs clenched in rage, Hyourinmaru dug deeper, determined to find his master. Exhaustion bit at him, but the zanpaktou did all he could to push it away. He refused to give up on his master. He would find Toshiro's emotions, and bring them to the surface, no matter what it took.

* * *

Ichigo nervously fingered the edge of the table, uncomfortable in his situation. He was standing inside the squad twelve barracks, waiting once again for Ukitake. The thirteenth squad captain had agreed to meet with Captain Kurotsuchi to discuss how they would be able to get to Hueco Mundo, which, due to recent changes in the connection between dimensions, was posing a problem.

Captain Kurotsuchi himself was sitting at his over sized computer, typing away at full speed, and mumbling unintelligible nonsense to himself every so often. It was awkwardly quiet, Ichigo leaned against another table impatiently while the lieutenant, Nemu, eyed him cautiously.

He couldn't have been happier when he finally heard the door open and Ukitake stepped into the area.

"You'll have to forgive my lateness, I'm afraid I overslept a bit."

The man had been resting after a stressful day, but was now ready to see what was going on. Judging by the relieved look on Ichigo's face, the wait had been tense.

"Well, well now. Onto our issues. We'll have to make this fast, I happen to have other business to attend to." Kurotsuchi said, the words spilling out of his mouth quickly.

"Yes." Ukitake agreed. "Now what was the interference into Hueco Mundo you mentioned earlier?"

Captain Kurotsuchi spun on his chair and began to type furiously once more.

"It seems that something hinders our ability to open artificial portals to another world. Hueco Mundo to be specific."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "It must be Aizen."

Ukitake nodded slowly. "Hmm. And that probably means he's figured out about the Hogyoku. He is arrogant, but at least he is taking some precautions to protect Hitsugaya's life.

"Well because of this problem, I suspect it is impossible for us to travel there." the eccentric captain stated.

"What?" Ichigo slammed his hand on the table. "But there's no way Aizen will let Toshiro into the Soul Society again if he knows! Are you saying that it's impossible to rescue him? Don't you have any way to break the interference?"

Kurotsuchi's golden eyes constricted in anger. "Watch your mouth, boy. Do you think I am that useless?"

From the inner pockets of his robe, Kuortsuchi withdrew a small silver device, plain almost like a cellphone.

"If we can somehow get one person to get this into Hueco Mundo, it could stop the interference, and I would be able to open a gate. However, the problem is getting it there..."

"Well what good does that do us?!" Ichigo yelled, his temper rising. "If we can't get to there, what use is it?!"

Ukitake sighed as Kurotsuchi rebutted, outraged by Ichigo's insult.

"If you think you could do a better job, go ahead and-"

"Enough!" Ukitake shouted.

The two stopped arguing and glanced at the older shinigami who had become exasperated with them.

"If this is the only thing, then we have no choice but to wait until Captain Kurotsuchi is able to break the hinderance, which I am faithful he has the capability to do. Until then, we need to prepare ourselves and-"

"Wait?! You want us to wait?!" Ichigo yelled, this time directed at Ukitake. "You expect us to just sit around while Aizen is doing whatever he wants to Toshiro?!"

"I know it's difficult but-"

"IF WE WAIT ANY LONGER HE'LL BE DEAD!" Ichigo shouted in rage.

The other inhabitants of the room were quiet as the substitute shinigami seethed.

"Ichigo, I-"

"No, I'm sorry." Ichigo sighed heavily. "I shouldn't have gotten worked up, everyone's trying the best they can. I've just been..."

"Stressed." Ukitake finished for him. "I understand. We've all been under pressure, it's okay to be angry."

Ichigo sighed again, and turned to Kurotsuchi, changing the topic. "You're sure there's no way to get into Hueco Mundo?"

The captain nodded. "Well, if there was a way I would tell you and be onto the work I actually cared about, wouldn't I? It might be possible, but it would take weeks, if not months for me to break the transmission."

"Maybe Urahara..."

Ukitake shook his head. "Even though Urahara uses methods more convenient then ours because he doesn't have restrictions by the laws of the Soul Society, I doubt he would be able to find a way either."

Ichigo clenched his hand. "There's got to be something..."

Silence. There was no answer, nobody had any solution.

Ichigo stared at the silver device on the table. _There's no way to open an artificial gate into Hueco Mundo... But we just need one person to take this there to be able to open it... it's impossible..._

Suddenly a thought jolted the teenager, and he spun on his heel to face Kurotsuchi once more. "You said it was impossible for us to open an artificial gate?"

"Yes, that is what I said, have you gone deaf?"

Ichigo, his eyes wide, turned to Ukitake. "Hey, have there been any changes in hollow attacking in the real world?"

Ukitake shook his head, confused. "Um, no... why are you-"

A grin spread across Ichigo's face. Without another word, he grabbed the silver device and began to rush out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I'll be taking this!" The substitute yelled. "I've got an idea!"

**Hooray I know what's gonna happen next chapter... yay... **

**I HAVE THE HICCUPS!! ACKK  
**

**REVIEW ME TO CURE THEM!! PLZ MAKE THEM STOP!!!**

**sooo … i'm gonna go sharpen my axe... me and my friend (not my twin) have a certain someone we hate to TAKE CARE OF tonight... so cya all later**

**REVIEW ME!! PLZZ!! THESE HICCUPS ARE TORTURE!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I AM NOT HAVING A GOOD DAY!! My sister decided to break her laptop so now she's using mine which is actually, technically, her back-up laptop, but it still pisses me off cuz now I have to write on the desktop…**

**Enjoy the chapter….**

Ichigo sped out of the twelfth squad barracks, a smile still spread across his face.

"So how do you turn this thing on?" He asked as he slid to stop, turning to Ukitake.

Ichigo fumbled with the small rectangular silver device, searching for a switch.

"You have to release some spiritual pressure into it." The confused captain explained after following the substitute out of the barracks.

"Ah." Came the reply as Ichigo heard a click.

"But, Ichigo," Ukitake sighed. "You know we have no way to get into Hueco Mundo, so why are you-"

"Correction," the teenager interrupted, "we do have a way."

Ukitake's eyes widened. "Really? You figured something out?"

His eyes twinkling, Ichigo nodded. "Yep, I'll be able to open it in a sec."

"How?"

"Come on, Ukitake," The substitute rolled his eyes. "You were the one who told me that the hollows hadn't stopped attacking in their regular pattern, so they must be getting in and out of Hueco Mundo."

Eyes growing wider with comprehension, Ukitake barely felt his mouth moving. "So, you going to-"

"Aizen has blocked any artificial gateways to his hideout, but he wouldn't dare prevent any hollows from leaving Hueco Mundo as the desire. So if I can use the hollow inside of me, I should be able to open a portal and go there, though I think I'll only be able to go alone."

The thirteenth squad captain grinned. "And then you can use the device Kurotsuchi created to get the rest of us in."

"Exactly." Ichigo completed triumphantly.

"Good job, Ichigo. Once we get everyone ready, we can-"

"No way." The teenager turned the other way stubbornly.

"Huh?"

"I'm going right now, don't try to stop me."

Ukitake stepped forward, expressing his frustration.

"But you should at least wait until-"

"No!" The teenager yelled. "If Toshiro dies because we come too late, I will never be able to forgive myself. Please, Ukitake, don't try to stop me."

Silence hovered in the air heavily as Ukitake thought about what Ichigo had said. Whether or not he tried to stop him, Ichigo would go to Hueco Mundo. It was for the best, the less time it took to save Toshiro, the better.

"Fine, go ahead. I'll get everyone ready."

"Thanks, Ukitake." Ichigo replied softly. "But, who're you bringing?"

The captain frowned. "I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it, but you'll know as soon as you open the portal through and I have everyone ready, So don't worry about it."

With a nod, Ichigo turned and began to reach inside of himself, searching for the evil that dwelled there. His consciousness elsewhere, he did not notice Ukitake as he shunpoed away to begin preparations.

_Alright, you, I know you're in here somewhere…_

He found himself in his own inner world. Tall buildings surrounded him, and the gravity's strange effect kept him sideways on one of the structures.

_Now since when do you come looking for me?_

As the slithering voice resounded in the area, Ichigo turned to see the inverse of himself, grinning menacingly. His yellow eyes were slanted with evil intent, and his white robes contrasted Ichigo's perfectly.

Now being in the same dimension, the two's voices could be heard clearly, instead of echoing through Ichigo's head as it normally did.

"I need your help with something." The orange haired soul reaper replied, completely serious.

"When do you ask?" The hollow answered with a cackle. "Usually you just take my power, your not the type to ask permission."

Rubbing the back of his head, the teenager responded awkwardly. "Well, you see, I need you to do something that I can't really figure out how to do on my own…"

"What?" The hollow asked impatiently.

"Uh, since you're a hollow, I was thinking… can you open a portal to get us into Hueco Mundo?"

Mad laughter ran wildly. The hollow grinned wickedly as Ichigo's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"You think I would do that for you?! Why would you want something so STUPID?"

Ichigo raised his chin in defense. "I have to-"

His words were cut off by the hollow suddenly moving I close to Ichigo's face, his grin lazy.

"I'm going to take all of your power. If I let you into Hueco Mundo, the only thing you're going to accomplish is get _killed_. If you're dead, then what use are you to me?"

"Get out of my face." The substitute spoke dangerously.

With a snicker, the hollow obliged.

"For your information, I'm not doing this to die. I'll do everything in my power to stay alive. But if we don't get Toshiro out of there, we're helping Aizen, and then everyone is going to die. This is to save lives, not to lose them."

His head cocked to the side, the hollow sneered "Fine. I'll let you through. But if you die, I'll make sure your soul gets a painful torture that will make you wish you had listened to me in the first place."

Ichigo thrust himself out of his inner world, just in time to see darkness envelop him before his eyes.

***

Rangiku sat silently by a small window, staring out at the plains of sand before her. A hundred thoughts looped in turmoil inside of her. She had long ago given up on understanding any of them, and she just tried to let it all sink in.

She knew that, at the moment, there was nothing she or Momo could do to help her captain, no matter how she tried to think of a way. And it wasn't just her captain. She remembered Ichimaru's long, solemn face as he confessed his cowardice to her, and how his creepy, obnoxious smiles seemed to disappear as he looked her way.

She turned as she felt arms wrap around her shoulders. A warm body embraced her tightly, and recognized the voice of Gin, strangely softer than normal.

"They're coming for him. It won't be long now."

Rangiku rested her chin on his hand resting on her shoulder. "He's no the one I'm most worried about."

"They'll get Hinamori, too. And I'll make sure you as well."

She shook her head softly. "Gin, I'm worried about you. You have to leave too."

"You know I can't do that."

***

Ichigo stood in utter disbelief, his hand not processing his order do grab Zangetsu.

_You…. You did this on purpose, didn't you?!_ Ichigo screamed to his inner hollow as he took in his surroundings. _I thought you didn't want me to get killed!_

_Ya never told me exactly were to bring you. _The hollow replied slyly. _These guys won't be able to kill us._

_Yeah but I'll be exhausted after fighting this many hollow! Then how do you expect me to have the energy to save Toshiro?!_

_I don't actually place rescuing some white haired brat very high on my priorities list. _

_You bastard…_

Ichigo sighed as he regained control of himself. The persistently irritating hollow inside of him had decided to place him in almost the worst possible location. Deep in the Menos forest, Hollows of all different levels surrounded him, each menacing in their own way.

_You're going to pay for this later._ He growled to his inner hollow.

**Haha… I think I kinda did make Ichigo and his hollow's relationship not violent enough.. But whatever. Oh and I was really mad at all of you who predicted what Ichigo was going to do. I need to stop laying so many hints. I was going to change it just so it would be so predictable… but then I decided it was pretty much impossible to come up with anything else… so I got over it… I just hope I'm not always that predictable.**

**I HATE ORANGES. My mom packed me one for lunch even though I keep asking her not to… theyre gross**

**I had a dream about an axe murderer the other night, SHUT UP TWIN I KNOW WUT YOURE THINKING …. Despite my evil and demented and bloody self, I was pretty scared.. Is that good?**


	25. Chapter 25

**STRAWBERRIES!!! AND PINEAPPLE!!!! AND CHOCOLATE!!!! HOOORRAAAAYYYYYYYYYY**

Stumbling forward, Ichigo swore under his breath as he sat on a large rock to rest.

_I can't believe you made me do that._

Hollow blood stained the floor around him, though he was unscathed. Exhausted, he breathed deeply and rubbed his sore muscles. With every hollow exterminated, for the time being, he rewrapped his zanpaktou and set it next to him. Ichigo sighed heavily again as he fumbled around inside his robes until he found what he needed. The small device glinted against the moonlight from Hueco Mundo's vast desert.

"Well, I suppose now would be the time to use this, huh?" He said to himself.

Rubbing his temple, Ichigo focused his spiritual pressure, a task that never came easy to him. After and attempt or two, he finally heard the familiar click as the device reacted.

Giving a small smile, he stood and stepped back, setting it on the rock. Moments passed with no difference other than a small buzzing sound coming from it. After a couple quizzical glances from Ichigo, the device sputtered some static until a strange type of holographic screen appeared above it.

"Huh?"

Static continued to shudder the screen, until Ukitake's face eventually appeared, looking pleased.

"Ah, Ichigo. So you got it into Hueco Mundo alright?"

"For the most part." Ichigo said with a huff. "What's going on? I thought this thing was supposed to open a portal."

"Oh no, it just opens up communications." Came the reply.

"WHAT?!"

"Relax, Ichigo. Since we have been able to open a connection, it won't be long before Captain Kurotsuchi is able to widen it and then create a portal."

"Oh." Ichigo released the sudden tension that had gripped him. "So how long should that take?"

"A couple hours… At least."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Ichigo yelled, stiffening once more.

"Wha-" Ukitake's expression turned surprised. "What's wrong?"

"A couple hours?!"

"Well, yes, it's not very easy."

Ichigo's eyes flickered with rage behind his hair, he wished they could've just told him that earlier. After everything, he was just supposed to wait even more? He barely even knew Toshiro, they weren't close by any means, and he was sure that the young captain wouldn't have asked Ichigo to rescue him. But for some reason, Ichigo knew he couldn't leave him alone. There was no way he would ever be able to live with himself if he didn't do everything in his power to save the boy, and that was what he was determined to do.

Toshiro was somewhere, perhaps somewhere closer than he thought, and Ichigo would go to any lengths to find him. That was just what he had to do, no matter the cost. He didn't know why he was so determined to be help Toshiro, but Ichigo believed it was because of what had happened to his mother. It was because his mother died to protect him that he continuously felt that he had to protect everyone, just in hopes that it would someday make up for his weakness as a child.

Also, he could almost understand Toshiro. Though the boy was probably hundreds of years older than Ichigo, Toshiro reminded him of himself. Toshiro's pain reminded him of how much it hurt to have everything closed up inside of himself. It wasn't coldness that kept him to himself, it was fear. He had feared that allowing anyone else to see his pain would only cause them discomfort, and they would turn away. Ichigo was convinced that Toshiro was going through the same thing, and had always closed off his feeling, because he didn't want to burden anyone else with it. He never had a family as understanding as Ichigo did. He never learned how to share what he was going through, and now he was only hurting himself more and more, by keeping it all inside.

Ichigo's fist balled up. He wouldn't let this go on any longer than it already has. There was no way he'd let Toshiro continue to suffer more and more.

"Ukitake?"

The captain blinked slowly. "What?"

His face shadowed, Ichigo spoke, directed at the small device sitting on the rock in front of him. "Can this thing run normally on it's own?"

Confused, Ukitake responded slowly. "Well, yes, but why do want to know-" The man's eyes widened in comprehension. "Don't you dare, Ichigo…"

With a grim smile, Ichigo reached for Zangetsu, thrusting it onto his back.

"Sorry, Ukitake, but I can't let Toshiro wait any longer than he already has."

"ICHIGO!"

But the teenager had already turned out of side, breaking into a run towards Las Noches.

* * *

Byakuya advanced through the first squad barracks, his feet making small pats against the wood floor. His face as impassive as ever, he opened the door into the inner conference hall.

"Captain Kuchiki, thank you for coming."

The Head Captain Yamamotto was sitting behind a desk, his lieutenant by his side. The room was only used for private meetings, being mostly just a desk and one wall open to look out on the Seireitei.

"What is it that you called me here for?" The black haired captain inquired politely.

"I have some business I must discuss with you, things that I believe any other captain would get too carried away with or refuse." The leader spoke slowly, his gruff voice filling the room. "I will put word in for you to go along with Captain Ukitake to Hueco Mundo, however there is something that I need done."

Byakuya waited patiently for the Head Captain to finish

"You must understand that you are not to reveal this to anyone going to rescue Hitsugaya, a few among their number may become outraged."

"Of course, Head Captain."

"Very good. Now you must see my position here. Hitsugaya's life is extremely beneficial to Aizen's plot, a plot that we cannot let succeed. His power has become a threat to us, no matter what he feels of his actions. While Hitsugaya has much promise and ability, we cannot allow Aizen to use misuse that power. However, it may become impossible to bring Hitsugaya back. If that is the case, Captain Kuchiki, or if things begin to become out of hand,

You are to kill Hitsugaya."

**Bum BUM BUMMM Will Byakuya do it? Well yeah of course he'll agree to do it, I mean will he have to? BUM BUMM BAAAHHHH SUSPENSE**

**I know I used some themes from DiamondDust Rebellion, but I had to, I sort of fit into the situation and I needed to explain Ichigo's determination. I mean really, Toshiro is just an acquaintance, maybe a little more, but not a close enough friend for Ichigo to go to EXTREME lengths for without any better reason. On the other hand… this IS Ichigo we're talking about… oh well what ever.**

**I've been thinking about the sequel more and more lately and I can't wait to write it! Horrible… horrible things happen in it… I doubt Toshiro will forgive me… or Ichigo for that matter. I've been meaning to tell you there will be A LOT of Toshiro/Ichigo FRIENDSHIP DON'T YOU DARE FOR ONE SECOND ASK ME TO MAKE IT YAOI BECUZ I WILL NEVER DO IT in the sequel. **

**Yayzers. Oh, and just for a certain person who thinks I shouldn't have announced how I was going to TAKE CARE OF someone that night, well, I was only going to go and help make dinner and clean up and stuff. ….. Yyyouuu beeeliieevveeee meee…. (Hypnotic stare)**

**Anyhow, if you wish to keep this particular author in an excitingly great mood, I suggest you review me! PLEASE!! AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS! BUT I WUD LOVE TO HAVE SOME MORE!!PPPLLEEEEAASSEE??!!! (just so you know, I am holding….. Something sharp…)**


	26. Chapter 26

Rukia rubbed her hands together on her lap, brushing away some cold. She glanced around the room, a little impatient. She and Renji had been waiting for the other two to come, and it was beginning to take too long.

"What do you think is holding them up?"

Renji turned at her question. His eyebrows knitted in worry. "I don't know, but I heard Izuru was pretty upset."

Looking down, Rukia sighed. "I suppose you're right. I still can't believe that capt- that Hitsugaya would do that."

"I can." The red head replied softly. At the questioning glance from Rukia, he continued. "Ichigo mentioned that Hitsugaya was protecting Momo. Then what do you think he would do if he was given the choice between Momo and Rangiku?"

Realizing what Renji was saying, the small black haired shinigami finished for him. "He would choose Momo."

"Yeah," The other lieutenant responded. "But it would still be really hard for him. That's probably why he was so shut down earlier, so he didn't have to face those feelings."

"But that's not the point." Renji and Rukia both spun at the sound of Hisagi's voice. Steeping into the room, the other shinigami continued. "What matters is that he killed Rangiku, nothing else."

Following the man was Izuru, who looked as miserable as ever, but was up and about at least.

Renji shook his head. "But you can't just judge off of that. We both know that Hitsugaya isn't a bad person. He's just thrust into this situation that is forcing him to do things he doesn't want."

"How do you know that he doesn't want it?"

"What? But-"

"Aizen betrayed us, Ichimaru betrayed us, and Tousen betrayed us. What makes you think he isn't just like them?"

"Because he wouldn't do that! He grew up with Momo, he would never do anything to hurt her, and he absolutely hates Aizen! He would never-"

"But if he-"

"ENOUGH!"

The arguing shinigami stopped as they heard Rukia raise her voice. "We didn't come here to argue Hitsugaya motives, we came here to help decide on who's coming with the rescue party."

"There's no way I'm going on a mission to save him." Hisagi spat.

Shaking his head Renji corrected the lieutenant. "Actually, you may want to."

With Hisagi and Izuru's full attention, The red-head continued. "The twelfth squad has come to believe that Matsumoto may still be alive."

Eyes widened around the room, and Hisagi and Izuru's almost begged for more information.

"While they haven't been able to sense her spiritual pressure, obviously, they haven't been able to confirm that it has disappeared. Therefore, they think that it's possible that killing Rangiku was just an illusion on Hitsugaya, something Aizen did just to break him."

"So you're saying that she still might be alive?!" Hisagi yelled in shock.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then I'm going." The lieutenant interrupted Renji.

Sighing deeply, Rukia spoke heavily. "Captain Ukitake already has Ichigo and Captain Kuchiki on the team. He's also allowing the humans Chad, Uryu, and Orihime to join. If Hisagi joins, no one else can come."

Stopping, the lieutenant of squad seven turned to Izuru, his eyes wide.

"Izuru… did you want to…"

The blond looked down sadly for a few moments, until he finally shook his head.

"It's okay" He gave a small smile. "If Rangiku is alive, I trust you to bring her back."

Hisagi's expression softened. "Thanks."

Skeptical, Rukia faced Renji. "I thought you wanted to go?"

"Apparently, that doesn't matter." Came his response, his face blank.

* * *

Gin tugged restlessly at the white garments he wore. The creepy smile that was constantly spread across his face was faded once more as he stared at the small body of Aizen's most coveted prisoner, who had fallen asleep curled into a small ball.

It was almost hard to believe how much Toshiro looked different. Aizen had changed him from the spirited, stubborn, compulsive, and even arrogant captain into this. Into being chained and empty, unable to believe in anything, without the tiniest scrap of hope. Dried dirt and blood was everywhere, and Gin couldn't help but wonder.

Did he look like this, all those years ago?

Ichimaru rubbed his head, trying to suppress the memories that tried to use that opportunity to jump back into his mind.

_Please… let me out… please…_

The man remembered his voice struggling to even manage to say those words. He was so much younger, and he didn't see how disgusting the world could be. He had been desperate, and would do anything to be let out. But no matter how he begged, Aizen kept him in.

Gin grunted. He didn't need flashbacks right now. Sighing slowly, he opened the gate and stepped inside, walking towards Toshiro. Pulling the same canteen of water out of his robes, he offered it to the exhausted boy, who had just begun to wake up. While under other circumstances, he should've recovered by now. But when Aizen had forced him to attack the Hogyoku, it had taken so much energy that he could barely stay on his feet.

Slightly apprehensive, Toshiro drank from the canteen, but relaxed as he tasted plain water.

_I'm going to have to make my move soon _Ichimaru thought _No matter what, I won't let him go through what I went through more than he already has. I don't care what Aizen does to me._

**OKAY!! So I'm hoping by next chapter I can get the exciting things started again, I know these past couple chapters have been a bit of a bore. Sorry, sorry, but they were kinda necessary.**

**I HAVE A TOSHIRO T-SHIRT, but I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE!! I spent two hours last night searching for it, BUT I CAN'T FIND ITTTT!!!! It's soo sad….**

**Plz cheer me up, I haven't been able to do anything today… I made fail pancakes this morning, and I haven't been able to draw anything all day AND I CAN'T FIND MY T-SHIRT!!!!!!!!! Plz save me**


	27. Chapter 27

Ichigo glanced over the corner of the wall, pressing his back to the hard surface as he heard footsteps. He fingered Zangetsu for a moment as an Arrancar walked by, but chose to remain unnoticed. A headache had begun to pound in his brain as he tried to be patient. Stealth was by far not his forte.

Having managed to successfully sneak his way in Las Noches, Ichigo was on full alert. Although, he almost completely sure Aizen already knew of his presence. The only thing that kept him from being slaughtered by Arrancars to this point was the Lord's arrogance. Ichigo could only hope that that arrogance lasted long enough for him to get to Toshiro.

It had only been a few hours at most since he had ran off to Las Noches, and finding his way through the white halls was by no means an easy task. Taking a slow, deep breath, he focused his mind, trying the best he could to find a trace of non-hostile spiritual pressure. Due to his lack of skill in this area of expertise, he figured it made sense that he couldn't find Toshiro's reiatsu anywhere. But he had at least hoped he could find Hinamori's. And if luck was on his side, Toshiro would be with her.

A small victorious grin spread on Ichigo's face as he finally sensed a weak and fragile reiatsu that he recognized as Hinamori's. Checking that the next hallway was free of enemies, he turned and sped down it, keeping one hand near his zanpaktou in case of attack.

By the time that he reached the end of the corridor, the substitute was beginning to get antsy. While knew that Aizen wouldn't bother trying to stop him purely out of arrogance, it was discomforting to be getting through without a battle yet.

Sighing, Ichigo decided worrying wasn't going to get him anywhere. Turning he placed his hand on the door leading into the next room, the chamber where he sensed Hinamori's reiatsu. Turning the knob, he peeked inside.

The small girl was sitting alone on a couch, hugging her knees to her chest and her head buried in her arms. Ichigo stepped in quietly, hoping a million times that it wasn't a trap.

"Hey..."

The substitute stopped short as the girl turned her head. Black eyes gazed evilly at him, and a wicked smile spread across her mouth.

"You fool..."

The "girl" stood, and slowly her appearance began to change. Ichigo backed away, but knew the only option was to fight. Brown hair fell away, peachy skin disintegrated, revealing a gray marrow-like skin.

_It must be a specialized hollow. _Ichigo thought. _Dammit, why couldn't Aizen just let me off easy?_

Hollows that could disguise their reiatsu were probably one of the biggest problems at the moment, considering how easily it could fool Ichigo.

A blast of cero forced the substitute to dodge as the wall behind him was blasted away. He unsheathed Zangetsu and blocked the arrancar's next upfront attack. By then, its appearance had changed completely.

A mask with blue markings around the nose and mouth shone in front of Ichigo. Pushing it away, he side stepped around the broken wall, shunpoing further apart.

Frustrated that he had been deceived, Ichigo released Getsuga Tenshou, blowing away the smoke that had risen from the explosion. With a small huff, he stood out of his battle pose to see the arrancar hissing, blood spilling out of its side.

_Well, at least it's not too strong._ The soul reaper thought. However, the victory did not last long as the ripped flesh along the hollow's side began to form back together.

"Instant regeneration?" Ichigo's eyes opened wide. The arrancar released a mad cackle and charged forward with more speed than Ichigo had anticipated. Catching his breath, the substitute expected to feel the blow against Zangetsu hard, but he paused when no attack came.

Shocked, Ichigo saw the Arrancar before him, blood spurting from wound in his chest, where a thin blade protruded from its skin.

Ichigo straightened up as the opponent fell, revealing the man standing behind it, retracting his zanpaktou's blade.

"I-Ichimaru?" Blinking out of his surprise, the substitute soul reaper immediately brought up Zangetsu, on full guard.

As Gin stepped forward, his eyes slanted and mysterious, his face was completely unreadable.

"If you wish to rescue Toshiro Hitsugaya, you'll have to come this way."

"Wha- what?" Ichigo found himself even more shocked, not believing the words he had just heard.

"You will have to move quickly."

Ichimaru began to turn the other way, leading the way. Unmoving, Ichigo just stared in shock, not comprehending.

"What?" Gin turned and looked back. "That is why you're here, isn't it?"

Snapping himself back, Ichigo rebuked testily. "What makes you think I'm going to trust you? You're working under Aizen."

"Hmmm..." The same creepy smile etched itself across Ichimaru's face. "I suppose you have no reason at all to trust me. But if you wish to save Hitsugaya, you don't have any other choice."

* * *

Momo struggled fruitlessly at some rope that held her hands behind her back.

"Really, Ulquiorra, I don't believe those bonds are necessary." Commented Aizen, standing above the glowing screens in the surveillance chamber.

The green eyed Espada nodded and undid the ropes, that bound Momo, and then respectfully left the room.

"Tch.... Aizen..." Her small voice sounded odd in a threatening tone, and the upper lord smiled softly at this.

"Now now, Momo, when did you stop calling me captain? That hurts my feelings."

Her face contorted in rage Momo contradicted him harshly.

"Don't you try to mess with my feelings like that again, Aizen. Any admiration I ever had for you disappeared the moment you laid a hand on Toshiro."

"Oh come, we both know that's not completely true."

Her fist clenched angrily, Momo continued. "It is now. Where is he?! What did you do to him? And why did you bring me here?"

Aizen smiled again. "So you want to see him?" He gestured her over. "He's right here."

Glancing apprehensively at Aizen, she stepped forward and looked into the screen the lord had pointed to. Slowly, her brown eyes widened as she saw her friend, laying alone in the small cell.

"The cameras we have around here allow me to see everything I want. The reason I brought you here is simply a precaution. As long as I have you, I have complete control over Hitsugaya."

Momo shuddered at the evilness in Aizen's voice, but did all she could to remain calm. Just being in his presence was crushing her spirit.

"And it seems Gin has betrayed me. Oh well, he shall pay for that later."

Rubbing her arm sorrowfully, Momo's thoughts rushed together hopelessly. _Why is it that I always just cause more of a problem? Why can I never do anything to save Toshiro??_

**Awww Poor Momo... Well next chapter I think should be long, but I hope I don't rush it... Ichigo gets to give a speech... Hooray for him.**

**I STILL HAVEN'T found my shirt! On the other hand I haven't been looking for it, so I suppose it makes sense. Wutever... I'm sad.**

**I have to go help make dinner. So HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY EVERYONE. At first I was going to publish this chapter without the actual story and just saying I was going to discontinue it. I really wanted to know what ur guys' reaction would be. But then I decided not to... no april fool's jokes for me**

**DID you ppl kno the horrible things you can do to peeps?! I luv them/**

**Plz review me!! It would make me so much happier!! PPLLZZZZz**


	28. Chapter 28

**My dog is sitting on my lap as I'm writing this, and he's asleep and breathing really heavily.... and twitching... strange dog**

Sliding to a stop at the end of a hall, Ichigo Kurosaki turned to Ichimaru, his eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"It's this way, right?"

The other man nodded slowly, his eyes squinted and still unreadable.

With only a hope that Ichimaru wasn't leading him straight into another trap, the substitute soul reaper turned the corner, beginning to a run down a set of marble white spiral stairs. Ichigo's head pounded in anticipation as he began to feel a dwindling spiritual pressure not far ahead, faint, but familiar. Finally stopping at the start of another hall, he stared wide eyed at the many doors.

The hall was lined with several doors, each white and menacing. Glancing at each and every door in shock, he faced Ichimaru, out of breath but desperate.

"Which one? Where is he?"

Ichimaru's face felt longer in his frown of concentration. "It's that one." He nodded towards the third door on the right. Ichigo began to step forward, only to feel a hand on his arm.

"Kurosaki, listen," The man's seriousness felt odd to Ichigo, but the situation called for it. "Hitsugaya did not kill Rangiku, it was only an illusion of Aizen's doing."

The substitute's eyes widened. "What? Really?"

Ichimaru gave a grim nod. "Yes, but if Hitsugaya learns of this too soon, the shock might hurt him even more. I would say to keep it from him until he's safe back in the Soul Society, but that's not possible in this situation, since I'll need to make sure she gets away as well. If you could, wait a little while and try to ease him into it"

Ichigo calmed down and frowned thoughtfully. "But last time I saw him, he was so shut down I don't think he would let any of his emotions get in the way of anything."

"Don't underestimate him." Was the quiet response. "And don't underestimate Hyourinmaru's ability to communicate with him. I think he just needs a gentle push to get him to understand the situation. The point is, if you intend to rescue him, you'll need to bring him back to his senses."

Stepping back, Ichigo replied in a quiet tone. "Fine then. I'll try."

Ichimaru nodded and stepped away slowly. "I'm going to try and hold up anybody Aizen sent after you. You may want to hurry."

With one last glance, Ichimaru ran through the door behind him, leaving Ichigo to walk into the room the man had pointed out.

Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and stepped inside hesitantly, glancing around for any signs of enemies or an ambush. The room was lit bluish by the moon through the window, and iron bars reflected its glow across the room, creating an almost beautiful sight. But other than that, the room was depressing. Catching his breath, Ichigo saw the small soul reaper on the other side of the bars, unconscious and breathing harshly.

"Toshiro!" The substitute ignored the door and immediately advanced forward, stopping as he grasped the bars. His eyes wide, he fumbled with Zangetsu for a moment until he found himself releasing its power.

A small blast filled the room as Ichigo sliced through the bars. Without waiting another moment, he stepped through and ran to Toshiro.

"Hey, hey, wake up!" He was out of breath, worrying as he shook the boy. "Toshiro!"

The teenager retracted a little as the boy stirred. Slowly, Toshiro turned his head and his eyes opened, the teal shining with light from the window.

The next movement happened almost too quickly for Ichigo to comprehend. Toshiro's hand shot upwards and landed on the substitute's chest, pushing him away with extreme force. Gasping in shock, Ichigo flew across the room, landing against the opposite wall with a blast.

"Wha- What do you think you're doing!?"

Ichigo stared, wide-eyed, as the boy unsteadily got to his feet, his eyes as empty as before. The boy didn't respond, but Ichigo felt he knew what was going through his head. He was simply doing what he believed Aizen would want him to do. And at the moment, that would be to kill Ichigo.

Closing his eyes and trying to calm his rage at Aizen, Ichigo stood up slowly. "Toshiro, I'm trying to help you."

He stepped forward cautiously as Toshiro stared mercilessly. "I'm here, and others are coming to help you and Hinamori escape."

Ichigo felt himself getting frustrated very quickly. "We're want to bring you back to your home!! Where you're safe! And all your pain can be healed..."

"There is no escaping from Aizen for me." Those words were the only ones Toshiro offered before jumping into action once more. He leaped at Ichigo, using all he could to put spiritual pressure into his blow, though the bonds held it back.

Ichigo prepared himself, and pushed the exhausted soul reaper back, until he had him by the front of his robe against the wall.

"Toshiro!!" Ichigo's eyes where wide with anger. "You can't just hide yourself away like this!! You have to let me help you!! If you shut yourself inside like this, you're only going to make it harder! And eventually, you will completely lose yourself!"

"Do you really think I care about that?" Though in a losing position, Toshiro's eyes were still empty and hopeless, uncaring of anything Ichigo was trying to say to him. "The only thing that matters to me is following Aizen-sama's orders, and that is what I will do."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" He felt his face getting hot with anger as he responded with a yell. "All you care about is that your friend Hinamori stays alive?! You don't care about yourself at all? To any degree!?"

There was no response, Toshiro only glared back at Ichigo.

"Toshiro..." The substitute soul reaper looked down in angst. "There are many people who care about you, and your stubborn refusal to accept any of your feelings, not only to yourself but also your zanpaktou, is only hurting everyone else more. You have to let out your pain, or you'll destroy yourself, and ruin the person who your trying to protect's heart."

There was still silence. Toshiro's eyes didn't change a bit, he was unmoved by Ichigo's words, determined as ever to stay destitute.

"I won't-" The refusing words of response were cut off as Toshiro's eyes grew wide. Taken back by the sudden change, Ichigo let go of the boy's robe, and Toshiro crumpled to the floor, shaking with shock.

"No... no, no, no, no.... Hyourinmaru... please, don't... don't make me..."

_I've got you._

Within the blackness inside Toshiro's inner world. Hyourinmaru gave an exhausted but triumphant grin. At the end of his arm that was outstretched in the darkness, the human form of Toshiro's zanpaktou held the collar of the soul reaper uniform belonging to his master.

The words Ichigo Kurosaki had spoken to the boy had barely made a difference in Toshiro's demeanor. He didn't allow anything the teenager said to bring out his emotions, the desire to not feel his pain was enough to block out everything. But that didn't mean there wasn't the tiniest bit of hesitation. The few second thoughts that tried to understand what Ichigo was telling him. That was enough for Hyourinmaru. If Toshiro wouldn't let himself feel emotion, Hyourinmaru would force him to.

The blackness in Toshiro's inner world had subsided just barely, but it was enough for Hyourinmaru to give it his most powerful dig yet. And at long last, he finally grabbed hold of the feelings his master had hidden so well.

"_No... Hyourinmaru, please, please, I'm begging you, don't make me feel it..."_

The boy had turned his head, looking at his zanpaktou in desperation, his eyes shimmering as he pleaded. Without a word, Hyourinmaru pulled Toshiro through the darkness, until he could wrap both arms around the boy tightly, refusing to let go.

_It'll be okay, we can take it._

"_No... it hurts so much, please don't make me go through it.."_

Toshiro buried his face in his zanpaktou's shoulder, trembling as Hyourinmaru hugged him closer.

_I'll be here, and everyone who's coming to help you, between all of us, we'll be able to help you through it. _

"_But... Momo..."_

_Don't worry about it._

Toshiro fell further and further into Hyourinmaru, the comfort his zanpaktou was showing him inviting. With his heart heavy and pounding much too fast, the only things Toshiro could think of were how to live through the hurt. The excruiation was beyond human limits, that much the boy knew. Then there was what Hyourinmaru had said. If he allowed others to help him, would it not hurt as much? Was that true? Toshiro had never tried that before, he was always to afraid to. BUt if what Hyourinmaru was right, could it be possible for him to bear that pain?

"Toshiro?"

Toshiro snapped out of his inner world to see the orange-haired soul reaper squatting in front of him, concerned.

"Ichigo...."

A million thoughts came rushing through Toshiro's head. Worries, doubts, and fears. His mind was so stressed he felt as though it would explode.

The muscles in his face ached as his eyes widened. "I can't to it, Ichigo! I can't escape, Aizen... He'll... he'll kill Momo... I can't lose her..."

Ichigo gave a small chuckle. "You're really impossible, aren't you, Toshiro?"

"Wha-?"

The substitute smiled softly. "We'll handle it. All you need to do is let me take care of you until the other catch up with us. You don't have to worry about Momo, or Aizen, or anything. We'll figure something out."

"But, Ichigo-!"

"No." Ichigo's face turned stern. "You're not going to complain. For once in your life, I expect you to totally and completely trust your friends. I swear we won't let Aizen kill Momo, or you."

"I... I..."

"The correct answer is yes. Or okay, or fine, or affirmative." Ichigo stood and held out his hand. "Come on, we have to go, can you walk on your own?"

Hesitating a bit, Toshiro glanced upwards, but finally reached out and grabbed the substitute's hand. Pulling him up, Ichigo quickly cut off the chains on his wrists and neck, then finally his ankles.

The inflow of spiritual pressure suddenly caught Toshiro off guard. He took a small step forward, but then the room spun in a blur.

The substitute soul reaper saw Toshiro stumble just in time, and caught the boy gently before he hit the hard floor.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo...I just... I'm so tired..." Through all the emotions, Toshiro had forgotten just how worn out he was. With one last apology, he caved in to his heavy eyelids, and slid into sleep.

**That took... three full hours to write. Ooooohhhh.... Toshiro's all back again, hooray for him! I ****still have no idea how Ichigo intends to protect Momo while Momo is being held in Aizen's evil little claws at the moment. Goooddd luck with that, Ichigo. I suppose he'll "figure something out." Lol …**

**I hope everyone had a good easter holiday! My school is off for two whole weeks, so I am ****HAPPY!! But I'm also kinda hungry right now, so I'm gonna go eat lunch, in the meantime, YES I DO READ ALL MY REVIEW AND YES I DO KNOW THAT I HAVE TWO HUNDRED FORTY-SOME, BUT I WANT MORE!! ahem... I mean, well, (big puppy dog eyes) There's no such thing as too much reviews :) and really, I like to now what people think of what I am writing, REALLY REALLY LIKE TO KNOW **

**but don't yell at me if Gin is out of character, cuz I know, AND IT IS DRIVING ME INSANE AS WELL.**


	29. Chapter 29

**For all those who've asked, I got a Toshiro T-shirt when I went to the New York Anime festival last... September I think. They only had one and it was just my size :P … but no I still haven't found it. Sometimes I keep thinking that it was only a dream that I have one (this happens to me A LOT) but my friend was there with me and saw it recently... maybe she stole it..**

**I really dont like this chapter, well I like the Momo Aizen part but not the Toshiro Ichigo part**

Breathing heavily, Ichigo made is way down another infuriating hallway, probably going to lead him nowhere. Panting a little, he had become sure that Aizen had created Los Noches for no other reason than getting people lost. The endless corridors were an incredibly intricate maze that was about to drive Ichigo into insanity.

As he came to stop, he felt Toshiro move on his back. The boy wouldn't wake up from earlier, so Ichigo had just pulled him onto his back, piggy-back style. He knew Toshiro was likely to throw a fit about it later, but he was so small and it was convenient at the time.

When Toshiro moved a second time, Ichigo walked closer to the wall and put Toshiro down, leaning against the hard surface.

"Hey, you waking up?"

Toshiro tightened his eyes for a moment before opening them, taking a long look around his surroundings.

"Ichigo..." He rubbed his head. "What happened...?"

"You passed out. So I've been carrying you up till now. Ichimaru was supposed to be just outside the stairs, but he disappeared..."

The boy looked up, his serious expression the same as ever.

"Ichimaru? What's he doing?"

"Huh? He said he's been helping you, and he led me to you."

"He's been... helping me?" Toshiro frowned harder in concentration.

Ichigo looked at him curiously. "Do you remember?"

"No..." He shook his head slowly. "This past week or so has just been a blur."

_And Momo.... She probably still hates me..._ Toshiro shuddered has the memory of her words rushed through his head. Those were the last things that were really clear to him, anything that happened after that was very odd and blurred. Was somebody helping him? He had a strange feeling that someone was holding him tightly, and maybe crying... so it must've been Momo. But maybe that was from earlier, before he had killed...

_Hyourinmaru, do you know what's been happening?_

Somewhere deep inside his soul, the ice dragon rumbled a response. _No master, I was focusing on getting you back, I wasn't paying attention... forgive me._

_Oh, it's okay... _

Getting a headache, he looked up at Ichigo's worried face, and began to try to stand, giving up on trying to remember for the moment. With a sharp intake of breath, the soul reaper fell back again, clutching his side.

"Dammit..."

"Here," Ichigo handed Toshiro a metal canteen of water and removed some cloth from Toshiro's robe that had become sticky with blood. He looked around the bloody mess until he saw a small but deep cut near his rib cage.

"It's weird," The teenager said as he opened the canteen of water and began to pour it over the wound. "Considering how valuable you are to Aizen, I'd think they'd take better care of you. This wound is infected."

Toshiro winced as the water flowed across the delicate skin that looked black from the dried blood and dirt.

"What do you mean?" The soul reaper asked, still clenching his teeth. "How am I valuable to Aizen?"

"Huh? You mean you don't know?"

Toshiro shook his head at Ichigo's question.

The teen frowned, turning back to concentrating on cleaning the wound. "Your abilities with Hyourinmaru would make it possible for him to break the seal on the Hogyouku. So he hopes to use you in order to do that."

"What?!" Toshiro jolted. "He really thinks I can do that? But I-"

The boy stopped as Ichigo pushed him down. "Calm down. You're making yourself bleed more."

"Tch... I can do that myself!" Toshiro said angrily as Ichigo began to rip up cloth to make bandage. He grabbed it and started to wrap the strips around the wound, ignoring Ichigo as he did.

"Well," The teenager smiled a little. "I guess you haven't changed that much after all. Although you used to be even more cold."

"How can you say that, you barely even know me!"

"Ah, fair enough." Ichigo grinned as Toshiro finished patching up the wound

Taking a deep breath, Toshiro unsteadily got to his feet, doing all he could to ignore the throbbing in his side.

"How'd you get that wound anyway?" The substitute asked curiously.

Pausing for a second, Toshiro tried to remember. "I don't know... but it must've been a while ago."

"Hmm, whatever, I guess it doesn't really matter." Toshiro turned the other way, but Ichigo continued to stare at the boy.

_It's bad enough that he has to have wounds like that, but when it happens so often that he doesn't even remember each one specifically, that's just sad._

"So where are we?" Toshiro inquired, looking around his surroundings.

"Uuhhh..." Ichigo's face went blank. "Well.."

The boy turned slowly. "Don't tell me..."

"Hey! This place isn't very easy to find your way through!"

"Ichigo!-" Toshiro stopped mid-yell, clutching his side.

Stepping forward, Ichigo reached an arm out to help him, but the boy took a step back and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, are you..."

"I'm fine." Toshiro breathed deeply and turned, facing down the hallway. "I think I can feel Hyourinmaru's spiritual pressure down this way, we should try to get there."

"Yeah, and probably run into Aizen on the way, really, Toshiro, how obvious is that trap?"

"You got any better ideas?"

"Uhh.." Ichigo stared helplessly at the boy's turned back. "No. Fine let's go."

_It's strange..._ the teenager thought. _I thought he would be different. I don't quite know how, just... different. But if anything, he's almost the same as ever. I don't get it.._

* * *

Momo fidgeted with the edge of her clothes, staring nervously into the surveillance screen. Aizen was standing right beside her, and her eyes were wide with fear.

"Lil shiro..." She muttered his name under her breath as she gazed into the artificial light. He was hurt, but Momo could be happy that there was light in his eyes again.

Aizen gave a small smile. "Don't get too hopeful now."

Bringing her attention to him, she glared, though barely. "What are you talking about?

"They'll never get away. Even if Hitsugaya gets Hyourinmaru and everything, he would never leave you behind. And to get to you, he'd have to get through me. Face it, Momo, it's impossible."

"No..." Momo backed away shaking as she grasped her hands together. "No..."

She trembled, feeling her eyes filling with tears again. "You said... that as long you as you have me, Toshiro is under your control.

Let him go, Aizen!" The man look behind himself at her glare. "Let him go or I'll bite my tongue and end this! If I'm dead he won't listen to you anymore!"

Aizen smirked softly. "Now, now, Momo, we don't need to get carried away."

"I will!"

"No, you won't."

Momo paused in surprise. "Well, how do you plan to stop me."

The man didn't even bother to turn around, a small smirk still across his mouth. "I don't need to. First of all, you're too much of a coward."

Shrinking in anger, she found herself getting angrier. "I'm not the same that I was before! He'd die to protect me, and I know I would for him!"

There was only a small chuckle. "Even if you would, do you really want to? He's gone through all of this, would you really make all the suffering, all the innocent lives he's taken, and all the torture be in vain because, in the end, you're just going to kill yourself?"

Momo baked away further, her will crumbling.

"You won't do that to him. Momo, the only thing you can do is watch. That is your role in this."

**Haha Momo really is worthless. But at least she isn't thinking as selfishly anymore. At first I really was going to have her kill herself, but then I decided Toshiro would be too devasted and then he'd probably just go kill himself and then it would all be very morbid. **

**For all those who've asked, I got a Toshiro T-shirt when I went to the New York Anime festival last... September I think. They only had one and it was just my size :P … but no I still haven't found it. Sometimes I keep thinking that it was only a dream that I have one (this happens to me a lot) but my friend was there with me and saw it recently... maybe she stole it...**

**I'm very proud, I can now play Sadness and Sorrow from Naruto with both hands on the Piano!! complicated part and everything!! yayyyy!! (Does happy dance)**

**I wanna Toshiro plushie doll... really really badly... I can hug him every night. Or a Lavi from d,gray-man plushie... I luv Lavi. But I luv Toshiro more... I'm gonna stop now. So plz review me... it would make me sooo happy... soooo veryy happy.... plzzzzz**


	30. Chapter 30

The sound of two soul reaper's foot steps pattered down a long hallway, stopping as the came to a fork in the road.

"Do you know which way?" Ichigo asked softly, turning to look at the other soul reaper.

With a nod, Toshiro indicated toward the right. "It's that way."

"Really?" The teenager cocked his head to his side. "You can tell all the way from here? Because I can't feel a thing..."

"Learning to sense spiritual pressure is one of the most basic skills of a soul reaper." Toshiro explained impatiently. "You learn it in the very first year at the Academy."

Ichigo's eye twitched.

"In fact, most students are able to do it fairly well at a very young age."

"Are you implying something by that?" Ichigo asked, his teeth clenched in rage.

The boy turned and sighed, his voice turning more serious. "Look, we don't have time for you to act like an idiot. Can we just go?"

Ichigo looked up, the light mood gone. The boy was definitely in no mood to be fooling around, that was for sure.

"Yeah... uh.. I'm sorry..." He gazed downward. It was really stupid to be acting like that now, Toshiro was probably really stressed enough, he shouldn't have to handle Ichigo being stubborn.

"Let's go." Ichigo said, trying to make up for it, and walked onward, expecting Toshiro to follow. But it was a second later that he noticed Toshiro standing there, looking angrily sideways at the floor.

"Um, Ichigo, actually, there was... something I wanted to ask you."

The teenager turned around, looking curiously at the boy. "Sure, what it is it?"

"Well," Toshiro tentatively began. "I wanted to know who else was coming, you know... to... help."

Ichigo blinked a few times. "Um... well, I know my friends from the world of the living are coming... and I think I heard Ukitake say Byakuya..."

_Of course Ukitake's coming..._ Toshiro thought quietly, remembering what he had asked the captain. _I'm so stupid, why would I ask him to do that??_

"Oh and I'm pretty sure Hisagi is coming too."

Toshiro's eyes widened for a second, but then averted to the side, angrier.

Ichigo stepped closer to Toshiro, knowing what the boy was probably worried about. "Hey, I'm sure he doesn't hate you that much..."

"Tch, why not? He has every reason to." The boy frowned deeper. "After all, I did kill..." His hands clenched, unwilling to finish the sentence.

"Oh, Matsumoto..." Ichigo suddenly remembered what Ichimaru had told him. "Actually, about that-"

The teen was cut off as a blast filled the area. Jumping out of the way with a gasp, he could only hope Toshiro got away as well.

As the billowing smoke brushed away, Ichigo caught a glimpse of Toshiro sliding out of the dust, unharmed. In the center, however, stood an arrancar, tall, with a mask covering his eyes.

"You are not permitted to go any further."

The Substitute soul reaper tightened his gaze, holding Zangetsu in front of him.

"Ichigo,"

The teen turned to see Toshiro shunpo to his side. "That's a Primera Espada, one of the most powerful. And I can't do much to help with Hyourinmaru..."

"Hey..." Ichigo looked down at him. "Who do you think you're talking to? This guy isn't even an Espada, then I think I can handle him."

Toshiro glanced up, unsure.

"How far off is your zanpaktou?"

"Just down that hallway," Toshiro nodded the same direction as before. "But I don't think this guy is going to let us pass."

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo grinned. "I'll hold him off while you get your zanpaktou."

"But, Ichigo-"

The substitute turned forward again. "Just go. And underestimating me, I can handle this guy."

Toshiro blinked up at him a couple times, not willing to leave. But he knew Ichigo was right, this way the only way to do it as fast as possible at the moment.

"Fine then."

As Toshiro started to run away, Ichigo made a quick decision as the Primera began to lunge forward for an attack.

"Oh and Toshiro...

...your lieutenant isn't dead."

There was quiet. The clang of metal against metal resounded just before Ichigo had spoken those words, and the substitute held off the arrancar, facing the opposite direction from Toshiro, his eyes shadowed. The younger soul reaper's eyes wavered in shock.

"Now, GO!" Ichigo yelled forcefully to Toshiro, pushing the arrancar out and bringing the other soul reaper to his senses.

With a loss of words, the only thing Toshiro was able to let himself do was to do as Ichigo said. Turning, he ran down the hall, still halfway in shock. He didn't even know if what Ichigo said was true, but if Rangiku was alive then...

He trembled slightly, trying to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. Right now, what he had to do was find Hyourinmaru and then go help Ichigo. Thinking about Rangiku will have to wait until later.

Opening the door where he knew his zanpaktou had been stashed, he slipped inside, glancing around for any sign of an enemy. Not seeing any, he searched around the room for traces of Hyourinmaru's spiritual pressure. It was a moment before, at last, he found the blade, leaned against the corner. Running his hand across the surface, Toshiro felt its cool texture, the chill that had always found its way to calm him.

He almost didn't hear the snickering behind him.

With a sharp intake of breath, he drew his sword, lashing out at the other arrancar. It was another Primera Espada. At this point, Toshiro knew Aizen was just toying with him.

The primera easily dodged, and blasted a hole through the wall. Using the situation to hhis advantage, Toshiro shunpoed through the hole, and then up against the wall of the corridor. With a wide open space, he could only hope the Primera took the bait.

It turned out the Primera wasn't as smart as others. Opening its mouth wide, a red light began to glow inside, growing slowly.

_Wait.. wait..._

The cero grew and grew, until it blasted. Just in the nick of time, Toshiro shunpoed, dodging the attack and reaching the arrancar who was still in the middle of the cero.

The blade of Hyourinmaru was a bout to come down through the arrancar's neck when it gagged on something. Looking down in surprise, Toshiro backed away as someone rose form the other side of the enemy, one of his two swords protruding from its stomach.

"It's nice to see you're back with us, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro's eyes were wide. "Captain Ukitake?"

**Bumbadabummmmm.... I really wanna go watch some soul eater now some im gonna make this short MY DOG IS TWITCHING IN HIS SLEEP AGAIN If you're wondering, the wound Toshiro had was really nothing important, and the only reason it was infected was because, well, gee, because he was laying in a dirty cell for a long time without any way to clean it! Not everything is actually evil's doing, you know somethings are natural.**

**Oh and Tousen hasn't shown up in here becuz I just have no idea wut he wud do. Probably just stand there and look stupid. But I won't forget him entirely.**

**Twin... I don't know why but I feel like I owe you a mention.... .... .... .... i like monkeys**

**Anywho... Plz review me!! I feel like recently my chapters have been getting worse, and I want to know if I'm right! Plz tell me what you think!! **


	31. Chapter 31

Captain Ukitake pulled his blade out of the Primera Espada, splattering blood across the white floor. As the enemy's body fell, he gave a small smile down to Toshiro, whose eyes where wide.

"It's good to see you're back with us, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro blinked up at him a couple times before dropping his gaze, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Captain Ukitake... You really shouldn't have come..."

Skeptically staring at Toshiro, Ukitake gave him a questioning look.

"Well," The boy continued, seeing the other man's expression. "You look kind of pale. I'm sure you shouldn't actually be moving about, much less about to go into a big battle."

"Captain Hitsugaya..."

"And I'm not a captain anymore either, so stop calling me that."

"Fine then." Ukitake narrowed his eyes. "Toshiro, I made you a promise, and I'm going to keep it."

The boy shook his head. "But I shouldn't have said that! I don't know what I was thinking, and you and everyone else don't need to get involved in this!" He glared at the floor. "You should go before you get hurt, this is my battle."

"You're really hopeless, aren't you?"

Toshiro's eyes widened a little.

"We're all here to help you, and we've been through enough that none of us are going to turn back now.

So, if you want us gone...

You're just going to have to deal with not getting what you want."

Still glaring at the floor, Toshiro frowned more, hating himself for dragging everyone into the situation. His fist tightened in rage, he ignored the voice of his zanpaktou, telling him it wasn't his fault.

Ukitake stared at the unresponsive boy, sympathetic. The shredded remains of clothing covered him, all with a heavy layer of dirt. Most of the skin the showed of his arms and chest were only dried blood, and the bandage that was wrapped around his stomach had more blood leaking through it.

The man sighed. He should have come sooner, Toshiro really had been through a lot.

"Captain Ukitake,"

Ukitake turned at the sound of his name, knowing the voice of Hisagi.

The lieutenant stepped forward until he caught sight of the boy on the other side of the captain. Stopping short, Hisagi's eyes widened, the report he was about to give cut off.

"You..."

Toshiro stared silently at the floor, fearing contact with the lieutenant's eyes, narrowed in rage.

"...So you're still alive??"

Hisagi's hand twitched, filled with desire to draw the zanpaktou by his side. The only thing that kept him from finishing the job he was prevented from doing earlier was the possibility that Rangiku was still alive.

Continuing to avoid Hisagi's glare, Toshiro tightened his gaze to the floor even more.

"Enough, Hisagi."

Ukitake stepped in front of Hitsugaya, blocking Hisagi's view. "You can take your grudges later, right now we must focus on our mission."

"...Fine." Hisagi consented with one last glare at Toshiro. He turned as the others in their group began to emerge. Orihime ran forward, followed closely by Chad and Uryu. Byakuya appeared from the other side of the room, his white haori and bluish scarf unscathed.

"Hitsugaya! So you're-" Orihime was interrupted by a blast from the side, catching everyone off guard.

White dust flew through the air again as rumble crumbled around them, flying through the air. Luckily, they were far away enough from the wall to be safe from any damage.

"Sorry about that..."

A voice echoed through the room, and someone stepped out of the dust.

"... That arrancar kinda went out with a boom."

Ichigo appeared, his face as arrogant and blank as ever, though his eyes widened when he saw the new arrivals.

"Hey, so you guys finally made it!" He ran the rest of the way, looking around at the familiar faces.

"Ichigo..." Ukitake's eyebrow twitched. "What you did was very reckless, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, but it worked. You okay, Toshiro?"

The boy nodded, his frown deep.

"What! No! Sit down and I'll heal you, if could look at yourself you wouldn't say you were okay!" Orihime, her eyes wide, put her hands on Toshiro's shoulders and gently pushed him down against his will, until he finally caved in to sitting while a golden light began to form around him.

"The passageways out of the next couple hallways lead down into some living quarters." Everyone turned to Byakuya, who had just walked closer to them after concentrating his spiritual pressure. "Aizen has his reiatsu cloaked perfectly, so I have no way of finding where he's gone, but he;s probably somewhere where he can keep a close eyes on us..."

"There's a surveillance room, down that way, I think." Toshiro nodded towards a different corridor.

Ukitake nodded grimly. "And he probably has Hinamori with him, just to keep you under his control. And he's just waiting, letting things play out out of sheer interest."

Staring thoughtfully at the halls, Uryu glanced around. "Since Aizen has control over Hinamori, and therefore Hitsugaya, there's not much we can do to get you out in any way that you'll approve of." He said slowly.

Toshiro fingered Hyourinmaru. Uryu was right.

"No." Ukitake gave a glance at Toshiro before turning to Ishida. "I know our objectives were to keep Hitsugaya away from Aizen, but I promised him Hinamori would be saved as well. I won't go back on that."

Toshiro looked up at him in surprise.

"But then..." Uryu rubbed his chin. "There's another possibility, but...." He stared at Toshiro.

"I have an idea. But we'll have to split up. And I can't explain it because Aizen is probably listening. And one more thing." His gaze continued to linger on Toshiro. "You're going to have to completely trust us."

Everyone looked at Toshiro, who had just thanked Orihime for the healing and was getting to his feet.

"What do you mean?"

Uryu continued. "You seem like the kind of person who may have trouble with this kind of thing, but if you want to get Hinamori and everyone else out alive, you'll have to place your trust in me and Ichigo. If things play out the way I think they will, then you'll know when."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "I don't think I can do that."

"Well, you'll have to. Ichigo, you'll come with me. I think everyone else should try to find your way out of Las Noches."

Ukitake frowned. "That's all you can tell us?"

Apologizing, Uryu turned and began to run down the hall that Toshiro said led towards the surveillance room, beckoning Ichigo to follow.

The teenage substitute soul reaper turned, and started to follow, but gave Toshiro one last glance.

_To place all of my trust into them... _Toshiro thought. _I really don't think I can do that._

**Gar gar gar!! There's supposed to be a thunderstorm tomorrow!! YESSSS!!! I LUV THUNDERSTORMS!! lil shiro can control the weather.... hey lil shiro, if I give u a happy ending, will you give me a thunderstorm? It would b nice if you cud leave the power on thou, except at my school. Cud u cut all the power there so we can't have any school??**

**My twin thinks I'm gonna die soon, because we had a retreat yesterday and I almost passed out... the nurse said my blood pressure was about 20 degrees too low.... I really don't know how bad that is... but apparently my twin thinks im gonna keel over and die....**

**nomnomnom NOM I made pop overs... they were gooodddd... now i'm gonna go and watch soul eater and play world of warcraft... WHEEEEEE!! I GET TO KILL SOME CENTUARS... im such a geek... anyway... have a good day everyone and plz review!!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Let's see... I procrastinated through... two updates... shame on me. Well not really. I kinda had to take a break, Cuz I really feel like my writing is getting worse and I wanted to know why, and also in order to figure out want the heck is gonna happen in the upcoming chapters. Now I'm happy to say I've got 99% of it all figured out. And I have to say we are nearing the end. **

**Oh and I haven't really mentioned my one-shot in a while, so far though, IT'S SO CUTE!!! but also sad... I love it and I just need to find time to finish it. I'll probably do that after I finish this story and before I start the sequel.**

**I still haven't found my t-shirt, and there wasn't any thunderstorms. The world hates me.**

**Anyway, since I spent so much time off, I'm making this chapter extra long and extra eventful HOORAY**

Toshiro had never found himself as grateful for healing as he was now. As he ran alongside the other soul reapers, the relief of not having every bone in his body aching like hell was the best feeling he had had in a long time. If he wasn't in such a foul situation, that feeling could've led to some kind of contentedness. Yet at the pit of his heart, he could still feel the anger and hatred boiling inside, just waiting for the right moment to be released, keeping his expression tight and his resolution firm.

He knew very well that Aizen wouldn't let him leave. Toshiro's mind went wild, searching for ideas, looking for away to make it possible to defeat his enemy. But the young soul reaper chose to stop trying to be smart about it. He would kill Aizen. That was it. No matter what, he would find a way, and destroy Aizen.

Protect Momo. Kill Aizen. That's all that mattered.

The small group came to an abrupt halt as Captain Ukitake pulled to a stop. The man glanced around concernedly. He had felt the slightest change in spiritual pressure, and he had to stay on his guard. Attack was not only probable, but undoubtedly inevitable.

"What is it, Captain?" Hisagi asked from behind him, his intense eyes scanning the room for any sign of danger.

The man took a deep breath, standing straight and glaring ahead.

"We have company."

Hisagi gave a start, looking around in surprise. He had sensed no one, and he still couldn't.

"I sense him, too." Toshiro stepped forward. Behind him, Byakuya also showed that he felt the change. Giving each other a small nod, each rested a hand on their zanpaktou.

"It's just like you to sneak in the shadows," Toshiro said, raising his voice in no particular direction, "Ichimaru."

Chuckling slowly, Aizen flipped off the surveillance.

"Gin, you're really taking this far, aren't you?" A small smile played around his mouth. "To cut off all of my connections and prevent me from watching you. Smart, I suppose."

He turned and began walking away from the screens that had become only static until Aizen had shut them off completely. His subordinate's actions didn't concern him much. Ichimaru could do what he liked now, Aizen could punish him later. Even though he's grown in power, any attack he may try on his leader would be fruitless. It was the same as when he was that little child.

The master of Las Noches chuckled again as the memory flashed through his head. The pathetic child begging for mercy, curled in a ball, choking on his own sobs as he whispered the name of the strawberry blonde girl he missed. Aizen had merely watched, interested, as the sobs turned into laughter, and creepy grin began appearing across the child's face every time he saw someone in pain.

Gin had undoubtedly become a perfect subordinate for Aizen, but the empowered leader was not satisfied. After seeing Hitsugaya's entrance into the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, he couldn't help himself. The possibility of having a soul reaper as strong and obedient as Ichimaru was very delightful to Aizen, and he had planned his actions from the moment he had met the captain of squad ten.

Taking a seat on the other side of the dark room, Aizen glanced over at Momo, who had taken to standing by the wall across from him, and her eyes were unreadable behind her bangs.

"Toshiro will escape." She spoke softly, noticing the enemy's gaze on her. "No matter what, he'll find a way."

Brushing a hand through his slick hair, Aizen's smile widened. "How foolish. You still ave some hope in him?"

"Show yourself, Ichimaru!" Ukitake yelled, projecting his voice throughout the entire area.

There was silence, until a man man stepped out from behind a corner in front of the group. Ichimaru's smile was wide, as creepy as ever.

Toshiro looked the soul reaper over. Gin Ichimaru seemed no different from the days that he had been a captain at the Seireitei. A sinister smile. Evil, slanted looked eyes. But for some reason, Toshiro felt as though that smile was fake. In all the years that he had known Ichimaru, he had never thought that smile could be hiding any pain. The petite soul reaper could barely remember anything from the past week, but now, he had the notion that he was seeing a different, more solemn side of Gin behind the smile.

"Aw, you found me." Was what he had said as Aizen's subordinate stepped forward.

"Ichimaru," Toshiro began, "What are you doing here, what do you want?" His voice came a little unsteadily, still unsure of Gin's motives, and trying to fight off the part of him that told him to trust Gin.

Hisagi fingered his zanpaktou. "Answer quickly, Ichimaru." He spoke bitterly, remembering the look of sorrow on both Izuru's and Rangiku's faces when ever Gin's name was heard.

"Now, now. Ya don't need to get so excited." Ichimaru smiled with feigned innocence. "I only came here because there's somebody I thought ya might wanna see."

He stepped aside gleefully.

Toshiro's breath caught in his throat. Moments passed before anything happened, but the sudden presence of spiritual pressure that had previously been so annoyingly familiar to him caused Toshiro to freeze in shock. He trembled slightly as he slowly turned his gaze away from Gin, and onto the person who had stepped out from behind him.

The lieutenant of squad nine too was taken aback. He had been told of the possibility that she was still alive, but he had not dared to hope. But now...

"Rangiku??"

The strawberry blonde looked healthy, Aizen had done nothing to hurt her, and relief sped through the back of Toshiro's mind. But his lieutenant seemed sad. Her eyes swept over his torn clothes, and his dirtied, messy hair.

"Captain..."

Unable to stop herself, Rangiku ran forward, and had grabbed her captain's shoulders before she knew it. Wrapping her arms around the frame of the small soul reaper, she felt small crystals of tears forming in her eyes as she unknowingly suffocated him in her chest.

"R-....Ran..." Toshiro sputtered her name incoherently from the depths of her front, struggling loose.

The lieutenant pulled back surprise, seeing his disgruntled face as he gasped for breath.

"Oh, captain, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Toshiro was glancing to his side, were Hisagi had stepped forward.

"Rangiku, are you alright?" His expression was desperate, looking her over with genuine concern.

She nodded. "Gin's been protecting me, and when Toshiro-"

"It was only an illusion, wasn't it?" Toshiro's voice came slowly, dangerously.

Her eyes widened a little, before she nodded once more.

The small soul reaper's fist tightened, released, and then tightened again, trembling as his fingernails dug into his skin.

"That bastard... how dare he..."

Icy cold wrath seemed to radiate from Toshiro, and everyone's eyes widened as he shook with rage and hatred.

"How dare he... How dare he use your life.... like it was some kind of toy..." Toshiro bit his lip until began to bleed.

Ukitake stepped forward, placing a hand on Toshiro's shoulder. "I know you're angry, but you should calm down." The captain's gaze slid sideways at Byakuya, whose hand was near his zanpaktou. "You don't have to get carried away right now." He still spoke to Hitsugaya, but his suspicions of what the Head Captain might've said to the captain of squad six were still strong.

Still shaking a bit, Toshiro straightened up, looking around at everyone's surprised of sympathetic gaze as he tried to take Ukitake's advice.

He shook away his anger, burying it inside. He'd use it later.

"And what about you, Ichimaru?" The petite soul reaper asked, turning to the man who had been standing by, watching everyone.

Rangiku stepped forward, defending him before he could say a word. "You can trust him. I told you, he's been protecting me."

Various murmurs of disbelief and suspicion continued to crawl through the group, and Rangiku spoke again, defending Ichimaru although she would not tell them exactly what had been happening. But by this point, Toshiro finally understood. Ichimaru _had_ been helping him, and now he knew why. The boy stared into the squinted eyes of the man, and the man gazed back at him. Their eyes locked and there was a silent understanding between them.

The moment was shattered as another blast resounded through the area. Part of the wall crumbled, leaving a gaping hole.

Inside it, an Arrancar stepped through. Toshiro glared forward as he realized, it wasn't just an Arrancar, it was an Espada, Aaroniero.

Smoke swept past everyone, and would've knocked Orihime off her feet if Chad hadn't grabbed her. Caught off guard, everyone backed away, and zanpaktous were drawn hastily.

Toshiro and Ichimaru acted at once, the same idea instantly forming in their heads. Toshiro flew up in the air with a nimble grace that he found was even more exhilarating than usual because no pain shot up his body through any wounds.

In the meantime, Ichimaru's Shinso was drawn, but as Toshiro lept over the Espada instead of landing on top of it, Gin slashed at the remainder of the wall, causing more rocks to crumble down.

Toshiro triumphantly landed in the adjacent hallway that had been opened because of the Espada's entrance. It wasn't long before Ichimaru landed beside him.

Through the wall that was falling between them, Toshiro could hear Captain Ukitake and Rangiku calling desperately, but what Gin had done caused more and more pieces of the wall and ceiling to fall into the gaping hole, until, finally, it was completely blocked, isolating Toshiro and Gin from all the others, including the Espada.

Toshiro gave a grim smile. "Good job, that was quick thinking."

"Good job for understanding." Ichimaru said, his face fallen again.

There was a strange silence, and Toshiro felt like he owed Ichimaru to say some thing.

"They'll be expecting you to continue that way," Ichimaru indicated down to the right, "And will be waiting for you there."

The grim smile returned to Toshiro's mouth, and he gave a chuckle. "I think we both know I have no intention of going that way.

Aizen's surveillance room is in the opposite direction. Am I correct in thinking that you'll join me??"

Ichimaru turned in the direction Toshiro spoke of, and, turning his head back, a sincere yet still creepy smile spread across his face.

"Yes. I won't rest until I've torn him limb from limb."

Toshiro took a step forward. "Well, I hope you won't mind sharing that honor."

"If it's with you, not at all."

Toshiro small smile, more to himself than anything, as they began to run onward, towards the one that both of they shared a hatred for.

_Yes... Now more than ever, destroying him just seems so... appealing._

**GOSH I think I'm turning Toshiro sadistic. SHAME ON ME!! Oh well. **

**I actually really liked this chapter, and I hope everyone else did. **

**I really want to draw, so I'm not gonna write a long author's note, I'm gonna draw this kid (He's so cool when he grows up!!!) holding a sword looking very... well... I'm gonna say sadistic again. And covered in blood. HOORAY I'M HOPELESSLY DEMENTED!!!  
**

**We are really reaching the end, and my best estimate is that this story is gonna be 40 chapters, maybe more, maybe less.**

**Now, I would really appreciate some reviews. I really really love getting reviews... Please, I honestly want to know what everyone thinks**

**AND THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAD REVIEWED!!! YOU'RE AMAZING!!**


	33. Chapter 33

Rangiku breathed slowly, trying to calm herself down. Glaring at the Espada before her, she could hardly believe the situation. She had only just been reunited with her captain before he took off. And Gin as well. _Why? _She asked herself. _Why would they just disappear like that? Why would they go, without saying a word...._

She shook her head. That was only her own selfishness talking. Gin and Toshiro both had a score to settle with Aizen, it should be of no surprise that they would run off.

They wanted revenge. Both of them. And Rangiku knew they would go to any lengths to achieve that.

But that didn't stop her from worrying. She knew Gin well enough to understand that he could handle himself, but as for her captain...

Toshiro could be reckless. He tended to go overboard when he gets angry. He had never spoken to her about it, but Rangiku could tell that if is level of rage got too high, he can't control his powers anymore. Even though he is a captain, Toshiro is still in youth, and it was no surprise he would have difficulty controlling himself.

And then there was Aizen. Toshiro wasn't just angry with Aizen, he hated him. Beyond hatred. Rangiku knew there was no chance of him being able to control his spiritual pressure if he was faced with an opportunity to attack the Lord of Hueco Mundo. But then, if Toshiro were able to kill Aizen, would even that satisfy his hatred?

If Toshiro completely caved into his hatred, what would become of him? Would he return to normal? Or would the overwhelming flow of hatred continue to consume him, until he could no longer recognize friend from foe, and only left destruction in his wake?

Rangiku shivered, but sighed inwardly. She was scared, and being over-dramatic. Toshiro was Toshiro. He would never hurt his friends, even if he was consumed by his own hatred. He would fight for control, and he would win. She had to believe in that.

"Matsumoto!"

Somebody yelled her name. Spinning on her heel, Rangiku turned to see Orihime's eyes wide, telling her to snap out of it. Caught by surprise, Rangiku's hand found Haineko. Drawing out her zanpaktou, she had been lost in her thoughts so much so that she did not notice the Espada had begun to attack.

If any words had been exchanged between the enemy and the group of soul reapers and allies, Rangiku had not heard them. Nor did she care. At the moment, she threw away her fear of what would happen to the two boys she cared for most, and decided to focus on defeating the enemy.

* * *

Stepping forward quietly, Uryu scanned the area before him Seeing that the coast was clear, he beckoned Ichigo onward. Understanding, the teenage substitute soul reaper ran in front of him, the small pats of his feet making barely a sound.

Uryu had hidden his spiritual pressure flawlessly, though not the same could be said for Ichigo. To enforce their need for stealth, Uryu had managed to form a barrier around Ichigo, a specialized one that his grandfather had taught him. It was very simple, and all it did was protect that person from having others sensing their reiatsu.

Speed and precision were everything. If they screwed up, it was all over.

* * *

Toshiro did all he could to keep his mind blank. While his head pounded thunderously with anticipation, he could almost taste the blood-lust in his mouth. He could hardly wait to get his hands on Aizen.

He cast a sidelong glance at Ichimaru. The man was running alongside him, his face unreadable. But Toshiro knew the thoughts that must be going through Gin's head couldn't be that different from his own. Toshiro was fairly sure he knew all the motives behind Gin's actions, but he wanted to be sure. He wanted to hear it for himself.

"Aizen doesn't have much imagination, does he?"

Toshiro's words, shattering the silence, brought Ichimaru to a stop. He knew where this was going.

"No. He really doesn't." The older soul reaper agreed.

The boy stared at him intently. "How long ago? When did he... to you..."

"..." Ichimaru hesitated, but after a moment decided Toshiro had a right to know. "The moment I became a soul reaper. Right when I joined the Academy."

"And Rangiku-?"

Gin avoided any eye contact. "I had already met her, and we were close. Aizen took that to his advantage."

"So he did the same thing to you as he's doing to me?"

"Yes."

Gin almost flinched at the memories. In truth, it wasn't quite the same. Aizen was a little bit different back then. He was more harsh, and didn't have legions of followers.

"_You will obey me, one way or another."_

Aizen's voice back then was a subject of terror to Gin. Its smoothness, how every evil word came so calmly.

"_No! No, I don't want to! Leave me ALONE!" _

_Screams. The small body of a white haired child arced back in pain, and the agonized cry ceaselessly escaped his lips Aizen held a black weapon to the boy's shoulder._

"_STOP!!!" A single word formed out of Gin's mouth as he crumpled to the floor in horror. He shook, clutching his robes as he trembled violently. Tears rolled from his eyes and splattered onto the ground where he lay, curling into a tighter and tighter ball, until finally Aizen pulled away._

"_It's not just you I will hurt. That little friend of yours might want to feel a taste of this too."_

"_NO!! PLEASE!" Gin's eyes went wide as he sat up sharply. "DON'T!! Don't hurt her... Rangiku"_

_An arrogant smile found its way across Aizen's face. "Then you'll have no choice but to do as I say. And don't think for a second that I can't kill her or hurt her anytime, anywhere."_

_Gin's small hands curled into fists, and tears continued to fall. His body hurt, and his head ached like something horrible. He didn't understand. What had he done? What in the world had he done to deserve this?_

_There was no choice, no will that could get involved. Aizen was in control. Everything... was in Aizen's hands. _

_Only a few months later, Gin found himself sitting by the edge of a creek, staring into the running water silently. Aizen had just been merciless in punishment, only Gin had no idea what he had done wrong. Slowly, he scooped the cool water into his hands, and poured it carefully over the spot that Aizen had dug in the detestable weapon. _

_Gin's eyes were narrowed with animosity, and he found himself wondering what it would be like to kill Aizen._

Wonderful._ He thought, _It would feel... Absolutely wonderful.

_A small whine brought the child out of his thoughts. He turned quickly, and saw a small dog, limping out of the bushes. Its leg was misshapen, broken. Gin stared at the creature curiously as it made a few more steps until, at last, it collapsed, breathing heavily. _

"_Come on... don't tell me you think that hurts?"_

_He stood, glaring at the dog distastefully. His foul mood increased as the dog whimpered quietly. _

"_You think that hurts?!"_

_He glared at the animal. Pathetic. Pitifl. Stupid, stupid dog. What right did it have to lay there, whimpering in "pain" when there are things so much worse out there?_

_His chest burned, his heart felt heavy. Clenching his hands into fists, he started to run towards the animal, losing control of his sensibility as his anger took over._

"_YOU THINK THAT'S PAIN?!"_

_He picked up a large rock as he reached the dog._

"_YOU HAVE NO IDEA!!!!!" _

_The rock came down. It struck the dog in the chest, and Gin relished the sound of the cracking ribs. _

"_YOU-"_

_The dog yelped in shock, its dark eyes growing wide with fear. _

"_-HAVE NO CLUE-"_

_The rock in Gin's hand came down again and again as he spoke the words._

"_-WHAT-"_

_Again, again, again._

"_-REAL PAIN-"_

_Again, again, again, again, again._

"_-IS!!!"_

_Again. Blood splattered across Gin's face and arms. He stared wide-eyed at the dog, who had long since stopped breathing._

"_Why do you get to die??" The boy whispered, still staring at the motionless animal. "Who gave you a right to die?! THAT WAS BARELY EVEN PAIN AND YOU GET TO DIE?! WHY DON'T I GET TO DIE!! WHY?! Why can't I..."_

_There was a moment, two moments before anything happened. All was still, as Gin only stood there gazing at what he had done._

_Rock fell to the ground. A single sob broke through Gin's throat and he fell to his knees unsteadily. He stared at the blood. All the blood. _

_So far, Aizen hadn't once asked Gin to take a life yet. In a stupor of horror Gin realized he had brutally taken a life of his own accord. _

_Tears fell upon the ground as the white-haired boy fell into his grief. He leaned forward, burying his face in his knees as he wept helplessly, disbelieving of what had occurred. He trembled in shame and disgust of himself, feeling the blood of the innocent animal dripping from his hands. _

But why not?_ Some voice inside of him asked. _That dog was ignorant, he deserved to die._ From some part of Gin, hidden in a place deep inside where everyone kept their evil thoughts, the voice echoed. _

We were angry, so it's okay. Plenty of people do bad things when they're angry. Why can't we do bad things too?

Maybe, if we're bad enough sometimes, HE won't hurt us so much.

_Suddenly Gin's eyes slanted back to their normal squint, and a smile spread across his mouth. _

It's actually kind of funny. A broken leg? And that stupid dog thought it was pain? How foolish! Yes, YES! We didn't do anything wrong. That dog was ignorant, and we gave him a slight taste of what real pain feels like! There's nothing wrong with that!!

_A laugh escaped Gin's mouth._

NOTHING!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!!

* * *

Toshiro gazed at Ichimaru in shock.

Gin hadn't told Toshiro about that dog, but the boy had asked why he had always smiled as he did. He explained slowly that everything just seemed so funny. People who thought they were hurting had no clue just seemed so pathetically funny to him. Gin had never killed anyone out of anger the same way he had killed that dog, but he still found their suffering funny. They had no idea just what suffering is.

But after Aizen had taken in Toshiro, that changed. That brought someone else into Gin's world that new what kinds of pain he had felt. Someone who had felt it himself.

At that point, it wasn't funny anymore.

"I don't expect anyone to understand it though." Gin said quietly, still speaking of the expression he so commonly wore across his face.

Toshiro shook his head. "No, I think I can understand. If Aizen had been using that.... thing on me as long as he has on you, I might find myself in the same state of mind. That, or I'd go insane."

"I was able to create a sort of potion that decreases the effects of his torture, or at least, it keeps you from reaching the level of insanity."

"Thank you, Ichimaru."

The man looked down at the younger boy in vague surprise.

"You really have nothing to thank me for."

**I FREAKING LOVED THIS CHAPTER!!! I mean, the fact that Ichimaru killed a doggy isn't very nice, esecially since my dog happens to be sitting on my lap sleeping very contently right now. I LUV MY DOG. **

**I just luv this chapter too though... ahhhhhh...demented Ichimaru... hooray... **

**I finished that pic that I mentioned last chapter, and that kid looks satisfyingly sadistic. Actually he just killed his parents. The title is I Hate You Too, Mommy. I'll post it on deviant art eventually. **

**My friend Ryan sneaked up on me during lunch today, but he failed at scaring me. His head was right next to my shoulder, so I just turned around and looked at him calmly... then he bent over in pain, clutching his head. He said something in his skull just snapped. My twin turned to me and just yells WHAT DID YOU DO!? It wasn't actually anything, I guess he just leaned forwars too quickly and gotten a sudden but quick headache for like two seconds, nothing serious. But I'm pretty sure he's scared of me now because the timing was just perfect. BWAHAAHAHA I AM MAGICALLY EVIL!!**

**I'm going to go now... I HAVE TONS AND TONS AND TONS of homework, so I gotta go do it. Plz review me and make my homework filled day a little less stressful!!**


	34. Chapter 34

Toshiro sighed, clearing his mind and trying to focus only on placing one foot in front of the other. He had been thinking about what Uryu had said before he had left, those words that rang in the back of his skull, reminding him over and over of what was needed of him.

"_You'll have to completely place your trust in us."_

He shuddered. Trusting anybody other than himself and Hyourinmaru had always been impossible for him. He had somewhat trusted Momo, that is, until she held her zanpaktou level to his throat. He knew that she was distraught at the time, and couldn't think straight, so it was easy enough for him to forgive her. But that didn't change the caution he began to feel, and the need to pull even further away from her.

She still loved Aizen, he knew that. And she may turn against him for her captain at any time. His only choice was to further harden his heart, to prepare himself for anything she may do.

Since he couldn't trust Momo, Toshiro had given in to deciding that he could only leave everything to himself. Rangiku had always been simply out of the question. Even when she got serious, she was much too irresponsible to be trusted.

_But what about Kurosaki? Why is it that you can't rely on him?  
_

Giving a small start at the familiar rumble of Hyourinmaru, who had been quietly listening to his master's thoughts, Toshiro rubbed some blood-stiffened cloth between his fingers absently.

"_I... I just don't know what to think about Ichigo...I don't understand him?"_

_Why not?_

Toshiro breathed slowly as he reminisced what had happened when Kusaka returned. Ichigo had risked his life several times to help Toshiro, and now he was doing so again.

"_I can understand it to some degree, but the extent that he's gone to to help me, how close he could come to dying, it's just that nobody's ever done anything like that for me before. He barely even knows me."_

_He only wants to protect his friend, is that so different from what you are doing for Hinamori?_

"_Yes it is. I'm not his friend, just an acquaintance."_

_But he sees you as one. _

"_That doesn't change that he shouldn't"_

_It doesn't change that he does._

Hyourinmaru's words brought the look on Ichigo's face when he was determined to help Toshiro escape from the soul society to mind, and the words the substitute soul reaper had spoken that brought him out of his reverie. It wasn't Momo, or Rangiku, or anyone else. It was Ichigo who seemed to understand Toshiro's feelings more than anyone else.

So why couldn't he trust him? Why not, when he...?

_I don't know, master, but you don't have much more time to think about it. _

Toshiro recognized Hyourinmaru's sudden tenseness, and snapped back into reality. Ichimaru had slid to a stop, a scowl of hatred across his mouth.

It took several moments for Toshiro to comprehend what he had missed.

Shock tingled his fingers as his eyes widened. He felt as though something snapped into place as he absorbed what he saw.

Aizen Sousuke stood before them, a smile spread mockingly across his face.

Toshiro'a heart suddenly beat faster than he believed possible. Blood boiled in his chest, rushing to his head. He didn't even notice as his teeth clenched so tightly he tasted blood.

His mind reeling, the next thing he knew, Toshiro had abandoned all caution, his hand beginning to find it's way, almost of it's own accord, towards his zanpaktou.

"Don't bother."

Toshiro had no idea why he paused at the sound of Ichimaru's voice.

"It's only a hologram, it's not really Aizen."

Ichimaru had gotten over his initial surprise in an instant, recognizing Aizen's trick with his eerie calmness.

His eyes still wide, Toshiro took a second glance at Aizen. As if to justify Gin's theory, the image flickered.

Toshiro's hand trembled a few times before it fell from its place over his shoulder. He bit his lip in rage, but forced himself to remain in control. It wasn't really Aizen. He refused to let himself lose control on something that wasn't even his enemy.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked dangerously, looking at the man with obvious bloody intent.

"I am simply here to deliver a message, since Gin found it necessary to destroy my surveillance connections."

Aizen's voice echoed from the mouth of the synthetic image, sending a chill of animosity down Toshiro's spine.

The man's artificial eyes turned its gaze to Toshiro.

"Hitsugaya, I have orders for you."

The young soul reaper's eyes widened in rage.

"Return to the rescue party and kill them all."

* * *

Captain Ukitake held his slightly bloodied arm tightly, but stood straight as the defeated Arrancar fell to the floor.

While their group was immensely powerful together, the Espada was no weak target. Only after Captain Kuchiki had released his zanpaktou did the enemy fall.

Captain Ukitake had been so used to holding back, and a lack of any recent action, that he managed to get nicked on the arm. It wasn't very deep, but small streaks of blood ran down his arm.

He gave a small smile as Orihime came to his side, her healing abilities at the ready. As the glow of her powers enveloped his arm, he stared at everyone else who were beginning to recover from their battle. He could hardly believe he had already lost track of Toshiro. Just how they had been weak enough to let him slip away was bewildering to Ukitake. Nor could he forgive himself for it.

"What do we do now?" Chad asked, his voice becoming present for the first time.

Everyone but Byakuya seemed to turn to Ukitake. Rangiku was stepping out of a mess of some rocks, and Hisagi was protectively by her side. Ukitake doubted the lieutenant cared much for Toshiro, but he was concerned for Matsumoto's sake.

With a small sigh Ukitake looked down the corridor. "We agreed that we would continue that way, to look for a way out of this place. The best we can do is hope he followed those plans as well, and try to meet up with him there."

Rangiku sighed, Ukitake didn't know her captain like she did. He most definitely went to find Aizen. But she kept her mouth shut. She knew he wouldn't want them to get involved.

"Let's go." Hisagi said, beckoning her forward along with everyone else.

* * *

"You want me to..." Toshiro practically snarled in rage. "No, I won't"

Aizen chuckled. "Hitsugaya, I have Hinamori with me this instant. I gave you an order, and you are to follow it."

Toshiro's will wavered as he understood.

"I told you before, if you disobey me, I will kill her."

Turning, Toshiro stared his hands, trembling. Why didn't he know that Aizen would do this? It was the obvious move. Was he so blinded by his desire to kill that he didn't even stop to consider his hopeless position? Why the hell did he even start to leave in the first place? Disobedience to Aizen would result in Hinamori's death. He had the slightest hope that Ichigo would do something, but-

"_You'll have to completely place your trust in us." _

Those were Uryu's words. But trust them to do what? Toshiro's hands tightened into fists. How could he trust people he hardly even knew?

His mind went back to the incident with Kusaka, when Ichigo had told him to share his pain with his friends. This was basically the same thing. Toshiro had spent his entire life forcing himself to stand alone. As much as he told himself that it was for the best, it didn't change how much it hurt. Now Ichigo was trying to guide him. Trying to tell him that trusting others is the only way to get rid of that pain.

To get rid of it... To stop having to feel that pain...

He just had to trust them. He had to. A thought snapped into place, and his eyes widened.

_Don't tell me, Ichigo, that's what you're going to do...?_

Ichimaru stared at the young soul reaper, whose eyes were hidden as his head bowed downwards. The boy's hands were shaking uncontrollably, and he had been quiet for some time, lost in his own thoughts. Gin wanted to stop Aizen, to protect Toshiro, but he feared if he did so, Aizen would kill Hinamori. The thought of losing Rangiku was enough to lead Gin to do everything he could to help protect Momo.

Toshiro finally found the will power to speak, his voice tingling with struggling emotion.

"Fine then, Aizen, go ahead."

The soul reaper raised his head, yelling the words he couldn't believe he dared speak.

"Go ahead! Go on and kill her, Aizen!! Just you try!! I'm not following your goddam orders anymore!"

If anything could ever catch Sousuke Aizen by surprise, that did. But only barely. It wasn't important enough for him to care much, but he still was surprised by his miscalculation. He didn't think Hitsugaya would ever give up on Momo, unless...

The man looked over his shoulder calmly, suddenly made aware of two new presences.

Toshiro shuddered, dreading the reply. If he was wrong, then...

A voice came from the hologram, but Toshiro's eyes widened as he recognized it.

"Good job, Toshiro." Ichigo's voice was picked up in the reciever next to Aizen though he was across the room. "Don't worry now, I won't let Aizen hurt her."

**Wheeee I've been thinking about what happens in this chapter for a verrrryyyyy long time... but I still don't like it very much... I started this whole thing with Ukitake promising to help Toshiro, but now Ichigo is doing most of the important stuff... fweee I fail... oh well Ichigo's pretty cool. I can't wait to write the sequel to this....**

**AIZEN BIG BATTLE THINGY coming soon.... prob the chap after the next... still have to fill in the little holes that I have left... **

**ANYWAY im gonna go draw now, idk what, but something, so I'll talk to u all later... PLZ REVIEW ME!! plz oh plz!! rlly, plz tell me how I'm doing!!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello everyone! I'm particularly cheerful today!! and that's probably because I'm not at school!! HEHEHEHEHHH My throat hurts and I kinda lost my voice lol I can hardly talk at all so I got to stay home today *does happy dance* In case you're wondering, yes, I do get sick A LOT. II have a very weak immune system. **

**I started watching Hell Girl, ITS AMAZING I LUV IT... and the music is so creepy yayyyyyyy**

**Okay if I ramble more I'm never going to actually write this chapter, So I've gotta stop, DAMMIT I HAVE THE HICCUPS AGAIN ARG**

Toshiro shuddered where he stood, trying to keep himself from agreeing to what Aizen had said. The small soul reaper's fist clenched tightly.

So Ichigo was there, he was with Hinamori, but could he protect her? Could he actually do it?

In the back of his mind, Toshiro found himself with no other choice than to believe that the substitute soul reaper could. If he couldn't believe that, then.... He stopped himself from finishing the sentence. Ichigo would be able to. He could trust Ichigo. He had to.

Staring intently at the boy, Ichimaru could hardly understand how Toshiro had been able to say that. Did he really think Kurosaki could protect Hinamori for long? Gin blinked a few times. He didn't understand. If their situations were reversed, he would've headed back to the others and slaughtered them all without much hesitation. He knew Toshiro cared for Momo as much as Gin cared for Rangiku, so how did he find the strength to place his trust in some one other than himself?

He continued to gaze at the boy who was struggling with his emotions. Toshiro was strong. Perhaps even stronger than Gin, to be able to trust another in his situation.

* * *

Aizen's smile returned to his face as quickly as it had vanished. The single moment he had been taken by surprise did not faze him one bit.

Across the room, Uryu stood, his bow at the ready, pointed towards Aizen. Beside him, Ichigo stood tall and angry, one hand over his shoulder wrapped around his zanpaktou, the other around Hinamori.

"How interesting." Aizen began as he shut off the voice receiver. "I did not know the substitute shinigami was capable of concealing his spiritual pressure."

"Quincys have a great many talents, Aizen." Uryu was the one who responded, his voice dangerous as the arrow shimmered with blue light.

"Listen to me, Hinamori," Ichigo whispered to the girl below him as Aizen patiently waited.

Momo looked up, giving a small nod.

"Whatever happens, you have to stay out of it. Don't get involved or let your life come into any danger." He looked down at her. "For Toshiro's sake, even if you want to help, pleas stay out of it."

Momo was silent for a few moments, brooding on these new words that troubled her. She did want revenge for Toshiro, but she didn't want Toshiro distraught either, and her death would most certainly lead to that. So Ichigo's words made sense. No matter what her feeling were, by this point, she had to put Toshiro first. She owed it to him.

"Yes. Yes alright. I'll do whatever you say." Her fragile voice was quiet, and she forced herself to accept that her desires were nowhere near as important as protecting Toshiro.

"Good." Ichigo gave her a small smile, and then turned to Aizen, his brow furrowed.

"Now then, Aizen, you're not going to be able to control Toshiro anymore." Ichigo had raised his voice, and was glaring distastefully at the man before him.

Aizen's smile didn't falter in the least. "You think a few ignorant children like you can stop me from using him as I wish? He became my tool the moment I discovered his powers."

"No, he's not!" Ichigo grimaced in rage. "Nobody is ever anybody else's tool! And especially not Toshiro! You're the one who's ignorant, Aizen. You're ignorant of the value of human life."

"The value of human life?" The man seemed amused. "There's no such thing. Humanity is weak. If that race had any strength at all, hollows would never have been born by them falling into darkness. Nobody who clings to a human life will ever find true power."

"Power is not the reason anybody was brought into life."

"Power is the reason for everything."

Ichigo glared at the man as he drew Zangetsu from behind him. "Then I suppose we're in disagreement."

"Come now," Aizen's head cocked back in amusement. "Do you really think somebody like you could defeat me?"

Ichigo's eyes began to glow blue with reiatsu as he responded. "That's irrelevant. Because..."

The blue low spread to his sword and he held it up above him.

"I'm not the one who's going to defeat you."

With a roar, he brought the zanpaktou down in front of him, crushing the floor with a blast. His reiatsu caused the destruction to further span out, until the entire building rumbled. Their vision was clouded by rocks falling through the air as the ceiling fell.

Shielding his face, Uryu lept out of the falling pieces of white marble, up into the air as far as was possible. Looking around, a white moon glowed above him, and spans of desert expanded in front of him. As he turned to face the area that he had just escaped from, his eyes widened as he got an aerial view of what Ichigo had done.

The teenage soul reaper had held nothing back. Now that the rocks had finally found some rest, and the thick clouds of smoke where settling, Uryu could hardly believe it. All of Las Noches, the entire palace that Aizen had built in Hueco Mundo had been razed to the ground. Scanning the area in shock, Uryu found Ichigo standing with Hinamori by the edge of the destruction. As he landed near them, he caught sight of a flash of white hair.

Ichigo turned to greet Uryu, but was stopped mid-turn by a fist in his face.

"YOU IDIOT!!"

The substitute shinigami staggered in bewilderment before he realized who it was. "To- Toshiro?"

His eyes bright with anger, Toshiro took a step forward. "What the hell were you thinking?! You can't defeat Aizen so your just going to destroy the entire palace, no matter who might get crushed?! Do you realize you could've killed Rangiku and the others in that?!"

"Toshiro, you're overreacting... I think getting out of this isn't that difficult... And how'd you get over here so quickly anyway?"

Toshiro's eyes returned to their normal angry glare. "We were already on our way towards you."

"We-?" Ichigo looked beyond Toshiro to see Gin, facing the other way. "Oh..."

Suddenly he noticed Momo moving from her place by his side, heading to Toshiro, whose gaze immediately was cast away.

"T...Toshiro..."

He didn't respond, even as his heart pounded with sorrow. Her words of hatred still resounded in his head. The hatred she felt earlier; the hatred he believed she still must feel.

His eyes grew wide in confusion as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"...Are you okay, Toshiro?"

His confusion only grew, and he almost tried to pull away, only something inside him felt comfortable in her arms, a kind of comfort he longed for.

"I... I thought..." He remembered Ichigo telling him to express his feelings. "I... thought you hated me..."

Momo's eyes widened. Of course. Of course he still thought that. After she had said that to him, he completely shut himself down, so any apology she had given him never reached his heart.

"No....no Toshiro, I don't hate you..." she felt her throat tighten in guilt. "I was stupid, and I didn't think... I don't hate you, Toshiro, I could never hate you."

He stared at her, wide eyed, and finally pulled away gently. Her words settled the raging waters in his soul for a moment, but that changed as he began to feel another presence coming towards them.

"Was it completely necessary to destroy my home? It's quite inconvenient."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed in rage even as the words were directed at Ichigo. This time, there was no doubt.

Aizen.

**WHEEEEEE!! I LIKE FLYING MONKEYS!!**

**That demented little kid picture is now up on deviantart, along with a few others. **

**I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN A SINGLE THUNDERSTORM!!! AAHHHHH WHYYYYYY!!!!???? and I haven't found my T-shirt, and I don't have a Toshiro plushie doll... WAAHHH okay I'm done complaining. **

**I am SO ready was this story to be over.. I wanna finish my one-shot WHICH IS SOOO CUTE!!! and get on with the sequel... RAWR**

**I would really luv it if everyone could plz review me???!! PLZ? It would make my day so very great... I'm sick, poor me, don't u feel srry for me?? DON'T YOU FEEL SORRY FOR TOSHIRO!? WHEN I GET SICK, SICK AAND TWISTED THINGS HAPPEN IN MY MIND AND HE'S USUALLY THE ONE THEY HAPPEN TO!**

**Ahem. Well, uh... I'm a very normal person who thinks of very normal things YOU BELIEVE ME (hypnotic stare) and you want to review me (Hypnotic stare) **


	36. Chapter 36

**I am very sorry for not updating yesterday like I was supposed to, I had a surprise birthday party to go to. And last Monday too, I'm sorry about tht. I rlly needed to think about I was going to do this upcoming battle. Aaaaaaaaaaaannnndd... I DID :) **

Toshiro's glower lingered over Aizen's face. The calm smile that spread across his enemy's mouth brought an odd sensation into the soul reaper's chest. He had expected the hatred. Hatred so strong he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. But he didn't care about that. If anything, he wanted to forget his restraints. He wanted to let loose on Aizen, to bring out his full power, no matter if it was brought on by hatred and rage.

Those feelings of animosity were ever-present, but what surprised Toshiro is that his heart didn't begin to beat faster, it didn't pump adrenaline into his head, and his vision didn't blur with hatred. What came with mild surprise to the boy as that he felt totally and completely calm. It was an eerie state of composure that kept Toshiro from tearing Aizen limb from limb then and there. He was going to get his revenge. Momo would be safe, and he would be free to destroy Aizen as he pleased. He tasted a bitter sweet sensation in his mouth as he imagined his own dominance.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a warning may have sounded, trying to bring him back into reality. It tried to tell him to remember caution, that his enemy had already defeated him easily once, and that this venture was only going to lead to more pain. Whatever attempted to remind him of rationality, however, only got brushed aside thoughtlessly. Toshiro didn't listen, nor did he care. He was much too far beyond listening to reason.

As the tension in the area was almost visible, Ichigo took a slow step forward, his hand heading towards his zanpaktou.

"I'm joining in, too."

Toshiro finally tore his eyes away from Aizen to settle on Ichigo. The teal crystals were dull with a strange calm that filled his being. That look almost scared Ichigo.

"No." Toshiro's voice was quiet though it was mingled with an air of authority. "This battle is for me and Gin. Stay out of it."

The teenage soul reaper paused. The dangerous look on the young prodigy's face told him interfering would probably lead to extreme measures. But still, did Toshiro stand a chance against Aizen? Ichigo had fought the man once before, and the overall attempt was pathetically unsuccessful. Was Toshiro any better off?

But the icy blue aura that had begun to emanate from Toshiro was so strong Ichigo didn't know if even he could defeat it.

"Fine then." Ichigo consented bitterly, his eyes narrowed. "But you better not get yourself killed."

Ichigo turned and looked at Uryu and Momo, who both looked as though they wished to stay. Doing his best to express to them that leaving would be the absolute best option without saying a word, he shunpoed away and breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that they followed as well.

In truth, it took almost all Ichigo's willpower to pull himself away from the impending battle.

_Toshiro has been through enough. At this point he deserves to take out his revenge. _Ichigo thought as he searched for the rest of the rescue party. _He's strong, and Ichimaru is with him. They'll be alright._

He had gotten some distance from Toshiro and Aizen when Uryu came up beside him. The Quincy's blue eyes were focused intently at him as he sped onward in pace with Ichigo

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?"

Ichigo gazed ahead of him, his eyes firm.

"I hope so."

Uryu settled, knowing he would get nowhere by pressing any further doubts. He understood how Ichigo wanted to protect Toshiro, but also wanted the boy to be happy, and at the moment, destroying Aizen by any means possible was the only thing that would bring Toshiro to any feeling close enough to happiness. But it was problematic, as he also knew that the Soul Society would not approve of their actions, leaving Toshiro with Aizen, but that fact didn't matter to either of them. It was what it was, and now they had to focus on finding everyone else.

A small rustle by a pile of collapsed rock turned both Ichigo and Uryu's heads. They came to a stop, waiting for whatever it was to emerge.

Ichigo gave a start as he saw a strawberry blonde struggling against a large pile of wall.

"Rangiku!" He jumped forward and pushed away the rubble.

"Thanks." The woman responded after a huff. Getting to her feet, she took a long look around. "The building just collapsed and... I guess I got separated... I don't know where everyone else is..."

She caught sight of Momo and her eyes brightened. However, the words in her mouth were cut off by the call of a group of people behind her. Turning, she and the others noticed Ukitake, Hisagi, Chad, and Orihime advancing through the rubble towards them. Fragments of rock and dust covered parts of their robes.

"Rangiku! Ichigo!" Orihime came running ahead of the others to their side. "What happened? Is everything alright? Where's Toshiro?"

Ichigo hesitated before answering her last question. If told everyone of Toshiro's position, their actions may not be as in favor of the young soul reaper as Ichigo's. However, Ichigo decided, if a big battle was about to begin, they had a right to know what was going to occur.

"His with Aizen." He spoke with a sigh as everyone else's eyes widened. "Ichimaru's there too, and they're about to fight."

"But then-!" Ukitake's eyes were wide with emotion when he cut himself short. After a moment, his voice came slowly. "He doesn't want us to interfere, does he?"

Ichigo merely shook his head in agreement.

There was a solemn silence for a while, during which Rangiku stared deplorably at the rubble below her feet. Clasping her hands together, her heart ached with the knowledge of what the two men closest to her were going through. More than anything, she wanted to help. However, she also understood their situation. If she were to attempt to aid them, she would only be an obstacle. Aat that point, she was useless, and she knew it. All she was capable of doing was to offer her support from a distance in any way she could, and that was what she intended to do.

Ichigo looked over the quiet faces of everyone present before he finally noticed something was amiss.

"Hey, what happened to Byakuya?"

* * *

Toshiro's hand tightened around the grip of his zanpaktou, and his eyes narrowed even further in a dangerous glare.

"I said, get out of the way."

Byakuya Kuchiki stood firm, his zanpaktou drawn, in between Toshiro and Aizen who where several yards apart. Moments ago, the captain had appeared there, and now he would not allow Toshiro to pass without struggle. While Aizen waited with mock patience behind the captain, Toshiro was beginning to feel his spiritual pressure fluctuating.

The only blood he truly desired to have on his hands was that belonging to Aizen. He didn't need Byakuya in the way.

"I will not allow you to attack this traitor." Came Byakuya's response, his eyes set and ready to restrain Toshiro if necessary.

"Move."

"I will not. If you act rashly, I will take extreme measures to stop you."

It wouldn't have been hard for Toshiro to guess what the captain had been ordered to do, but only if he took the time to think about it. What mattered to him was that Byakuya was standing in between him and his greatest hatred.

The boy took a step forward, Hyourinmaru coming into a more battle-ready position.

"Move."

The captain refused.

A clang of metal against metal resounded throughout the area and Toshiro's eyes widened mildly as a blur of white flashed by him. The next second, Byakuya was struggling to hold back to freshly drawn zanpaktou and was backed further away, staring into the eyes of the captain of squad thirteen.

"Toshiro!" Ukitake yelled, though still unfamiliar with using the soul reaper's first name. "I'll handle this."

Toshiro gave him a long stare before expressing a simple nod of gratitude. He didn't understand why Ukitake would go against whatever the Soul Society had issued, but that still was something his mind didn't linger on. His eyes turned once more to Aizen as the two captains vanished, taking their battle elsewhere.

With a sigh, Aizen gazed back at both Toshiro and Gin.

"Are you pitiful insects finally done squabbling?"

**I have such a bad headache... but I'm surprised I actually got myself to update! I really need something to draw tho... I've barely draw at all in the past two weeks, SUGGETIONS APPRECIATED!  
**

**I'm exhausted, so i'm gonna go sleep. Please make these slow and miserable days of waiting for summer better and review me!**


	37. Chapter 37

**My head hurts really badly right now, I shouldn't even be updating… but I am, and mostly cuz I'm getting worried about this story. I'm steadily getting less and less motivation to update and that's never a good sign. I really am trying my best to get myself to finish this story, but if I find myself losing interest I'm gonna have to not write the sequel.. And the sequel is EPIC. For now, I really don't know what's gonna happen, but it would really help to get more motivation from you guys…**

**And remember… they're fighting Aizen, who uses illusions. It's gonna be confusing.**

"Do you truly believe you are capable of defeating me?"

The single question that escaped Aizen's lips sounded across the span of destruction in which the threesome stood.

"Gin," The man turned to his subordinate. "I thought you were smarter than to do something so hopelessly reckless."

Ichimaru's smile was surprisingly still spread across his face, the creepy, malicious intent clear in his ever-slanted eyes, preventing anyone from being capable of reading his emotions. Much the same as Toshiro, the words meant nothing to him. He didn't care for caution or reason anymore.

"I see." Commented Aizen as there was a lack of response. His hand came to Kyoko Suigetsu. "It seems you both need to be taught a lesson in obedience."

Toshiro snapped. He didn't wait for another word out of Aizen's mouth before spiritual pressure exploded from his zanpaktou, engulfing his entire being in bluish light. His teal eyes did not widen in rage, but remained calm in a state of such high rates of hatred.

As Hyourinmaru allowed his master to release their power, he felt the odd sensations of such turbulent emotions speeding through Toshiro's reiatsu, causing a type of unfamiliar darkness to mingle into the boy's heart.

If anything, it scared Hyourinmaru.

Without another thought, Toshiro raced forward, all of his spiritual pressure directed at Aizen for one magnificent blow.

"Foolish." As the lord of Hueco Mundo began to turn to his side to evade the fierce attack, he noticed a speedily lengthening zanpaktou barreling towards him in just enough time to change directions.

But Toshiro was not about to fail as easily as he had in their last battle. With reflexes as quick as his understanding of movements with Ichimaru, he turned just as Aizen evaded his attack, digging his zanpaktou into the earth as a support as he spun. Calling upon the power of his blade, a sheet of ice barreled at the mid-turning Aizen who was momentarily caught off guard.

The man didn't have the time to shunpo upwards and out of danger. With a sickening _crack_ bones crushed under the pressure of Toshiro's attack, splitting skin, and casting blood across the remains of Aizen's palace.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed as the image vanished, but he knew to not be surprised.

"Don't tell me you honestly believed that would do any good." Aizen's voice came from above. "You are still under my zanpaktou ability of illusions. You have no way escape it."

Turning his head upwards slowly, Toshiro turned his glare to his enemy. With only a moment when their eyes locked, he sent up another blast of ice, this time the dragon's head forming from the frozen water. There was a small bored sigh as the attack reached its target, who immediately became nothingness.

However, the great pillar of ice turned downwards suddenly, into a spot across a torn down wall that appeared to be empty. At the same time, Gin's zanpaktou extended as well, heading straight towards the same place. It took Aizen a moment for him to understand what they were doing. With a quick shunpo, he vanished from the spot his true body really was, just as Shinso and Hyourinmaru crashed where he stood seconds before.

Using only a small amount of effort, the man came to a stop a little ways away, though still in speaking distance of his opponents.

"Interesting." He turned to Toshiro. "How did you know?"

The boy spoke for the first time in a while. "You think you're so powerful, Aizen. But your zanpaktou is nowhere near as impressive as you make it out to be. Kyoka Suigetsu has the ability to control your opponents senses, but not if they can feel by way of spiritual pressure."

His glare intensified as Toshiro completed his statement. "All I must do to defeat you is find your true self by means of feeling your spiritual pressure."

Aizen's smile widened.

A moment later, the man had vanished in a shunpo. Bringing his blade forward, Toshiro closely blocked Aizen's close range attack. Keeping careful to track Aizen's movements only by feeling his position in reiatsu, he blocked and parried the blows Aizen sent with only slight difficulty.

Then something changed. Even as he did all he could to ignore his eyes, he noticed the Aizen before him vanish, though he was certain the man was still there.

Something swished by his ear, and the petite soul reaper recognized the whistle of a blade coming forward towards his right side. His training kicked in. Turning, his zanpaktou came upwards to meet Aizen's.

Flesh tore from his shoulder down across his chest. Toshiro saw the blood before he felt the searing pain of a blade cutting into skin and bone. Gritting his teeth together to stop himself from screaming in agony, the soul reaper shunpoed away, the world blurring as he escaped Aizen. The person he had turned to block was an illusion, and Toshiro had known that even as he spun on his heel in reaction to the sound of a blade coming his way. As his attention was averted, the real Aizen had brought his blade down.

"Well then Hitsugaya," Toshiro's eyes widened as Aizen's voice came directly into his ear from right by his side.

"Are you sure it's that easy to ignore your instincts?"

Suddenly the soul reaper saw his own blood that had been spilled vanish. The pain that had erupted in his shoulder was gone as well, and Toshiro gaped in shock. The zanpaktou that had cut into his side was only an illusion, or was it? It was then that he realized just how difficult his battle would be. Aizen could be controlling him not be feeling the pain in his shoulder or see the blood, or the whole attack could've been a mere illusion. Toshiro had no way of knowing.

Unsettled by the malicious presence by his side, Toshiro shunpoed away, sliding to a stop away from Aizen. His eyes narrowed as he attempted to move his arm. Toshiro didn't know if he felt dread or relief as it moved normally.

With a steadying breath Toshiro made up his mind.

_Master, if you continue, don't you know what this battle will cost you?_

The young soul reaper gave a sigh and then responded to his zanpaktou.

"_It doesn't matter. I've already decided to rust the others to protect Momo and Rangiku. I have to settle this, no matter what."_

Hyourinmaru was silent. The dark feeling that clouded his judgment suddenly returned into Toshiro's heart as thoughts of Aizen entered his head. He wouldn't set his brain onto thinking about situations any further.

If Aizen wasn't going to let Toshiro know if was injured or not, then he would take advantage of that. When that power broke, however, he knew it was likely that he would die.

"Now then, Hitsugaya, let's not waste my time with this pointless battle." with his crooked smile still spread across his face, Aizen withdrew a small spherical object from his robes. "I can see that you have returned to your state of full power, so now…"

Aizen held out the Hogyoku. "Release it."

* * *

As Ukitake pushed his fellow captain further away from their original position, he gave a soft grunt of frustration.

"What do you think you are doing?" The perfectly calm captain of squad six asked, though his eyes betrayed no surprise or caring.

"Toshiro hasn't done anything that calls for you attacking him." Ukitake replied as he striked another blow that was blocked by the other captain.

"I have orders." Byakuya responded, "from the head captain to kepp him from getting out of control and to not allow Aizen to use him to open the Hogyoku."

"He's only just begun to battle."

"The result is inevitable."

"You don't know that." The clashing of zanpaktou in between them seemed less important than the words they exchanged.

As they pulled away from each other, Byakuya gave Ukitake a curious stare and changed the topic.

"This is an act of treason."

Still remaining at a distance, the thirteenth captain held his zanpaktou in front of him.

"No, it's not." He spoke firmly. "I am merely helping a captain to follow his orders. Toshiro is yet to lose control or himself, even if it is likely that he will. We are uncertain of Aizen's abilities, but with both Ichimaru and Toshiro against him, I believe they have a chance."

Byakuya was quiet as he considered Ukitake's words.

"I am not keeping you from doing your duty." The white haired captain explained as he brought his zanpaktou out of an offensive position. "I'm only asking you to wait. If he dies, either by your hand or Aizen's, at least let Toshiro have the comfort of knowing he tried to settle his revenge."

As Ukitake returned his zanpaktou to their sheaths, Byakuya was still giving him an odd stare.

"Why?" The man asked, "Why would you go so far to help him?"

Ukitake's response was soft. "Because… because I made him a promise, a promise to help him. And I intend to keep it."

**I'm sorry if this chapter was short.. And late… like I said, I'm losing interest. **

**Sad story… My iPod is officially broken as of today. The center button has utterly failed me, probably because I play too much solitaire. I'm hoping I can get a new one very soon. **

**I really need to draw, so I'm gonna do that. Suggestions for art are still appreciated. Anything bloody and perhaps even involving insanity would be great. And plz review me! motive me!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm in a good mood! A great mood, and I don't know why! So before I go on and on and on rambling which I'm bound to if I don't stop myself, I'm gonna start writing this chapter right away! Wheeeeee BLOOD**

Taking a tentative step forward, Rangiku outstretched her arm. She gave a small start as it hit something solid, though the space in front of her seemed normal. Pressing her hard harder, she shook her head softly.

"They really don't want us involved. There's no way we can break this barrier."

Ukitake sighed. "Then there's nothing for it, we'll just have to wait."

The captain took a glance at Byakuya, who was glowering at the kido barrier that had mysteriously been erected between them and the battle going on with Toshiro, Gin, and Aizen. One part of Ukitake was relieved, this way, the sixth squad captain couldn't take any action against Toshiro. However, another part brought Ukitake to worry. With this barrier in the way, Ukitake would also be unable to offer any aid to the young soul reaper if ever necessary.

The chances of Toshiro actually being able to defeat Aizen were very slim. Ukitake knew this, and he didn't want the boy to have to go through more pain.

"You're sure there's no way to break this thing?" Ichigo asked as he stepped to Ukitake's side. He and the others had caught up with the two captains a short time ago, and they at least wanted to know what was going on, even if they had no intention of getting involved in the battle.

"I'm afraid there isn't." Ukitake replied, the weight of the situation pushing his eyebrows into a serious expression.

Ichigo cursed under his breath as he glared at the expanse of rubble before them. The barrier had been created at such a distance that they couldn't even see the battle that they knew was waging.

"So all we can do is wait?" Orihime's sweet voice entered the conversation.

There was no response. It was a universal understanding, with the exception of Byakuya, that even if there was no barrier, they would stay out of it. They had all seen what Toshiro had been through, and even Hisagi had begun to feel a strong sense of sympathy for him. Everyone knew how justified his lust for revenge was, and they would not get in the way of that.

It was Chad who finally broke the silence. In an impassive and calm voice, he spoke gruffly.

"We have company."

Ichigo turned to the oversized teenager with a questioning look in his eyes. Lifting a finger to point in the direction opposite the barrier they all faced, Chad indicated towards a few figures who advanced, and everyone present shifted their attention to the foe.

"Well then," Ichigo commented sourly as he noticed the face of Grimmjow amongst the nearing group. " I suppose we won't actually be too bored."

Along with Grimmjow, there were several fraccion and the Espada Zommari. Grimmjow's face was twisted into a sneer of amusement as he realized what must be occurring between Aizen and Toshiro.

Noticing this look, a flash of anger coursed through Ichigo's eyes, and he reached for his zanpaktou.

"I'm sure the rest will be coming, too. Let's do this.

* * *

Toshiro's head pounded and rushed as he swung his zanpaktou towards an image of his enemy that disappeared just as his katana made contact.

Frustration boiled endlessly in Toshiro's heart. As much as he told himself to trust only the spiritual pressure around him, Aizen was right. After hundreds of years of training, ignoring his instincts was proving to be near impossible.

He had been taught, a long time ago, in the soul reaper academy, that during battle, it s essential to bury all emotion. He was told of how anger blinds judgment, and hatred leads to evil. But as Toshiro pushed himself to the peak of his abilities, any warning, any guidance he had ever received simply got lost in the rush of the moment.

A great mountain of ice that could easily be the size of the tallest tower in the Seireitei rose from Hyourinmaru and headed towards what Toshiro knew to be the real Aizen. With the attack being brought on in full bankai power, Aizen frowned, but did not bother to dodge. As the force came at him, he merely held out his zanpaktou. Ice shattered and fell with a crash to the rubble strewn across the ground.

"Hitsugaya, this battle is pointless. Simply do as I said and you will suffer less pain." Aizen's voice was as haughty and arrogant as ever, and the sound of it only infuriated Toshiro further.

Cursing, Toshiro slid to a stop by Ichimaru's side. The tall ex-subordinate of Aizen's glanced over the boy before speaking to him quietly.

"You won't be able to win this battle they way you're doing it."

Toshiro gave a _tch_ of annoyance. Hyourinmaru was already shifting inside him uncomfortably, restless as more and more darkness poured into Toshiro's heart. It annoyed Toshiro, and he didn't want Gin trying to stop him as well.

"Relax. I've been around Aizen a long time. I know how his illusions work, and how he tends to use them. At least follow my movements and it should get easier." GIn explained.

Anger rose in Toshiro's chest though he said nothing.

_Is he treating me like a child? I don't need his help, I can do this however I want!_

Somewhere deep inside Toshiro's soul, Hyourinmaru flinched as he heard the words Toshiro was thinking. The battle that his master was going through was in every way something he deserved to take pleasure in, but Hyourinmaru was getting very wary of the situation.

"_Master, please, calm down. You know Ichimaru's only trying to help you. Don't let this anger rush into your head."_

There was no reply.

Suddenly Hyourinmaru felt a panic rising, though at first he didn't understand why. Toshiro was just being as cold as ever right? Only ignoring him, right?

But the horrible feeling of fear in Hyourinmaru's soul told him otherwise.

"_Master?"_

"_Master!"_

Nothing. No answer. Had the strange dark feeling Hyourinmaru had seen earlier clouded Toshiro so much he couldn't hear his zanpaktou voice anymore? Terror erupted in Hyourinmaru when he called again and again with no response.

The zanpaktou paused momentarily as he felt a bit of a tug on his spiritual pressure. Eventually he realized Toshiro was drawing out his power, but in a different was than he used to. This time, it felt more forced, like Hyourinmaru couldn't stop Toshiro from using his power even if he wanted to.

The fear of losing his master tumbled inside Hyourinmaru as he called out once again.

Nothing.

* * *

As Gin's zanpaktou stretched forward to Aizen, Toshiro had given into accepting Gin's guidance. A wall of ice flew through the air and crashed where Aizen was standing.

Their opponent was not even dodging any more. With only mild effort on his part, he swung Kyoko Suigetsu behind him and destroyed the menacing frozen attack with a single blow, the movement also taking him out of the reach of Shinso.

Although it appeared to take barely any effort, Aizen couldn't help but be mildly impressed by the force in Hitsugaya's attack. The power that the boy found in his hatred was truly outstanding compared to their first battle.

While it appeared to Toshiro and Gin that Aizen was unscathed, a small trickle of blood ran down his arm where Shinso had nicked him. The slight injury was of no concern to Aizen. He could never be defeated by the two soul reapers before him, and he knew that. But things were getting tiresome. If Hitsugaya exhausted anymore of his power, he may be unable to open the Hogyoku until he was at his full abilities again.

"Enough."

As both Toshiro and Gin came to a stop below him, Aizen took a step forward and his eyes narrowed.

"My patience has run out."

**TEEHEE! Things should get GOOD next chapter! REALLY GOOD! Hooray! **

**Don't yell at me, I know this chapter was pretty short, and I'm sorry, but I still have to drag out this battle.**

**Still in a good mood, in case you haven't noticed. And I actually still need something to draw to. I'm sorry but none of your guy's suggestions seem to appeal to me. Any other ideas?**

**I'm a busy busy person, and my head hurts (probably because my twin is trying to plan a wedding for me with a guy who has a crush on me who's super geeky and really really weird.. I don't like him) so I'm begging you, PLZ REVIEW ME! I love getting reviews! Plz oh plz!**


	39. Chapter 39

**I'm in a good mood again! I just got a new iPod! I'm so happy, it's blue... yayyyy!**

**But, since I have limited time, I should get to the point and talk about the story... I'll need to tell you that Gin's bankai appears in this chapter, but I don't elaborate on it very much (actually barely at all, I don't think his bankai is very special) so if anyone hasn't caught up with the manga, I'm really sorry, but with how angry he also must be, I can't imagine him not using bankai. **

**Toshiro gets to fail in this chapter! Well, more than he already has that is. But maybe next chapter he can have some coolness times.**

**Anyhow, here's the next chapter, so enjoy!**

Aizen's eyes glinted menacingly as he stared at Toshiro from above.

"Now, Hitsugaya, release it." His voice came forcefully, with an air of authority that no wise or rational person would dare defy.

But Toshiro's eyes only narrowed in annoyance, Aizen's words not striking any emotion other than anger and hate. Even Ichimaru, creepily squinting by Toshiro's side, did not show any fear of Aizen's wrath.

In a low voice, Gin whispered to Toshiro.

"I know you probably already understand this,but no matter what, you cannot let Aizen use his illusions to trick you into opening the Hogyoku. If that happens, he'll be unstoppable."

Toshiro's annoyance at Gin ticked again as he gave a small grunt of acknowledgment, but made no comment.

"Fine then." Gin's eyes opened somewhat as he glared at Aizen. "I'm getting tired of this."

Bringing his zanpaktou into a stance he had become accustomed to, Gin spoke a single word to release the next stage of his zanpaktou's abilities.

"Bankai."

As the words left Ichimaru's mouth, Toshiro vanished in a shunpo. Faster than the eyes could see, Shinso extended, only to reappear in Gin's hand at normal length almost instantly.

Aizen turned just in time to see Toshiro's ice based zanpaktou aiming for his neck, but Gin's attack was so swift that the enemy did not feel the blood already soaking through his clothes for a few moments.

With a small grunt of effort, Aizen dodged Toshiro's attack and his hand flew to his abdomen where Shinso had struck. He knew of the high speeds that Gin's bankai held, but in his focus on Toshiro, his subordinate received little attention.

The bemused man gave a sigh as the skin immediately began to heal, instant regeneration closing the wound before either of his opponents could attack again.

"Gin..." Aizen tore his eyes off of his coveted child prodigy and finally rested them upon the one whom had injured him. "Shouldn't you understand by now to not interrupt me when I'm conducting my business?"

A smile crept along Gin's face, and Aizen studied the expression carefully. He had never given much care to think about Gin's situation much, as the soul reaper was old news, and the game Aizen played with him was indeed becoming boring.

Messing with Hitsugaya was simply more fun than with Gin. The boy was emotionally stronger than him, and watching Toshiro struggle helped fill the sadistic desire in Aizen's stone cold heart. Gin was occasionally handy to have around, but at the moment, he was a mere nuisance.

Aizen blocked an attack from Toshiro as if the boy wasn't even there, and made his decision to be rid of his minute annoyance.

Gin saw the attack coming, but in his own anger, he refused the cowardice of a dodge. In a flash of irrationality, Gin brought his shortened blade up in defense.

It was a mistake. Aizen had used shunpo to get to Ichimaru, without bothering to use illusions. Metal clashed as Kyoka Suigetsu and Shinso met. Gin's muscles protested with the strain of holding Aizen back.

The white haired ex-captain gave a start as Aizen's smile widened.

"Hado 99"

Seeing his opponents hand heading for his chest, Ichimaru gasped and attempted to shunpo away.

"Black coffin."

Gin's desperate endeavor of a dodge was not enough to evade a direct attack from Aizen. Toshiro's eyes widened as his ally disappearing in a black prism summoned by Aizen's will. The air hung in strange apprehension as the effects of the hado took their toll on the soul reaper caught inside.

Gin Ichimaru found the blood catch in his throat, erasing the scream of shock that rattled in his head. As the blackness subsided, his vision blurred and his conscience faded. He did not even feel himself fall helplessly to the ground, incapacitated.

"Fool."

Gin's heart wrenched as he faded further and further away from the world, a sharp and horrid pain spreading across every wound and bruise on his body. Aizen had gotten better at that hado, thought the mere fact that Gin retained a breath proved that his enemy had not used his full abilities.

As Gin struggled to breathe, blood flowed from his mouth and out of the wounds newly sliced into his flesh. Toshiro stared in vague surprise at the broken and bloody form of Ichimaru before he forced his emotions down. Hatred and anger would be the only things he would allow himself to feel.

He had only just tightened his grip on Hyourinmaru when the breath was knocked out of him. Toshiro's head spun as the air whooshed by. Coming to a sudden stop, he gave a quick gasp as his head struck hard rock, followed by the rest of him. Crumpling to the ground, he clutched his head in pain. Crimson blood ran down his face in danger of entering his eyes.

Clenching his teeth together, Toshiro ignored the ringing in the back of his head and started to his feet, his eyes tightening in rage.

Aizen did not wait for Toshiro to gain his footing. After his first attack, the enemy immediately shunpoed to the half-standing soul reaper, and his strong hand came to the boy's neck.

Toshiro didn't have enough time to gasp. His eyes widened in pain momentarily before he narrowed them again. Having fallen to his knees, the boy's resilient eyes continued to harbor his hatred and none of his fear as he was held by his neck. A look of contempt coming to Aizen's face, he tightened his grip. Toshiro winced and his mouth gaped in search for air. Fully enjoying his position of superiority, standing firmly above the boy who was helplessly driven into a kneel, the man forced the now struggling boy to raise his head and meet Aizen's eyes.

"I gave you an order." Aizen growled, and though he completely relished in the power that he had over the younger boy, a flash of anger passing through his eyes. "You are nothing more than a tool, and a tool is to do as is the will of his master.

It appears you have yet to learn that."

Aizen released his grip on his prisoner's neck and cast him to the ground. As Toshiro coughed and gasped, trying to regain his breath, Aizen withdrew the Hogyoku from the depths of his robe.

"I will give you one more chance." Aizen spoke as Toshiro continued to cough, until the boy fell back to a quick shuddering pant, and his malicious glare found its way back on Aizen. "Open the Hogyoku, now."

Toshiro noticed his zanpaktou fallen a few yards away, and considered bolting for it, though not for the purpose Aizen would've preferred. A feeling of utterly pathetic weakness had filled Toshiro's heart as soon as Aizen had held him in such a pitiful situation, and the boy wanted only to hide that feeling behind a blade, to swing a sword with all his effort in order to avert those horrid feelings of powerlessness.

But Aizen took a step to the side and Toshiro's view of his zanpaktou was blocked. The boy was still keeled over, trying to catch his breath, and he turned his eyes back to Aizen.

The man above him seemed to show a bit more emotion than usual, though only out of his growing impatience. His eyes narrowed.

"If you are refusing, Hitsugaya, then I will have to teach you to obey."

Aizen retrieved a second object from his robe, and immediately Toshiro forgot about trying to breathe. A short yet smooth wooden object revealed itself in Aizen's hand, it's pure black surface seeming to thirst for a person to take its abilities out on.

The walls Toshiro had built up against his fear took a cannonball right in the center, and parts of them crumbled. The boy's eyes were wide and he found the hatred and rage immediately replaced with a fear so strong he couldn't keep himself from trembling and backing up away from Aizen and against the large piece of wall behind him.

A smile returned to Aizen's face as he noticed the look of utter horror in Toshiro's eyes. With a chuckle, he leaned forward towards the boy, who shrank down and tried to press away from the man, looking very much like a cornered animal. In a sadistic type of glee, Aizen reached forward and clenched his hand around several locks of silvery hair. The thrill of his own great advantage passed through the man's heart as he pulled the panic-stricken soul reaper upwards. As his feet left the ground, Toshiro didn't even hear his own whimpers of pain and fear. Aizen's fingernails dug into his scalp, and the boy felt blood running down neck.

"You know, I created this device a long time ago, especially for controlling Gin." The enemy spoke as uncontrollable tremors began to shake Toshiro. "But I can see the effects on you are equally interesting."

After only another second of waiting, Aizen pulled the device back, and, at long last, brought into Toshiro's side.

The boy could only do one thing to release even a tiny fraction of his pain. He screamed.

* * *

As Ichigo brought zangetsu's bankai form down to meet Grimmjow's blade, a new sound suddenly came to his ears, and he stopped in surprise. The pause was involuntary, and Ichigo thought for sure his stupid move would give Grimmjow an opening, but the Espada jumped away and landed a few yards away, looking towards the direction of Aizen's battle.

Ichigo turned his head in that direction and listened, until the noise was present again.

It was Toshiro, he realized as his stomach churned in horror, he failed.

The boy's agonized cry was barely audible from this distance, but the amount of pain contained in those screams brought Ichigo to absolute revulsion.

As he tried desperately to block out his friend's shriek of agony, Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, and noticed a huge grin across the arrancar's face.

**Well, Ichigo's gonna be pissed.**

**I AM HORRIBLE! I cannot BELIEVE how cruel I am! I almost don't want to reread this chapter, it makes me feel sick, and it's worse when I know that this is all from MY imagination! I don't know why, but this chapter in particular I feel really really horrible about. I was very nearly crying as I wrote it, and ask my twin, it is pretty much impossible to make me cry. **

**At this rate, how am I going to get myself to write all the things that happen in the sequel? Oh those last 10 or so chapters are going to be complete torture to write... poor Toshiro, I am absolutely horrendous. GOD. Ichigo, you had better get over there and help Toshiro before I can't get myself to write the next chapter... only actually I think the next one won't be as bad as this one...**

**I luv how I'm just now fully understanding how sick, twisted, and evil I can be. To fictional characters of course. I just want everyone to know, I am not a mass murderer, or a torturer, or anything demented like that. I'm a high school student. Although I suppose high school can be pretty demented, especially my biology teacher...**

**I need to stop rambling now, and it would be great if you guys could review me and tell me if you liked this chapter... or were terrified by it, or whatever... I think I might just be overreacting.. is this much worse than my usual writing?**


	40. Chapter 40

**OMG chapter 40! that's 40 CHAPTERS! I never thought this story would get to be this long! I can't believe it! And the way it's going, we'll probably still have another 10 chapters to go ! thats a total of 50 CHAPTERS! OMG! **passes out****

Despite his glee, Grimmjow was forced to wear a serious expression as Ichigo's zangetsu collided with his zanpaktou. The teenager was scowling fiercely as another grin swept across the Espada's mouth.

The small white haired soul reaper who so got on Grimmjow's nerves continued to scream from beyond the barrier , and, while brought extreme pleasure to the sixth espada, Ichigo was struggling to contain himself. It wasn't just the fact that Aizen had probably defeated Toshiro and was now torturing him, it was the smirk of satisfaction that belonged to Grimmjow that set Ichigo off. He would never forgive anyone sadist enough to take pleasure in the horrendous shrieks that pierced the silence like a blade through flesh.

If Ichigo were to take his eyes off of Grimmjow, he would see that he wasn't the only one becoming distraught. Both Rangiku and Momo, while fighting random fraccion, looked as though they were on the brink of tears. Ukitake, who had already defeated the other present Espada, was staring in direction of Aizen's battle. His eyes were somewhat wide and he looked very worried. Even Hisagi, whose anger and Toshiro had not subsided, but only softened, seemed to be at least a little sympathetic. However, Byakuya, after already haven massacred several Arrancar, continued to be impassive, his face as uncaring as ever.

"That boy will die."

Ichigo turned at the sound of Grimmjow's voice.

"Though," he chuckled. "Not until Lord Aizen has torturing him into doing his will, which will probably also lead to insanity. And after he has done Aizen's bidding, if he survives it, he will be disposed of. There's nothing you can do to save him."

Ichigo scowled deeper. "Toshiro isn't like that. He'd never let himself lose to Aizen."

"Fool." Grimmjow grinned, "He's already lost!"

The Espada brought out his zanpaktou and charged. Ichigo, a bitter rage churning in him, met the blade.

* * *

Toshiro gasped for breath as Aizen withdrew. His chest rose and fell heavily, while his breath came short and weak.

With a smirk, Aizen released the silver hair that was interlaced in his fingers. Toshiro could still feel his spiritual pressure was at a high level, but he felt as though the energy had been drained from his limbs. Finally freed from Aizen's grip, the boy crumpled to the ground by his enemy's foot, unable to move in his shock.

"Hitsugaya, I would rather not weaken you an further by continuing. Do as I ordered you."

Toshiro shuddered, and though he tried to think, his mind was clouded by a wall of pain and fear. The only thing that remained was a single thought. It's Aizen. Don't ever do his will again.

"I won't." Somehow, Toshiro lifted his head to glare into Aizen's eyes. "Never again."

It was stupid. Irrational. Toshiro knew it. Even as his mind rushed with fear and the frustration of not even being able to save himself, some part of him still found the ability to defy Aizen. He knew that, at this point, trying to defeat him was impossible. Being unable to anything, even back away, against a force he suddenly had no choice but to accept as being much more powerful than himself tore his heart with frustration.

Still, the fact that he could hold on to his free will, the mere gift of defiance, gave him the slightest but of satisfaction over Aizen. Even as the effects of the horrid weapon still sped through Toshiro's body, the presence of everyone who had come to aid him, and especially the words and actions of Ichigo, gave him the perseverance to, at the very least, keep from succumbing to Aizen's will.

"You truly are naive."

Aizen reached two fingers down at the shuddering boy, who immediately was turned onto his back by an unseen force. With a whispered incantation, two silvery-blue rods erupted from the man's fingers.

As if Toshiro could even move in the first place, the two rods embedded themselves into his shoulders, and the very force of the blow pushed him back against a rock, propping him up on his back. The boy struggled, but his exhausted body refused to move.

"Don't think you will be able to deny me for long."

Aizen leaned forward, holding his device almost lovingly in his hands.

"This can still do much worse."

As Toshiro panted quicker and quicker in horror, the man fingered open the blood encrusted remains of Toshiro's shirt, revealing the boy's battered and bruised chest. With a wicked smile, Aizen brought the device forward, and Toshiro's eyes were wide with terror. With only a flick of his hand, Aizen dug the weapon into Toshiro's skin, right over his heart.

A horrific cry tore from the soul reaper's throat, reaching a height level of excruciation. The world disappeared in a blur of black and red behind Toshiro's eyelids that were shut in pain. No thought was capable of coming into his head, only a sudden wish for its end, any solution that would save him, even his own death.

It was only after several moments that Toshiro realized Aizen had pulled away. By then, even the bakudo Aizen had placed upon him couldn't stop his trembling. The pain that still ran through his body, though much lessened now that Aizen had withdrawn the weapon, was enough to keep suicidal thoughts coursing through him as though they had a mind of their own. When Toshiro finally regained the slightest bit of control, he had to remind himself several times that death would solve nothing.

"Now, Hitsugaya," Aizen's voice brought Toshiro the need to open his eyes as the man took the device near Toshiro's neck. "What do you think happens when I do it here?"

Fear took control. Toshiro tried to back away further into the rock he was cornered onto, his eyes panic-stricken and frantic.

"No! No! Please!"

A wretched smile growing, Aizen took hold of Toshiro's silver hair once more and tugged his head to the side, holding the wretched boy in place.

"I'm begging you, PLEASE! Stop! No! DON'T!"

The grin grew even further as Aizen spoke only a few words back to the boy.

"You will learn to obey."

The man brought the device to the side of the boy's neck, just below the chin. His wail of dread suddenly stopping, Toshiro's eyes could only stare into Aizen's, wide and bloodshot with horror. His voice failed, and only tiny whimpers escaped the boy's gaping mouth, unable to take in the air it desired. Every muscle in his body tensed.

_MASTER!_

Hyourinmaru's scream rang out in Toshiro's soul, the distraught zanpaktou giving his all to reach his master. For a while, the boy had been completely unresponsive, but now, almost every barrier and blockage was broken in a world of unimaginable anguish. After a second, Hyourinmaru finally found his master, standing erect, with his eyes and mouth open wide, uttering a silent scream that was unable to come.

The fear of losing his master had almost entirely driven Hyourinmaru into grief, but, with a rush of relief, the zanpaktou brought the soul reaper close to him, embracing him lovingly. The boy gave no response still, sheerly out of his inability to feel anything other than the hurt that still rendered him horrified.

_Master... master..._

Something changed, outside of Toshiro's soul, Aizen must've retracted the device, and the incarnation of the boy that was in Hyourinmaru's arms collapsed. The boy only shook, his teal eyes big.

Taking short, quick breaths, he finally recognized his place in his zanpaktou's arms.

"_Hy-Hyourinmaru...?"_

Hyourinmaru's heart flowed with a soft happiness as his master whispered his name. He gave a nod and the boy buried himself in his companion's cool clothing, shivering as he knew that Aizen would only strike him again, and it would never end.

"_I don't know what to do... I don't know what to do..."_

He remembered himself begging his enemy to not hurt him, and how pathetic he was brought shame into the boy's heart.

_You were desperate, beyond reason. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Aizen forced you into it._

Hyourinmaru's words offered only a little comfort to the boy, and he spoke again sullenly, trying to block away the knowledge that he only had very little time before Aizen would take the weapon and... and...

"_I can't defeat him, Hyouinmaru, I can't. It's impossible, he's too strong. And this pain... I just... I can't... I..."_

The boy choked on his words, unable to take his face out of Hyourinmaru's garb.

_Master... _Hyourinmaru's eyes were soft with sympathy, and he could only bring himself to give Toshiro some advice. _It's impossible for someone to be invincible. Even the strongest have weaknesses, it is inevitable. _

"_But... no, Aizen doesn't. He's way too strong for me, I can't... And whenever I think about fighting him, I get this feeling... I can't shake it off, and I don't like it. It feels like... it feels like what he must feel. Evil. Hatred. A lust for more power."_

So Toshiro knew about it. He knew about the darkness that had been slowly taking him over, and if it wasn't for the fear that overtook everything, he may have fallen beyond hope. To that extent, Hyourinmaru had to thank Aizen.

_Master, I know you hate him, and I know that your scared. But, now of all times, you need to remember the skill you've mastered over the past years. _

"_Skill?"_

_Your ability to bury your emotions. Being able to hide them so well, even from yourself, is going to be crucial in this battle. _

"_But... everyone gets angry at me for hiding what I feel, even you."_

_We can make an exception this once. But you have to use your head, Toshiro, and you can't let your hatred and anger get in the way of reason. He must have a weakness, he must. And if you think clearly, I'm sure you can find it._

Hyourinmaru's words were only half of what he felt. In truth he was almost as deeply buried in hopelessness as Toshiro was, but telling him that wouldn't help the situation.

"_A weakness..."_

_Yes, Master. You still want to defeat Aizen don't you? Please, master, I will help, but you have to figure it out. You have to win, and the only way your going to think clearly enough to do that is by not fighting with you hate, but with the intent to protect your friends._

Toshiro was quiet. Trying to take in the words his zanpaktou had spoken, the boy hadn't realized how much his fear and pain had subsided. He had truly forgotten how much of a comfort Hyourinmaru was to him.

As he opened his eyes into the real world, Toshiro was reminded of the state his body was in. With a lurch in his stomach, the boy leaned forward and coughed mightily, shaking as he chocked on a thick substance in his throat. After coughing several times, a dense black liquid spewed from the boy's mouth, staining the ground a pitch black. Still trembling, Toshiro noticed warily that the rods that had bound him to a rock were gone, and Aizen was sitting on a similar boulder a few yards away, staring at him intently.

"You bastard..." Toshiro spoke bitterly as he wiped the black substance that was brought on from the weapon Aizen had used from his chin.

Aizen looked vaguely surprised at this.

"Well," The man gave a malicious smirk. "You've calmed down quite a bit, and that fear in you eyes seems to be less now. How disappointing, I was rather enjoying myself. Did you have a nice conversation with Hyourinmaru?"

Trying his best to ignore the shaking in both his body and his heart, Toshiro pushed himself off the floor and carefully found his footing. Aizen too stood, and took the weapon by his side from his robes.

"So, Hitsugaya, have you finally accepted your only course of action?" He fingered the black device eagerly. "Or shall we continue?"

Toshiro's mind raced with frustration and anger, as he had not yet decided whether or not to follow his zanpaktou's advice. But one thing rang in his head for certain. He would not let Aizen disgrace him any further.

**Woopdeedoo... I'm kinda rushed right now so all I can say is PLEASE review me! PLEAASSSEEEEE! And I might not update monday or thursday next week because I'll have major studying to do for the biology SATs I HATE BIOLOGY! And I might be to busy. That almost adds to the suspense, so it's all good:) TEEHEE**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thunderstorm... thunderstorm … oh how I love those thunderstorms... The windows were rattling during english class …. it's the first good thunderstorm of the year... I. Love. Thunderstorms. BOOM teehee **

**y did I only get three reviews last chapter? And if you don't include my twin which I usually don't then it's only TWO! TWO! TWO!TWO!TWOOOOO! WHYYYYY? I AM THAT BAD! AM I REALLY A TWO REVIEW WRITER! AGGGGGHHHHHHH!**

**I'm very depressed about this... thou thank you to the two who did take the time and appreciate my story enough to review (And everyone else who has reviewed in the past). Arigatou. I suppose I really am very demanding but I really like getting reviews and I appreciate them very much. I would send you all Toshiro plushie dolls for every review, but I don't have that kind of money... plus I don't know where you live. And I don't want to know. I'll send everyone an imaginary Toshiro plushie doll for every review I get. How's that? **

**I'm gonna write now, so plz read and be happy. This should be a good chapter after I get over all the details.**

Toshiro's icy glare was taken in by Aizen with a sort of mystified curiosity. As the man stood before the much smaller soul reaper, and even as he took his panful weapon within the boy's sight, Toshiro didn't waver in fear. His resolution remained firm, and his teal eyes glared directly into Aizen's brown ones.

Although the man betrayed no sign of emotion, somehow he found himself slightly impressed by the change that had had come over the boy. While Toshiro's expression remained calm, it was in a completely different way than before. During their earlier battle, Toshiro's eyes had been in a piercing glare, the type that was so interlaced with hatred anybody other than Aizen might've faltered in fear. But now, as the boy still gazed, the change was clear. Aizen could almost see the gears working in the boy's head as he finally found the ability to think clearly.

_He must have a very strong bond with Hyourinmaru to be able to get rid of his fear and hatred like that. _

_No..._ Aizen narrowed his eyes a little as a he felt a twinge of satisfaction and changed his mind. _He isn't expelling his emotions, only holding them back just enough to let himself think clearly. Still, after what he's been through, I'd think that to be nearly impossible. Yet here he is, with the courage to look me in the eye as if in a challenge. He truly is a prodigy, in both body and mind. _

A smile grew across Aizen's face as he stared at Toshiro like the boy was a shiny new toy he was ready to play with.

"Hitsugaya, are you finally ready to do as you are told?"

Toshiro's nose wrinkled in disgust. He gave no answer, but tried desperately to think on what his zanpaktou had told him.

Everyone must have a weakness.

"Don't think you can defeat me." Aizen continued even as Toshiro was lost in his thoughts. "Nobody can, Hitsugaya."

_Does arrogance count as a weakness?_ Toshiro found himself thinking with a rush of frustration. But the boy shook the thought away as he tried to focus. Time was wasting and Aizen had already proven he was not as patient as he seemed.

Toshiro stared at the Hogyouku which had begun to float in between he and Aizen. The object seemed to beckon Toshiro, as if it had a will of its own and wanted the seal on it broken as much as Aizen did. The boy almost didn't notice that he had started to raise his zanpaktou in almost a trance, ready to break it. With a grunt of annoyance, he stopped himself for raising Hyourinmaru and gripped the handle until his knuckles turned white.

He averted his eyes from the Hogyouku, turning them again to Aizen. A wave of malice pounded against the gated Toshiro had built in his mind, threatening to push them open and release the hatred he had recently hidden. With some effort, Toshiro tightened the locks he put on the doors.

Fighting Aizen had already shown itself as being impossible. If Hyourinmaru hadn't gotten him to calm down, the irrationality that sourced from Toshiro's ire would've blinded him to that fact. But the advice his zanpaktou had offered gave Toshiro enough time to block away the emotions as Hyourinmaru had suggested. Following the ice dragon's proposal had become Toshiro's only path.

Aizen sighed, but allowed Toshiro to continue to let Toshiro think out of mere curiosity, wanting see what plan the child could come up with. Whatever it was Aizen was sure it would never be enough to stop him.

Toshiro caught the arrogance that flashed through his enemy's eyes. As he looked at the man, he truly saw him for the first time.

Aizen had only believed in his own power. It was all he had to believe in. It wasn't like Toshiro, who never trusted himself enough to trust anyone else, but it was simply that he had never had anyone else to trust in the first place. As a boy, Toshiro estimated, Aizen had probably long given up on finding a friend, and needed some meaning in his life. With nothing else to turn to, he most likely set himself on gaining more power, because he had grown to learn that those with power obtained whatever they wanted. In seeking his strength, Aizen likely lost his sense of self along the way, even forgetting why he wanted power in the first place.

Despite realizing this, Toshiro couldn't bring himself to have the slightest bit of sympathy for his opponent. Aizen had done so much to him, the boy was surprised he had even stopped to think about how Aizen became the way he is. But the path Aizen had taken led him into complete arrogance. Most commonly, soul reapers understood the dangers of arrogance, and that it leads to overestimating oneself, which could become a fatal mistake.

But that wouldn't help Toshiro. Aizen would never make a mistake. Being in a no win situation, the boy was quickly losing hope. With the way things were going, Toshiro would have no choice but to open the Hogyouku, and Aizen would gladly absorb that power, then becoming unstoppable.

Unless... Toshiro paused.

The were a few moments of tense silence, and Aizen's impatience grew. He was on the verge of once more releasing his weapon upon the boy when Toshiro raised his chin.

The boy took a cautious step forward, unsure. He had change his stance into a bit of a crouch, eyeing the Hogyouku as he held his zanpaktou in front of him.

Understanding what the boy had chosen, Aizen nodded, barely containing the rush of excitement he felt.

_Master,_ Hyourinmaru's voice entered Toshiro's head. _What if this doesn't work?_

Toshiro glared only at the Hogyouku before him. He hadn't spent much time to think his next action very carefully through, but time was running out anyway. The risk involved was probably much too high for Toshito to agree to in any normal situation, but at this point, there was only one road ahead of him, and he knew what came at the end of that road.

"_If this doesn't work,then we die for nothing"_

After raising Hyourinmaru into the air, Toshiro closed his eyes together tightly, and brought the weapon down, and blue and yellow light erupted in the air.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but this entire chapter need to be Toshiro making his decision. WHAT IS HE DOING? BUM BUM BUM that's for you to find out NEXT chapter. **

**On the other hand, a lot of you guys seem to be pretty good at predicting my story... ffooo I really hate that... so maybe you've already figured it out. **

**I have an awesome dude-standing-there-looking-awesome-by-a-sunset picture to finish drawing so I'm gonna do that. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and, as I said earlier, PLEASE OH PLEASE O PLEASE REVIEW ME!**

**Wow i just reread this chapter and I reallllyyyy don't like it... hmph. next one should be better. send me imaginary rotten roses if next chapter sux too. Am I getting too discriptive? **


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello world! I would write a nice long AN about how horrible the things I do to Toshiro in the sequel are (Cuz I was spazzing about that today... my twin laughed... she laughed... those horrible things... and she laughed...) but anyway I wanna finish writing this while the sun is still nicely up in the sky so I can take my dogs for a walk... so I'm gonna start now... enjoy!**

_Arrogance leads to overestimating oneself, which then leads to a fatal mistake. _

The words resounded in Toshiro's head as it rushed with power, and the thoughts somehow weaved their way through the blur that made up his mind. Wincing, Toshiro pushed his blade further into the Hogyoku's glass-like surface that was halfway dented through, and tried desperately to ignore the pounding in his head as he and Hyourinmaru stretched further into their shared power.

_If this doesn't work, then we die for nothing._

The boy's eyes tightened further with determination. Knowing the inevitable result of any choice he made, Toshiro would not allow himself to fail. As sweat rolled down his face and his muscles burned to a painful degree, he continued to press further, his heart rate beating faster and faster.

After a moment, Toshiro's eyes widened as he noticed something change. With a rush of panic, Toshiro realized he wasn't releasing his power into the Hogyoku anymore. It had started to suck it in of it's own violation.

* * *

The Hollow mask that covered Ichigo's face failed to hide the glint of animosity in his eyes as he swung Zangetsu down into Grimmjow's shoulder. His brief opening having been taken full advantage of, Ichigo pulled his blade out of the shocked Espada's upper body. Blood soaked the ground and Grimmjow glared menacingly in his moment of defeat, but he immediately gotback into his battle position.

Both had already released to their full power, and after quite a while of fighting, it was beginning to reach an end as both reached their limits. Ichigo was out of breath, but his eyes were wide as he constantly glanced to the side. His heart pounded quickly as bursts of spiritual pressure continuously came from beyond the barrier.

He had been so sure. So sure that Toshiro would never give into Aizen's will, but now... He couldn't believe it. After putting so much faith in Toshiro to not follow his enemy, the substitute soul reaper wanted to pretend the reiatsu he was sensing wasn't the Hogyoku's.

Grimmjow came again, and again. Their zanpaktou clashed as ichigo's arm grew more and more tired. Impatience ticked in his head and he became angrier.

At long last, as he shunpoed and thrust zangetsu down, and luckily enough, the blade found its way into Grimmjow once more. Choking on blood, the espada grunted and pulled away, backing a few steps with a frustrated grimace replacing this cocky grin.

"You're too late anyway," He snarled, but a smirk still came to his face, "You're all gonna die."

Ichigo was on the brink of retorting, but the words were stopped before they could leave his throat. A deafening crack resounded, and all the battling soul reapers and Arrancars alike turned in surprise.

Somewhere beyond the barrier, the spiritual pressure of the hogyoku had been constantly leaking, but now it sky-rocketed. Spiritual pressure flooded against the barrier, a bright, blue and white flow of pure energy had blown to a while new level. The power had changed from a hum to a blast of absolute reiatsu, pounding against the golden bakudo even from the distance where Hyourinmaru and the Hogyoku had met.

Another crack reverberated, and the build-up increased futher. There was a universal intake of breath from everyone present as spiritual pressure began to pour from holes it had broken through the barrier, until the bakudo shattered all together in an ear splitting explosion.

The world became a blur of light and rock. Pieces of the collapsed Las Noches flew through the air as the spiritual pressure continued to flood the area. The energy not only broke the rubble to even smaller shreds, but the feeling it gave to those sensing it was crushing, and kind of radiant power that didn't cause fear, but rather invoked a state of awe. Having experience in this kind of situation, all of the soul reapers present managed to overcome the shock, and shunpoed to safety just before the blast of reiatsu reached them.

Ichigo had stopped in the first place his instincts told him, and found himself behind a large metal piece of rubble. After closer examination, the teenager noticed something along the side that mentioned some scientific formula that involved reiatsu. Whatever it meant, Ichigo crouched behind it, hoping for the best. His head spun painfully as the blast finally reached him, blasting against his safe-guard, though somehow parting around it. The substitute gripping the edge of the metal in anticipation, but the spiritual pressure continued to rush by ceaselessly.

* * *

As Aizen stood, a powerful bakudo keeping the huge rushes of energy from reaching him, he didn't even notice his mouth agape with awe. Joy streamed in the man's head as he beheld the power before him. His greatest expectations had been met, even exceeded.

With a growing glee, Aizen reached his bare hand out of his protection, and felt the energy caressing it. The power that would normally harm anyone who came in contact with it came to Aizen easily, having already familiarized itself with the man who had occasionally connected with it previously and had combined his spiritual pressure with it.

His eyes growing wide, he allowed his barrier to fall, and his body lurched as Aizen began to absorb the Hogyoku.

* * *

The change that took control of Toshiro's spiritual pressure triggered an instinctual fear in the boy's consciousness. At first, he couldn't help but struggle against the force, fighting a pointless battle to regain control, but after a moment he reminded himself of what he was doing.

It didn't matter if the Hogyoku was sucking away his spiritual pressure as the force required more and more to break the seal, as long it was all released into Aizen. Toshiro knew the cost of his actions. He knew the result, and he had to ignore his instinct to live now more than ever.

Somewhere inside of him, Hyourinmaru trembled, and Toshiro couldn't help but feel the same. His zanpaktou's presence was fading, and the boy shook as he grew exhausted. Everything that happened beyond his closed eyes in the real world was unnoticed by him as he clung to his weapon's weakening spirit, and the spiritual pressure continued to flow.

The boy was beyond noticing, as his head overflowed with fatigue, when the blinding light faded and he fell forward. Suddenly weakened beyond his limit, Toshiro collapsed to the ground, his breath barely coming at all. His vision blurred and his head pounding, he held tenaciously to what little consciousness he had left ,though he had no clue how was still alive.

The amount of energy it should've taken to break the Hogyoku would've been fatal, or at least that's what Toshiro had estimated. Had he not broken the Hogyoku? Had he underestimated himself? Did his plan work?

Now that the energy ceased to assail his head, the questions came clearly. Still trying to hold off his exhaustion, the boy listened to his surroundings, trying to understand what happened without having to move his head. When that failed, Toshiro slowly turned his head, until he found the strength to get on his hands and knees and look up at what had happened.

He had underestimated himself. The sealed Hogyoku was gone, and the area was silent as there were no traces of the released weapon. With dread beating at Toshiro's heart, he raised his head further to Aizen, who was standing not far away, his eyes wide.

Something inside Toshiro begged the world to have mercy on him, begged whatever karma existed to give him a break, to _please_ let his plan work.

Aizen moved. Toshiro's eyes widened with horror as a smile spread across the man's face, no longer calm but wide with pleasure, and almost insane gleam in the man's eyes.

The boy's heart sank down to his stomach. It didn't work. Aizen had absorbed the Hogyoku's power.

**Don't worry, I'll explain what Toshiro's plan was next chapter. I've gotta go, so please oh please review me! PLEASE!**

**And nobody's been able to predict Toshiro's plan yet, so I'm happy. Maybe you'll get it after what happened in this chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43

I **wus playing Okami yesterday, and this is like the third time I've gone through the entire game lol… (If you don't kno the game this isn't gonna make any sense to you) but I finished the last demon gate trial and got the last stray bead, so now I am INVICIBLE! It. Is. Great. The ink bottles and health things just go away and attack power is x10. I kicked yami's butt so quickly and I had an EXTREME power rush. Lol probably not good for me.**

**Well that wus my story, and I must say I can't wait to write the next chapter becuz by then we're all done with this battle and we'll b back in the soul society being all kool. Yupppp CAN'T WAIT**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Toshiro's hands shook uncontrollably as he struggled for breath, collapsed once more and unable to move.

"You have served your purpose well, Hitsugaya."

His consciousness fading, the boy could hardly believe his failure. Hopelessness washed over him, and as Aizen stepped towards him, his heart was so torn with shame he forgot his hatred.

"For this power…" As Aizen spoke again, Toshiro could sense the man's glee at his newfound energy. "For this power, I am truly grateful."

Laying on his stomach, his face in the rubbled ground, Toshiro felt exhaustion chewing on his heart, but the presence of such strong reiatsu forced his instincts into becoming alert. He wished only that he could fall asleep, to fall asleep and never wake up. He thought that releasing the Hogyoku's seal would kill him, no, he had hoped it would kill him. That way, even if he did fail, he wouldn't have to feel the shame of it. He was being a coward, and he knew it. But after everything that had passed, he couldn't bear living anymore.

"Now then, Hitsugaya," Aizen continued to speak as Toshiro was lost in his thoughts. "In gratitude for your assistance, I will allow you…. To be the first to feel its power."

Toshiro closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He didn't care. As Aizen raised his zanpaktou in preparation to bring it down on him, all the boy could do was hope his enemy intended to end him.

Kyoka Suigetsu came down. Toshiro relished in the whistle through the air as he awaited the blade sinking into his neck.

The fatal blow never came. As the boy's eyes widened, the whistle was replaced with a clash of metal. Before he could move, a hand grabbed Toshiro by the shoulder and the air rushed by him. Barely breathing at all, Toshiro's head pounded in confusion when the world suddenly stopped blurring.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Toshiro?"

Toshiro looked up in shock. As the teenager stood, leaving the boy on his knees by his side, Ichigo Kurosaki stared at him angrily.

"Why? Why were you just laying there? Why wouldn't you defend yourself?"

Taken aback by the intensity in Ichigo's eyes, Toshiro was left speechless.

"How could you just give up?" Ichigo yelled.

The boy couldn't answer. He stared, wide-eyed, at the teenager standing above him, until his gaze finally fell.

"I… I just…" Glancing to the side, Toshiro still couldn't find the words to continue. After a moment, noticed other figures approaching from a distance. Unlike Ichigo, though, they kept their distance.

His energy still drained, Toshiro caught eye of a small brown haired girl, holding her hands to her chest and her eyes wide.

_Momo…_ He closed his eye painfully. His mind and body worn, Toshiro somehow found himself accepting what Ichigo had said. Dying would've meant abandoning her, and everyone else. Their efforts to rescue him would've been for nothing, and Aizen would simply kill them.

_Idiot… Why am I such an idiot? I should be doing everything I can to stay alive! To protect them!_

The boy gazed forward sullenly. His eyes were heavy, but he forced himself to stay awake.

"You are merely delaying the inevitable." Aizen voice spoke calmly in response to Ichigo's interruption.

Grabbing his zanpaktou from beyond his shoulder, Ichigo dropped into a battle stance, his eyes fixed on the enemy.

"No, Ichigo, don't bother." Toshiro meant to speak the words aloud, but they came in a mere whisper. Even as he spoke them, the boy felt a wave of nausea, and fell to the side.

"Toshiro…" Abandoning his intent to fight, Ichigo caught the boy before he hit the ground. His eyes fading, Toshiro continued hoarsely.

"You… have to get everyone away… Aizen… you can't… defeat him now…"

Just as Toshiro spoke, Aizen took a step forward. Raising his zanpaktou out to his side, the man began to glow a golden aura.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed As Ichigo gripped his shoulder tighter, the smaller soul reaper couldn't blame him when the teenager subconsciously began to shiver. The spiritual pressure coming from Aizen was overwhelming, so much so that…

It wavered.

Toshiro's eyes widened in unison with Aizen's, Toshiro's out of a sudden burst of hope, the other's out of horror.

As a blast of spiritual pressure suddenly exploded from Aizen, the man's mouth opened in a scream that could barely be heard over the rushing reiatsu. Not far away, Ichigo had no way of escaping the flowing light. Still relying only on chance, the teen turned his back on the flow, and held the tiring boy in front of him.

The light engulfed both of them, and though it burned slightly, it brought them to no harm. Toshiro was quiet as the air rushed by, but a silent hope came into the boy when he heard the screams of agony not far off.

He had taken a gamble, one that weighed the lives of many people, and he had thought the chanced of it succeeding were minimal, if even existent. He had agreed to the risk only because it was his only course f action. If he resisted Aizen, the man would only torture him until the boy didn't have enough sanity left to disobey.

Clutching the remnants of his clothing in anticipation, Toshiro found the energy to sit up and look over Ichigo's shoulder as the blinding light faded. After blinking a few times, the boy finally got a good look at the scene.

Aizen stood, his eyes incredibly wide, his mouth agape, and his hair falling into his face. His back was arced in shock, until he finally crumpled to the ground.

"What… what the hell…?" Aizen's mouth formed the words slowly, disbelieving his own failure.

Trembling, Toshiro slid one foot forward, and then another, until he forced his protesting body to walk forward. Ichigo made a motion to stop him, but one look in the boy's eyes and he stopped short.

Picking up Hyourinmaru from where it had fallen not long ago, the boy advanced unsteadily towards his arch nemesis, his eyes glistening.

"You… WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

Toshiro stopped a yard away from the man, who had barely found the energy to get to a kneel. Looking down to Aizen he beheld the sight before him. His enemy's eyes reflected none of the calm arrogance they had before. Instead, they were filled with anger and disbelief.

"I didn't do anything, Aizen." The boy spat. "You did it to yourself."

His words came clearly this time. Something in seeing Aizen so power less brought a rush of energy to the boy, and stood firmly.

"How… what…"

"Arrogant bastard." Toshiro raised Hyourinmaru as he continued, spite and hatred clear in him. "You never thought for one second that the Hogyoku might not accept you. You always believed that your body was strong enough to hold it's power, and your soul was prepared for that rush.

You were wrong."

Blood trickled down Aizen's neck as Toshiro held his sword to the man's neck.

"The unsealed Hogyoku is much too strong for any being to hold in his soul. In trying to do so with such effort, it rejected you. But you aren't any normal soul reaper. Your spiritual pressure clung to the Hogyoku, and it began to pull back and forth. Both grips were so hard that, eventually, you destroyed each other. Both the Hogyoku and your spiritual pressure, they're so strong that it is still taking progress, but, within a few moments, they'll both be consumed into nothingness."

Aizen glared at Toshiro in utter hatred. "Well then," the man growled. "aren't you going to finish me off? Aren't you going to take your revenge?"

The boy didn't respond. His eyebrow twitched, and he shivered as he couldn't help but remember the dark, nasty feeling that came through him earlier. And Hyourinmaru's advice to stay away from the evil that was taking him over. To not give in to his sadistic desires.

The zanpaktou shook from where it was at the man's neck, and Toshiro wanted now more than ever to be able to speak to his zanpaktou, to have Hyourinmaru's comfort and advice. But, deep within his soul, the zanpaktou was much more exhausted then even Toshiro himself, and there was no word from him.

Wavering, his eyes tightening and doing everything to control himself, Toshiro took his sword away from Aizen's throat.

"No. No, I won't become like you. I won't lose myself to this. Never."

The man's eyes grew wide in rage. "HITSUGAYA!"

"Anyway," Toshiro ignored the man's shriek. "I think if I let you live, you'll go through more suffering. You don't have any power over anyone anymore, Aizen."

Aizen's breath came sharply and unsteadily. He stared at the ground, his eyes still wide. "How… how dare you…" Something stopped any other words for coming from his mouth. He caught his breath as he felt a wrenching in his soul, and gazed downwards until he saw his own zanpaktou, Kyoka Suigetsu, slowly disappearing from his hands.

Bowing his head down and releasing his ire, Aizen screamed wretchedly.

Toshiro turned the other way, and began walking away, though he couldn't help but feel a slight pleasure in his enemy's agony.

Behind him, Kyoka Suigetsu vanished as both it and the Hogyoku's power disappeared.

The boy's eyes suddenly widened in shock as he finally tasted blood in his mouth. His breath stopped as all the nerves that where delayed from sending their message to Toshiro's head all continued their course at once. Fresh blood covered almost every part of the boy's body, and his exhaustion was only increased tenfold.

"TOSHIRO!" Ichigo rushed forward, catching the not breathing boy as the soul reaper's eyes faded.

**I can't wait to write the next chapter! Teehee… Yayyyy Aizen's insane now…. Somebody's a bad sport. I'm really tired and I still have a bunch of things to do so I'm gonna go, PLZ REVIEW ME! PLEASE tell me what you thought of Aizen's demise? Did I drag the battle out enough chapters? Did I rush it? Well? Plz ! I wanna kno wut u thot!**


	44. Chapter 44

**I'm updating today instead of tomorrow because tmrrw I have finals. **

**PLZ enjoy and review!**

Toshiro's consciousness evaded him for what felt like an eternity. When he finally was able to awaken, the boy's head was so fogged he wanted to only fall asleep.

His eyelids heavy, he gave up on opening them. He was exhausted. As he gradually gained more feeling around his body, Toshiro felt cool blankets around him, and a comfortable cushioning supporting all the sore muscles.

Comfort... He took a deep breath. That wasn't a feeling he had ever thought he'd feel again. Vaguely, he wondered if he was dead. Probably. Hopefully. After a moment, his head cleared a little more, and he noticed something around his mouth, aiding him through his heavy breathing. Toshiro tried to cough something out of his throat, but breathing any harder than he was already simply took to much energy for him to muster.

Toshiro's head pounded a horrid aching, and he considered if he would've thought of his condition as comfort a few months ago. No, he wouldn't have, the boy decided. He'd grown to be used to a certain level of constant pain that was always present, both physically and emotionally, and the level it was at now was lower than it had been in a very long time.

As his mind blurred with weariness, his thoughts could barely come together anymore. But, only being able to slowly wander back into sleep, he felt a slight pressure by his side, and a warmth around his left hand. Curious, Toshiro willed himself to open his eyes, and they obliged grudgingly.

The room was dark. Only a small few rays of light came from beyond a window, high on the far wall. Beside him, a small machine was connected to him by a few cables, and a jar of clear fluid hung above the bed. As the boy looked down through half closed eyes, he saw a mess of mousy brown hair, and peachy skin clinging to his hand.

She was sitting on a chair right beside his bed, but had leaned forward to rest her head on the edge of the matting, right by his hip. Even as she slept, she held his hand dearly, and Toshiro wondered how long she had been there, caring for him, wishing he'd wake up. Subconsciously, his hand slightly tightened around hers, and she stirred softly.

Steadily, Momo's dark brown eyes opened. After a moment's hesitation, she opened them further, until they met Toshiro's.

"Lil..." She gave a start and bolted upright, her eyes now wide. "Lil Shiro...

Are you all right?"

Though he gave some effort, he couldn't respond. He was simply too tired, and the energy of keeping his baggy eyes open was draining him further.

Her expression softened when she understood his condition. Sitting down again, Momo still clutched his hand, and he gazed at her worryingly.

Perceiving the unspoken question in Toshiro's eyes,she spoke softly.

"I'm fine, don't worry. And everyone else is mostly alright too. By now, we've all healed up. You're the only one who was..." She looked down sorrowfully. "...badly hurt"

His mind was slipping into a fuzzy darkness again too quickly for him to wonder how long he had been sleeping. With his conscience settled, his eyes wearily grew heavier and heavier, and, as Momo quietly suggested he go back to sleep, he caved in and wandered back into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Ukitake stood not far from Byakuya, both in the Head Captain's private meeting room. Their leader had asked them to come, and they both had obliged, only Ukitake with a heavy fear in his heart.

"The situation could've easily gotten out of control, and the likelihood of failure was at a very high level."

Byakuya continued their conversation of the events surrounding Aizen and Toshiro. "And my inability to stop that was by the actions of Captain Ukitake.

Sighing, Ukitake chose his words carefully. "It was not I who put up the barrier, it was Aizen. If I had known of this, I wouldn't have stopped you."

"But it was your original actions that stopped me in the first place."

"It all worked out though," Ukitake rebutted. "Didn't it?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and continued calmly. "That is not the point. Though the Hogyoku was destroyed, Aizen escaped. And the whole situation could've been avoided if I had been able to carry out my orders originally."

Ukitake's eyes narrowed. "How do you know? What if you hadn't been able to defeat Aizen? You would've killed Hitsugaya, who has proven himself to be the only one who could defeat him, and you would be dead yourself. That wouldn't do you much good."

"That's-"

"Enough." The Head Captain interrupted. Both Captains turned to Yamamotto, and he spoke with a gruff voice. "That does not matter now. I do not believe Captain Ukitake had any malicious intentions in his actions, and that offense shall be forgotten. What must be dealt with now is Hitsugaya."

The Captain of the thirteenth squad gazed at the floor solemnly, "Though it was against his will, he destroyed several villages, and has killed nearly a hundred innocent souls." He muttered quietly.

As the Head Captain nodded, he continued. "Yes, and those crimes can not go unpunished in the eyes of those who've lost their family and friends. Even if we tell them of what has occurred, they will still demand he be punished. It is not something we may overlook. We've procrastinated this discussion for long enough as everyone healed up, but now, it must be dealt with."

* * *

Toshiro sighed heavily, slowly becoming more aware. This time he awoke, he opened his eyes, his head clearing slowly, but much faster than before. Taking a close look around, he noticed with a twinge of sadness that the area beside his bed was empty. The equipment over his mouth was now gone, and the boy breathed easier. In the window, sunlight streamed in, a sight the boy was no where near used to.

"Toshiro?"

Becoming more awake, the boy tried to turn, but his body immediately protested painfully. Gasping quickly for breath, his vision blurred and he struggled against his returning headache.

"Hey, take it easy." A familiar voice came from above him. Calming down, Toshiro's eyes adjusted, and then focused on the orange haired soul reaper holding his arm and trying to make him relax.

"Ichigo..." His breath coming easier, Toshiro glanced around the room as the teenager leaned against the wall beside the bed. "...Where is this?"

There was a small chuckle from Ichigo, but he responded. "Where do you think? Soul Society, fourth squad barracks. Do you realize you've been asleep for five weeks?"

Toshiro would've jumped forward in shock if he wasn't still so tired. As such, all he could do was widen his eyes.

"Everybody else is all healed up, but we've all been worried about you." Ichigo continued. "Captain Unohana said that if you didn't wake up soon there could be some major problems. But Hinamori has been taking care of you this entire time. Until Rangiku made her go and rest, that is. We had to practically drag her away to get her to take care of herself... but we figured that's what you would've wanted."

The boy nodded a small thanks before he spoke once more. "And... Aizen?"

It seemed to get very quiet. Ichigo's expression darkened as he recalled the man's face, transformed by hatred in his defeat.

"He's not the type of man who ever thought he could lose." the substitute spoke softly. "And he ran off

before anyone could finish him. But Toshiro... I can't say I know what he's going to do... but he'll want revenge."

"..." Toshiro was silent. He knew what Ichigo said was true and merely wished to be able to put it out of his mind.

"And then there's-" Ichigo was interrupted as the door opened. After excusing himself around a rather large guard outside the door, Hanatarou entered the room holding a large tray with various foods.

"Ichigo, I brought some-" the meek soul reaper stopped short as he saw Toshiro sitting up in the bed, and he stuttered on his words.

"Capt... Capt..." His eyes were wide as he corrected himself. "Hitsugaya, you're awake?"

Toshiro nodded but didn't say a word as he gazed past the boy and over to the large guard outside the door. Catching the look in Toshiro's eyes, Ichigo walked to Hanatarou and whispered something in the boy's ear. After Ichigo pulled away, Hanatarou gave a tentative glance from Toshiro to the guard outside, and then left, closing the door and bringing the food with him.

"You're still a criminal to the Soul Society, Toshiro."

An odd mixture of shame and sorrow darkened the boy's teal eyes, and he neglected to respond.

Ichigo sighed. "That guard has been there for as long as you've been in here, and technically, I'm only here because I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you too."

The boy gave him a glance before turning away again.

"Toshiro..."

A heavy weight burdened on the boy's heart, and he refused to acknowledge the teen's words, lost in his disgrace. His eyes sympathetic, Ichigo continued quietly, speaking what he knew would only burden Toshiro further, but something he need to accept.

"They're still deciding, but... you know...

They're going to execute you."

**DOOM. Isn't that an epic word?**

**I may have finals this week, but I will be updating on Thursday, because that is actually my last day of finals, so I won't have any studying to do. **

**For those of you who want some explaining done, the reason Toshiro collapsed last chapter is, if you remember, because of Kyoka Suigetsu's illusionary power-stuff. I explained in some earlier chapter about how Toshiri was worried because he couldn't know if Aizen had injured him or not because he wouldn't feel it as long as Aizen didn't want him to. Then Kyoka Suigetsu was destroyed and it's illusions were too. Hence, Toshiro felt the injuries and the shock of it all ran to his head at the same time and he passed out.**

**HOORAY I gotta go. I DON'T WANNA GO TO CHURCH! It's boring... i'm depressed now, and I have finals to study y butt off for... plz review me!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey there and get ready for another chapter! Wheeee I'm bored sitting here waiting to take my geometry final.**

**Since I will soon be done with school, I will be today activating my beta account! Some people have already asked me to beta them so now I'll be able do so! Send a request if you want. **

Unohana stood outside the barracks door, sorting some medical supplies carefully. As she moved a small glass syringe, a tall blonde walked by, muttering his own thoughts aloud. With a stutter, the third seat of squad four fumbled with his feet, tripping and falling forward. With a breezy ease, Unohana swept to the side, accustomed to her subordinate's behavior.

With a yelp, the man flailed his arms and crashed into the dish by Unohana's side.

"Be careful with that glass, you don't want to hurt yourself." The captain said sweetly as she left Ieuma laying in the broken glass groaning dramatically.

* * *

Toshiro's head felt fuzzy as he came back into consciousness. Taking a short look around, he breathed deeply and noticed the room was empty. An aching burned in his shoulder, and the boy tested it cautiously. Wincing, he groaned quietly as pain shot up his arm, branching to the rest of his body as he stirred.

Breathing deeply, he stilled again, calming down and trying to rest his aching head. As the door opened across the room, a warm light entered, and Toshiro winced as his eyes adjusted.

"It'sgood to see you're awake, Hitsugaya."

The boy turned steadily to see Captain Unohana walking through the entrance, setting a select pile of bandages and other medical equipment down on a small table. She advanced towards him, handling a small glass of water.

"Here, drink up."

Toshiro glanced at it skeptically. Somewhat shakily, he reached out and took it from the older shinigami, still looking worried. With encouragement from Unohana's sweet smile, he gingerly sat up a little, trembling a slightly more as pain shot through his body from the effort, and sipped it.

It was obnoxiously sour, and the boy's face screwed up in distaste. However, with one look at the other captain's frightfully innocent expression, he gulped down the rest.

"Thank you," Unohana said as she took the glass of medicine from him. "Now please do me a favor and sit up all the way. I'd like to change your bandages."

Toshiro gave her another incredulous glance. Changing bandages was definitely not something a captain would do. But he obliged wearily, his head pounding too hard and his body hurting too much to complain. As he tried his best to not fall back down, he sat up, pulling down the top of his robe to reveal the several bandages across his body.

Without another word, Unohana began unwrapping them, examining each wound carefully and carefully adding some clear liquid to them before covering them with fresh bindings. As she undid one nearest to the center of his chest, she glanced at his exhausted expression before cautiously proceeding to remove them.

The blood in that area had turned them black, and the wound over the chest had festered and was an ominous dark bruise.

Noticing the pause in Unohana's actions, he glanced downward. His eyes only narrowed slightly, though not too surprised by the effect of Aizen's cruelty.

"What he has done... it's just brutal." Unohana Retsu whispered quietly, reaching for some of the ointment she held, "I'm sorry if this may hurt a little."

Toshiro wasn't too keen on having anybody's sympathy. Especially no one as highly ranked as Unohana. But as she began to purify the dark bruise, pain that was horrifyingly similar to the type he felt under Aizen's savagery ran up his body, causing the boy to choke on his breath, wincing and clenching his teeth together.

Trying her best to continue though the pain was beginning to make Toshiro waver, his eyes tightening and threatening to close, Unohana had an odd countenance of tenderness, genuinely dissatisfied with hurting another.

As she finally finished spreading the medicine, the sensation still burned Toshiro's chest, and the boy's head spun as he continued to try to stay sitting up. Breathing unsteadily, his consciousness abandoned him, and the boy fell back downwards, landing in Unohana's thin ready arms.

She set him down gently, sighing as she quickly replaced the remaining bandages. When the last wound had been covered, she pulled his robes back up and moved the blankets over him.

Releasing another heavy sigh, she stared at him for a moment, suddenly reflecting on her own actions. Though she tended to have a motherly disposition, she was almost never this... She couldn't find the word to explain her odd behavior. _On the other hand, _she decided, _almost everybody can't help but act differently about him. I'm so used to him being so hard and cold, and now that there's so much more of a story surrounding him, it feels like I need to do everything I can to help him. _

With one last glance behind her, Unohana walked to the door, opening it to reveal a small girl, with a worried expression.

"Um..." Momo glanced past the Captain and over into the room. "May I?"

Without the will to deny the distressed lieutenant, Unohana nodded, and the girl squeezed past her and trotted to her friend's bed, almost immediately sitting in the same place for the past many weeks, grasping Toshiro's hand and staring sadly at the state of his health.

"How is he?" Came a male voice from behind.

Unohana turned slightly from her place leaning against the side of the doorway, aimlessly staring at the girl. The captain of the thirteenth squad stood above her, his eyebrows knitted in worry.

Heaving a small sigh, she responded with what had happened. "He didn't say a word, and his condition has barely improved at all over the past couple weeks, though he is becoming more conscious."

Ukitake joined her in a sigh. "That's not good, it's been so long already, I'd think he'd be at least fully awake by now."

"A lot had happened to him," the healer continued. "And everything is just piling up. It coukd be quite a long time befoe he recovers."

"And it's still not over yet." Ukitake finished. Both Captains reflected on the previous two Captain's meetings, and the lack of progress in decision making.

As much as they could press for another solution, with the rukongai souls already angry enough, execution was looking like the only option. Even if the majority of the captains voted against it, the amount of trust placed into the higher power of the soul society would fall drastically if they let Hitsugaya go unpunished as they desired.

His eyes regretful, Ukitake turned, and began to walk the other direction, not wanting to have to face the issues at hand. As he came to the corner, however, he was met with a sight he did not expect.

* * *

Toshiro stirred again an hour later, his head aching horribly. The pain in his head was there every time he woke up, and he simply couldn't figure out why. It was like he had a terrifying dream but couldn't remember it at all when he awoke.

"Lil' Shiro?"

The voice was soft and sweet, and Toshiro recognized it immediately. The sound of his childhood friend's concern made his eyes open, and he stared wearily at her.

Momo didn't smile softly as she normally would've. Her expression was tight with worry, and the boy slowly came to realize why.

Behind her, none other than the Head Captain Yamamotto stood, resting his hands on his staff and gazing at him through half closed eyes.

**Sorry about the shortness, plot development and suspense is very annoying sometimes...**

**I really don't want to rush this whole execution part BUT GOD I WANNA FINISH MY ONE SHOT AND WRITE THE SEQUEL! AHH! I like the first chapter... lil' shiro-chan is so adorable...**

**I ordered a Toshiro plushie doll yesterday, I'M SO HAPPY! I can't wait for it to come and I can give him a huge hug for all the horrible things I have and will do to him... I luv u lil shiro... AND NO TWIN YOU KEEP THOSE SCISSORS FAR AWAY!  
**

**Well, if u care for a little story from lalulweeb's life, I took my geometry regents on the field outside my school on the grass because there was smoke in the auditorium and the power and plumbing was out and there were firemen and police everywhere, I was pretty epic. And, it marks my last day of school, I'M FREE! until september that is... **

**Anyway, make my day better, cuz I actually have to go horseback riding today and I really dont want to... and review me! I luv and appreciate all my reviewers! Thank you all, and keep going for the next four or five chapters left in this story! PLEASE!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Okay *yawn* here's the next chapter… I CAN'T WAIT FOR MY PLUSHIE DOLL TO COME! Lol how old am I….? I luv acting like a little kid sometimes. And it's okay if it has to do with toshiro **

**This chapter should be interesting… I hope… I have been planning for quite a while so… it should b good…**

Momo exchanged glances between the Head Captain and her close friend, her heart pounding with worry. She had heard that Toshiro could be executed, and the very high possibility of that scared her. As she clutched her friend's hand shakily, he slowly pulled one arm behind him, pushing it into the soft bed as he sat up cautiously. He closed his eyes as he did so, but Hinamori caught the small wince of pain which momentarily tightened his eyes, but the boy covered it up quickly.

When he settled, Toshiro opened his eyes again, and he found hers instantly. The bright teal contrasted sharply to the area around him, everything having been the customary white. Still, Hinamori found his crystal-like eyes stunning. Seeing the worry in her face, his expression was soft, and his gaze comforted her.

"I would like to discuss with Hitsugaya in private."

The Head Captain's voice thundered. Worried, Momo couldn't find herself able to move a muscle, unwilling to leave her friend's side. It wasn't until Toshiro had to give her a small nod that she finally stood, releasing her clutch on his hand. Ukitake, who had been standing by the door along with Unohana, put a hand on her shoulder as they left, and she cast a final troubled glance in Toshiro's direction, before she and the others disappeared behind the closing door.

Toshiro's gaze fell to the white sheets that covered his torso. In his position, the boy felt no right to look at the Head Captain in the eyes, and as he focused on the sheets, he did all he could to block away his body's protests, and the aches and pains that barraged his mind.

Across the room, Yamamotto's heavy eyes opened slightly, examining the small boy, lingering on the great many bandages, and studying the expression of shame on the boy's face, though it was hard to detect, buried under several layers impassive features. It wasn't long ago at all the boy had entered his line of captains, and Yamamotto had viewed him carefully at the time. Hitsugaya's extensive abilities could not be seen without becoming impressed. The Head Captain had seen the boy's skills, and if anything, had enjoyed the promise and talent the boy brought, and the soul reaper had once held strong expectations for the future of him.

But now, those expectations were lost. Even if he desired to, Hitsugaya would forever be unable to carry them out. With all the blood that stained the boy's hands, all the deaths he had caused, and all the destruction wrought by his decisions, he could no longer hold a position as captain. Now, the future of the boy was left to punishment, punishment most likely being death.

"Hitsugaya, your case is by no means a normal one, and dealing with it is no easy task."

While the boy offered no response, his eyes darkened with understanding.

Yamamotto continued despite the silence, "The proper penalty for murder is execution, and you have killed a great many.

"Normally, though, if a culprit had been forced into the actions he took, forgiveness is not impossible."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed as the leader spoke, still focused on the silky white sheets.

"However," the Head Captain carried on, "With the number of Rukongai souls who have lost those they love, even if we try to express your situation to them, it is incredibly doubtful they will understand, or even care enough to listen. What they desire is to have you punished, and execution may be the only way to satisfy that. There's a strong possibility that if they learn that you went unpunished, they would revolt, and cause us even more problems."

The boy nodded slowly, already having understood everything the Head Captain just explained. His situation was not a desirable one, and Toshiro's mind fumbled around with his will to live, unsure of himself.

"The captains are nearing a decision on the matter, Hitsugaya, but I also want to know what you feel on this dilemma."

Toshiro sensed the test in the Head Captain's question immediately. The culprit's opinion in the matter was usually of no importance, but the boy knew that while there was an extremely high chance of his execution, the possibility of the Seireitei delivering a different penalty was still present, and the Head Captain was merely looking for an insight on the boy's opinion of himself, to see whether or not he could be trusted with his own life.

Nevertheless, the boy found the words on his lips being perfectly honest. He didn't stop to think about how his answer would effect his fate, mostly out of a sudden lack of caring.

"The actions I took, and the deaths I caused were not forced upon me." Toshiro began carefully, his voice taking a moment to come to its normal level out of lack of use. "I had a very clear choice: the lives of so many innocent people, or the life of the person I consider precious. The decision I made was selfish, and as such, unforgivable under any circumstances."

Toshiro studied the fabric in his fingers absent mindedly, a different kind of pain rising in his chest as the words he would not speak to anyone close to him flowed.

"As to the value of my life, it doesn't sum up to much. I…" The boy paused as the next sentence came with difficulty. "I don't wish to die… as long as I'm alive I can continue to protect the people I care for… but…"

Even as his face remained empty and struggling to be emotionless, Toshiro hated the sound of those words, he felt like he was begging for something, and his overwhelming emotions struck at his ever-present barrier, once again threatening to overtake it.

"But if I were to be executed out of the justice of the Soul Society, I don't think I could complain. If my death would become the only atonement for what I've done, I don't think I could resist. If that's what it takes to put the minds of the people who've lost loved ones at ease, I can't help but accept it."

As the boy finished, the Head Captain studied the words that came forth.

_Does he really think of himself as selfish? Does he realize that he's saying he wants to be executed?_

_Yes.. He does. _Yamamotto decided. The boy fully knew of what his words meant, and, if anything, didn't put nearly as much emphasis on his desire to be executed as he held within himself.

"Very well then, Hitsugaya." The Head Captain said, without anything else to add to the discussion. "I will consider what you have said."

Toshiro was utterly silent as he still averted his eyes from the leader, now glaring into the bare white cloth below him. Emotion buzzed in his chest so violently the boy felt like he was getting sick, and his head ran with nausea as Yamamotto left the room.

Refusing to let himself pass out again, he clutched the sheet tightly and steadied himself. As he lost track of time, he felt another hand gingerly touch his, and he glanced over to see Momo, still as worried about him as ever.

The boy calmed down, and looked past the girl's shoulder to the others who had entered the room.

"Oi, Toshiro, how're you doing?" Ichigo waved from the across the area, and Renji stepped in beside him.

Toshiro turned his gaze from them just in time to see two huge valleys heading towards his face.

"YOU'RE FINALLY AWAAAAKE!"

Even though he was exhausted, Toshiro's eyes went wide, and he immediately leaned away, having much practice in this situation. Rangiku, falling forward as she missed the small body she had intended to wrap her arms around, flailed her arms, looking for some support.

The hand found Toshiro's shoulder, and instinctively planted itself there as the rest of her body fell to the weight of her breasts, landing face first into the white sheets on the other side of the boy.

The unexpected weight caught Toshiro off guard, and pain shot from the point where Rangiku pressured. The boy's eyes tightened together in pain, and the boy gasped for breath unsteadily.

"Ran-Rangiku!" Momo yelled, immediately noticing the pain in Toshiro's expression. "Rangiku, get off of him!"

Ichigo and Renji both gave start, and the redhead ran forward and pulled the flustered woman to her feet by the back of her robe.

"What? What did I-" Rangiku stopped as she caught sight of Toshiro, who was clutching his shoulder as he struggled to contain himself.

"Capt- Captain… I'm so sorry…" Her expression turned into that of utter shame. "I didn't…"

Toshiro breathed heavily, taking in large amounts of air to calm himself down, the pain still erupting in his shoulder.

"It's okay…" He spoke softly, his breath slowing back to a normal pace.

Momo had leaned forward and was now halfway on the boy's bed, staring at him worriedly. "You should lay down, Lil' Shiro, you don't look very good…"

Toshiro didn't object as he usually would've, and only leaned back as his friend suggested, letting the softness of the pillows rest his head from it's pounding in pain.

"So, Toshiro," Ichigo stepped forward, trying to start pleasant conversation, hoping to distract Rangiku from she had done. "What did the Head Captain want to know?"

At the question they held in their hearts having been spoken, everyone in the room turned their heads to the small boy, who looked slightly apprehensive at the sudden question.

"He… uhh…" Toshiro stumbled over the words, looking more and more apprehensive.

"It's… it's nothing…" The boy said with an awkward finality. He wasn't going to tell them what he had told the Head Captain, they would probably yell at him for hours, and it would most likely break Momo's heart.

Across the room, it was obvious that nobody bought the boy's explanation, but they chose to drop the subject. Nobody wanted to push the boy further into misery.

A few minutes later, Ichigo and Renji had gotten into some kind of heated argument, and eventually Rangiku joined them. Toshiro didn't have the energy to care. He stared aimlessly at the wall beside his bed, wishing for a bigger window.

As Toshiro gazed at the empty wall, Momo had once more taken hold of his hand, and she held it tightly, staring at his bandaged body with a rueful expression.

The boy caught the look of sorrow in her eyes, and squeezed her hand reassuringly. He hated to see her worry.

**BLEHHHH it's sounding too hitsuhina I HATE IT! It's not okay! NEVERRRR!**

**Fear not, I never forgot Gin for one second, and he will show up next chapter.. **

**I have to finish this story by July 15****th**** and I WILL! And then there should be about a month or so in between the end and the sequel. The timing works out perfectly cuz on July 15****th**** I'll be going to California until August 12****th****, so that'll have to be your waiting period… oh well. **

**I must take my dogs for a walk now, so plz review me! Make my day WONDERFUL!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A naughty thunderstorm interrupted me in the middle of writing this chapter…**

Gin Ichimaru strode silently into the small chamber where a certain silver-haired boy slept. Sliding the door shut behind him, his slanted eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light. With a short look around the bare room, Gin gave a small sigh.

Coming forward, he gently placed a blanket found on the shelf on the other end of the chamber around the small form of Hinamori, who had curled up on her seat, still clutching her dear friend's hand.

The older shinigami took a seat on another available chair, and took to aimlessly staring at the boy across from him. Gin had yet to come into the room when Toshiro was conscious, and was once again left to gaze at the unresponsive boy, breathing deeply with heavy bags under his eyes. Five weeks. It's been so long, and yet the Head Captain is yet to make a decision, Toshiro is yet to recover, and time seems to just stand still, expanding over weeks and weeks while everything remained deathly steady.

Shifting his weight in the chair, Gin found it difficult to become accustomed to the shinigami robes he hadn't worn in a long time. After so much time spent under the command of Aizen, being a normal shinigami again felt odd, but still comfortable. He had missed it dearly, and he could never show enough appreciation for the strings that had been pulled for his sake.

Across the room, a small release of breath and a low sigh brought Gin back from his thoughts. With a start, the man sat up as Toshiro stirred. Not long afterwards, one teal eye opened, and then another.

"Toshiro?"

The boy turned at his name, pain passing through his eyes momentarily as he turned his neck. His eyes widening slightly as Toshiro recognized Gin immediately.

"I- Ichimaru… are you…" Toshiro winced slightly as his voice failed him. Coughing, he was about to start again when Gin answered the broken question.

"I'm fine," He stood from his seat and walked to the bed, "Are you able to sit up?"

Giving a small nod, the boy slowly pushed himself up, eyeing Momo and the blanket still around her.

"She's been here for several days, the only time she left is when you were speaking to the Head Captain and when Rangiku made her get some more… comfortable rest."

The boy nodded slowly, shifting his gaze to the man standing above him. After a moment, he remembered what felt so wrong about having Ichimaru by his side. Breathing deeply, he found his voice once more. "And the Soul Society? What did they do about you?"

Ichimaru's mouth tightened into a bit of a frown before responding quietly.

"They cleared me of all charges."

Gin felt a twinge of guilt as he saw the surprise in Toshiro's eyes. While Ichimaru had much more of an understanding of Toshiro's feeling than most, he didn't understand how the boy wished to die, having the strength to let others protect those he held dear. The two soul reapers had been through very similar situations, and Gin could not understand that at all. He believed Hitsugaya still had a strong will to live inside.

Nevertheless, he explained his status to the boy, his eyes slanted though his smile gone.

"Technically, they have no proof that I ever killed anyone. What they released into Seireitei is that my motives were, overall, forced upon me. And to that degree, they have no proof that I wasn't working for the Soul Society from the beginning."

Toshiro's glare fell to the side of his bed, understanding fully what Gin spoke of. The Soul Society didn't have the most fair justice system, and if Gin had ever slain full villages of people, Aizen hadn't made him let his face show. All of the Soul Society knew of Toshiro's wrongdoings. It was impossible for him to get out of his situation as Gin did.

"Toshiro, I-" The door opened, cutting off the words of sympathy that Toshiro would've brushed aside anyway. Both Soul Reapers turned as another two guests walked in, surprise crossing their faces when they saw Toshiro sitting up.

Ukitake spoke first, his voice full of comfort.

"It's good that you're awake, Toshiro."

While the man's words were kind, his face was grim. By his side, Ichigo too seemed morose, any usual greeting not coming to his mouth. Between them, in the hand of the thirteenth squad captain, was a small pack, wrapped several times over in white cloth.

Both still looking grim, they walked in, and Ukitake placed a hand on Hinamori's shoulder. After a second, the girl awoke and took a quick look around, frightened suddenly by the look on everyone's faces.

"Have… have they…"

Her words were silenced by a shake of Ukitake's head. "Us captains haven't made a decision yet, Toshiro…" The man's glum expression only deepened as he brought the white cloth bag to his front and began unwrapping it. "You're not going to like this."

"We found it when we were clearing the area in Hueco Mundo after that battle." Ichigo continued, no trace of sarcasm or anything to come to his face the entire time. "The higher authorities didn't care what happened to it, and we thought it should be destroyed…"

Ukitake finished unwrapping the object, and what revealed made the boy's heart rate sky rocket as his eyes widened in fear.

"But we thought, at least, you should be the one to do it." Ichigo completed solemnly, seeing the look of terror in the boy's eyes.

In Ukitake's hands sat a black menace, very little light glinting off of its smooth surface, the device of Aizen's power.

Toshiro failed to notice himself backing away in the bed, Momo's eyes widening, and her grabbing both of his arms. The world seemed to blur, leaving Toshiro's eyes glued to the ominous object, the fear that he had buried rearing its ugly head.

It was until Momo had buried him in an embrace, blocking his sight to the object and enclosing him into a warm sense of comfort, that his breath began to slow. For what could've been several hours or several seconds, the boy worked only on calming himself, his sensible part recently becoming more and more dominant.

"Are you mad? Get that thing out of here!"

Toshiro came back into reality to hear Momo yelling at the others, and the two that entered sounding taken aback.

"No, it's… it's okay…" Toshiro took a deep breath and suddenly noticed sweat beading his forehead, and that his hands had clutched Hinamori's robe so tightly his knuckles were white. He gently pushed away from Momo, who had jumped onto the bed in her rush to help him. Sitting up, he eyed the room cautiously, using all of his will power to control himself. They weren't going to use it on him. They weren't going to hurt him.

"Toshiro… we're sorry… we just thought that…" Ichigo looked horror-stricken that he had caused the boy so much fright.

"It's fine." Toshiro responded, surprised his voice was so calm. "It is the kind of thing I would normally appreciate."

"Well," Ukitake's eyes still reflected regret. "we should-" The man covered the object once more, getting the hint that Toshiro was not ready to do such a thing.

"No." The voice came from the other end of the room, where Gin hadn't moved a muscle since the other two walked in.

All heads turned to Gin, who was stepping forward as he drew his zanpaktou, his yellow eyes wide as they locked on to the object.

"Ichimaru! What're you-" Ukitake seemed shocked, but understanding shot through him as he glanced at Hitsugaya, who gave the man a nod.

Immediately, the captain tossed the device, white cloth and all, into the air, stepping back as Gin thrust forward, hatred and rage evident in his eyes. There was a bit of a crack, and several slashed of Shinso before the black menace fell to ground, small pieces scattering.

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya, if you wanted a share in that."

Gin had barely turned to face the boy, but his voice offered a sincere apology.

"No, you had more of a right to it then I do."

The man glanced back at the boy, who was staring at the small black bits.

"Is it really broken?" Toshiro asked cautiously, somewhat fearful.

It wasn't Ichimaru who immediately went to the floor, or anyone else. Without hesitation, Momo got off of her friend's bed, and took the risk of touching one of the pieces, willing to show her courage.

No pain came to her eyes, and she stood up gracefully.

"It's fine, completely broken."

Toshiro looked up at her gratefully before turning his gaze to Gin, who gave a small nod, his eyes squinty once more. Without another word, the man swept back to the small pile of rubble, and picked it up.

"What are you going to do with that?" Ichigo asked curiously.

The man turned one final time as he walked out of the room. "Burn it."

The man's black robe vanished behind the door, and Toshiro once again found his exhaustion gnawing on him, intensified by the event. He held his head as time and space blurred, unknowingly breathing harshly.

After a few moments, the boy noticed he was laid back down on the pillow, and Momo was stared at him worriedly.

"Sorry… I was just…"

Momo shook her head, clutching his hand once more.

The room seemed strangely silent as a small black and red butterfly flew through the window, resting itself on Ukitake's ready hand.

"Captain Juushiro Ukitake is to report to the squad one barracks for a captains' meeting immediately." The small Hell Butterfly commanded.

The Captain's eyes widened momentarily as the butterfly flew off, and he glanced at

Toshiro quickly.

"I… I guess it's time then…"

Toshiro looked at the man curiously at his words.

"Time for what?" It was Momo who asked, her voice shaky in worry.

Sighing, Ukitake replied, his solemn gaze resting on Toshiro. "The Head Captain said today would be the final day of deliberations, and he would make a decision."

Toshiro looked up at the man, his teal eyes cold but sorrowful. "So then…"

The man nodded. "The next time I see you, they'll be delivering your sentence."

**I honestly do not have enough energy to write a long Author's Note, but I do want to know if I'm carrying out this execution thing long enough. It would help to know.**

**And just so you're all aware, there is going to be an OC in the sequel, but trust me, I know how infuriating they can be, and I'll do my best to keep him as a well developed character, and he doesn't have that big of a role anyway…**

**Well, please review, it would make my incredibly boring day great!**

**PS- I made brownies the day before yesterday and my sister ate them all. That was like 60 brownies! WTF! They were delicious!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Ahhhhh… summer… the days loop together until you have no clue what day of the week it is… I had a total spaz attack when I realized today is Monday, and I need to update… **

**But, I believe unless I have a sudden change of mind, that they'll give Toshiro's sentence this chapter, woo. Doom is fun. **

**Did I mention that my Toshiro plushie came? I've been hugging him so much… I love him…**

Staring at the blank wall beside his bed, Toshiro once again found himself wishing for a bigger window. At least a window he could actually see something through from his bed, he thought. The lack of fresh air and being cramped into stuffy barracks for a month was beginning to get on the boy's nerves.

With pillows propped up behind his back, the boy was undeniably comfortable, though the constant uneasy hammering of his heart kept him from rest. Knowing that the Captains were reaching a decision unsettled Toshiro, and he was anxious, after so long, to know their verdict.

"Toshiro?"

The boy's gaze swept to the other side of him, meeting Momo's big brown eyes. She gave him an encouraging smile, albeit forced, as she held out a bowl of steaming broth.

"Um, Captain Unohana thought you should have something real to eat…"

Eyeing the bowl cautiously, Toshiro tentatively took the soup from her, knowing all to well the risks of even something as innocent as broth when under the care of Unohana. Slowly, the boy took an experimental sip from the bowl, expecting the sour taste of one of the conniving captain's medicines. When no such taste came to his mouth, a rush of relief spread through the boy, and Toshiro gulped the rest down thankfully, the warm liquid easing him.

Momo studied her friend's cautious and then relieved expression somewhat comically. Toshiro had grown much too accustomed to expected the worst of the most simple things, and that much was depressing, but the mere change of expression was enough to momentarily take Hinamori's mind off of the impending situation, and brought a thin smile to her face.

When Toshiro finally brought down the now empty bowl and set it on the bedside table, Momo's smile had vanished. The grim look in her childhood friend's teal eyes reminded her of his position, and she fought valiantly to keep the tears from her eyes. She fully knew of the chances of his execution, and had stopped herself from crying in front of him since the moment he had first woken up.

Her eyes cast to the floor, Momo failed to noticed her friend's stare until he leaned forward to meet her brown eyes. She gave a small jump as she looked up once more, and felt an immediate twinge of guilt as she saw the tight and concerned expression that lined his face.

"Momo?"

_Nice going, idiot, now you made him worry…_ she berated herself. But as she looked into his crystal-like eyes, her will power wavered.

With a rush of emotion too strong for her to stop, Momo came forward, wrapping her arms around Toshiro and enfolding him an a tight and inescapable embrace. The befuddled soul reaper squirmed slightly, caught off guard by sudden movement. After a few moments of complete silence, the boy slowly relaxed, and brought his arms around Momo as well.

Not a single word was exchanged between the two, but the mere expression of their bond was enough to remind Toshiro of what he wanted to live for. While there wasn't much left he could do about whatever decision the captains reached, he at least found himself wanting to stay as he was forever, living with the shame of his actions, but having friends to help him through it.

It wasn't long before he felt small droplets falling over onto his back and shoulder, and he solemnly noted Hinamori's small sobs as she embraced him.

* * *

Ukitake stared at the hard wooden floor silently, brooding over the words previously spoken.

"And so is the decision I have made. There will be no further discussion on the topic, and the sentence stands."

The Head Captain's words thundered across the room, and Ukitake knew arguing would be pointless. Heaving a sigh, he took a glance around. Most of the captains present didn't seem to mind whatever the ruling was, but Kyouraku and Unohana seemed just as solemn as Ukitake. On the opposite end of the line, Soifon seethed with rage, thinking the verdict too soft for such traitorous deeds.

The Head Captain raised his chin and announced his next command.

"Bring Hitsugaya here, if he is able, so we may tell him of the complications of his fate."

Two guards stationed at the entrance nodded curtly, and exited the room, knowing to complete the Head Captain's commands without hesitation.

* * *

Momo, once more only sitting on the chair by her friend's side, gave Toshiro a curious glance as he repeated his question.

"I mean, why is he here? Doesn't Kurosaki still have a life in the real world to attend to?"

The two had begun a small and pointless conversation, both attempting to avoid heavier topics, but his words caught Momo slightly off guard.

"Well, I suppose…" She pressed her mind, thinking back to the Substitute Shinigami she hadn't become very familiar with. "…Well I'd think that he probably wants to know what the captains decide about you before he leaves."

Toshiro shot her an incredulous glance. Still holding strictly to the idea that he and Ichigo were only acquaintances, the boy shook his head in disbelief. He didn't even know why he brought the teenager into their small conversation, but the mysterious actions of Ichigo Kurosaki continued to burden the small and close-minded soul reaper.

"I mean, he went through all the trouble of rescuing you," Momo winced as she used the word trouble and rescue, seeing the boy almost flinch. "So I suppose he would want to know if it was for nothing or not."

The boy only gave a thoughtless nod, lost now in his own pondering.

Momo opened her mouth to speak once more, hoping to make up for the words that had come out wrong earlier, but they were lost before they left her mouth as she turned at the sound of the door opening.

Two guards, as serious and unemotional as ever, gazing only at Hitsugaya, stood at the entryway.

"The Head Captain requests that your presence, if you are able-bodied." The last part was added with a glance down at the bandages that covered the boy's chest..

Toshiro's eyes were wide at the summons, but Momo had immediately gotten to her feet, dismay across her face.

"Have they made a decision then? What do they want!"

The guards were silent, and Momo took a step forward, her eyes narrowed in rage and determination.

"Momo!"

Stopping in surprise, the girl turned abruptly, feeling a hand tighten around her wrist. Halfway out of the bed, Toshiro grasped her wrist and pulled her back, his wide eyes telling her to stop.

Stifling a sob, the girl nodded and helped him get to his feet, her face lined with worry.

"Are… are you sure you can make it?"

The boy turned and gave her a reassuring glance, at least, as reassuring as possible as he trembled slightly.

"You don't have to…" Her words drifted away as Toshiro stepped forward, straightening himself and ignoring the searing pain that spread across his entire body. The boy was going to go there, no matter what. His eyes told her he would keep his pride as he accepted whatever decision had been reached, and not be told as some weak cripple unable to even take a step out of bed.

As the boy vanished behind the door, the white hospital robes matching his silvery hair, Momo sank back into her seat, allowing tears to fall from her eyes as her fear of their verdict only grew.

* * *

Forced once again into a worried state, Ukitake raised his eyes to the doors that opened no less than half an hour later. He dreaded it as the small soul reaper stepped into the barracks.

The boy's eyes, though not as broken and heartless as the last time he had entered the room, were focused only on the Head Captain, his anticipation for the moment hidden deeply.

"Hitsugaya,"

Throughout the room, all eyes were glued on the small soul reaper, who seemed slightly unsteady on his feet, such a long time in a bed taking its toll. But Toshiro stared at the Head Captain wordlessly, his eyes not reflecting the wretched pain that the mere task of walking had wrought.

"We have come to a decision as to your sentence, and it will be carried out as soon as you have recovered from your injuries."

Confusion flashed in the boy's eyes. They didn't need him to be in full health for an execution.

"Your sentence, Toshiro Hitsugaya, is to be exiled from the Seireitei."

**WHOOOO! Lil shiro will live! … But. For. How. Long? Bwahaha I am evil… they'll give a longer explanation of the verdict in the next chapter, but I have to go eat a grilled cheese samich (I luv spelling sandwich like samich) so toodles, and plz review, LET LIL SHIRO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT HIS FATE! **

**Oh, and I can tell you the title to the sequel now, lol, **_**The End of Freedom: Exile**_**! Whoopdey doo!**

**2 chapters left! Review plz!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Sooooooo... it's thursday... I'm rlly rlly tired... I had a doctor's appointment and they gave me a shot so now my arm rlly hurts... fooooo**

**tomorrow I'm leaving to go to Mount Washington for the weekend, and we will be driving ack on monday, so I can't update. So the next and final chapter should be next thursday, unless i'm feeling very nice and put it on on Tuesday.**

**Here's the next chapter, please do enjoy...**

Toshiro could hardly believe his ears. As all eyes around the room settled on him, the boy's eyes grew wide and he stared at the Head Captain in shock.

_Exile? _Toshiro's thoughts and emotions rushed together suddenly as he realized what that would mean. At that moment, so much sudden confusion and disappointment ran through his mind he didn't stop to think the situation through.

"Hitsugaya." The Head Captain repeated the boy's name to get his attention. And as the boy looked up at him, Yamamotto continued. "This decision is not made lightly, and you must understand the implications involved."

The boy stared at the Captain, and he slowly forced himself to soften his expression, his eyes returning to the cold glare they had always been.

"As much as it isn't something we want to speak of, Aizen is still alive." As the boy slightly flinched at the sound of that name, the Head Captain's expression grew more grim. "We cannot ignore this fact. And based on what we have heard concerning his condition before his got away, he'll want vengeance. You are the one who defeated him, Hitsugaya, and you will be the one he goes after."

Toshiro glared at the hard floor, his expression unreadable.

"Because of this, we have no idea what he would do if you were executed. The risk of Aizen doing something reckless, and losing it more than he already has, bringing on grand destruction throughout the entire Soul Society is too great. We can't allow that to happen, do you understand, Hitsugaya?"

His face still unreadable, the boy nodded softly.

"However," The Head Captain spoke lowly, noting the completely buried emotions that the boy was struggling to hold back. "Aizen has lost Kyoka Suigetsu, and the power of his spiritual pressure, though is still strong, has lessened considerably. While he may attempt to enact a revenge, Hitsugaya, you are stronger than him. Defeating Aizen should no longer pose much of a problem."

There were a good number of other reasons, and the boy knew that. As a few other words were spoken, Toshiro ignored them, now understanding, and being able to correctly guess, all of the Seireitei's more selfish motives behind the banishment. Completely lost in his own thoughts, Toshiro obliged wordlessly when the guards opened the door and began to walk him out of the room. Any looks of sympathy or remorse that came from Ukitake or anyone else went unnoticed, the boy was too far gone in his swirl of emotions.

* * *

"Exile!" Ichigo's words bounded through the room, and Captain Ukitake flinched at the volume level.

"Yes, Ichigo, and it's-"

"What the hell is the Head Captain thinking? Does he realize what Aizen will do to Toshiro!" The teenager's voice raised further, his eyes wide and disbelieving. His glare rested on Ukitake, the only Captain within his ranting range.

"Ichigo, calm down, Toshiro is stronger than Aizen, he can handle it..." Though the reassuring words left Ukitake's mouth, he said them more to convince himself than Ichigo.

Ichigo gripped the edge of a chair in the fourth squad barracks before continuing, his voice high with rage. "You think Aizen's going to put himself in a fair fight with Toshiro! You think he has enough honor left to do something like that! I can't believe you guys are just giving him up to Aizen! I bet you just don't want the Seireitei to be endangered by his presence!"

It was Ukitake's turn to get angry. He had done everything he could to get the lightest possible sentence for Toshiro, and now Ichigo yelling at him while he was exhausted and feeling sick was only getting him in a fowl mood. "Toshiro isn't weak! And he's not stupid either! We're not giving him up to Aizen, I'm telling you, Toshiro can protect himself!"

"Aizen isn't weak either! He'll-"

"Would you two shut the hell up!"

Both of the arguing soul reapers turned at the sound of another voice. In the doorway stood Rukia, Renji standing behind her, looking irritated.

"Or perhaps you'd like Unohana to come in and tell you to be quiet!"

As Ichigo and Ukitake both shuddered, the petite soul reaper stepped inside the room, Renji following with a smirk.

"So, Ichigo, you've been too busy to say hello to your friends?" The red-head spoke obnoxiously, a lopsided grin covered his mouth. "Or have you just been busy contradicting every single thing the Soul Society commands?"

The substitute shinigami gave a grunt, folding his arms across his chest. "Your justice system is completely out of whack."

Giving a shrug, Rukia agreed, but dropped herself down onto a couch. "Really, Ichigo, you overreact to everything. It's like Ukitake said, Hitsugaya isn't a little kid, he can take care of himself."

Renji took a seat across from her and leaned into the cushioning casually. "And he'll still be in the Soul Society, just not within the Seireitei, so anyone can still visit him."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm sure that all those souls in the Rukongai are just _so _fond of him." Ichigo mentioned sarcastically, a scowl reminding them of the seriousness of the situation.

Renji was quiet a moment, before he finally continued sullenly. "I didn't say it wouldn't be painful for him, I just said he'd be fine."

Rukia cast a sidelong glance at Ukitake, who looked exhausted and still very sulky.

"Well, he doesn't have to leave until his injuries have healed, so we still have quite a while. Unohana said Hitsugaya's recovery would be very slow."

* * *

Buried under a layer of cool sheets, Toshiro stared silently at the blank wall before him, same as he had done for weeks since he awoke. He felt Momo's presence behind him, but he turned his back to her, wishing only to be alone. She understood this, but still remained with him, knowing that deep inside, Toshiro never wanted to be alone.

The boy looked over the white surface, examining the tiny cracks and every little scratch and stain present on the wall, trying to distract himself from the emotions that pounded him as if they had a mind of their own. He knew the effort was almost pointless. Separating himself from his feelings was becoming near impossible as the began to overflow against the gates he held tightly.

Toshiro had been told, over and over again, by several different people, to stop locking away his emotions, and to share them. Still, and it felt like it would never go away, the habit had become an instinct, and usually the boy couldn't help it.

But even as he forcefully blocked them away, a single thread of fear passed through his barrier, and it welled up in his chest, cause the boy only more heart ache.

Eventually, he would have to face Aizen again.

**Alright, will you people let me know if you still want more info on Aizen before I finish? Originally I wasn't going to have anything more concerning him, but a lot of you have asked about him, so I suppose I should add something.**

**For a random piece of lalulweeb's life, I went to the mall yesterday, and I discovered they're closing the japanese bookstore there! That place is manga paradise! I was almost crying, it was so sad! on the bright side, everything was 75% off... but the bleach stuff was sold out, and that made me depressed but I still got a ton of manga for a rlly good price!**

**Well, there's some of Lalulweeb's life, now I need to go and pack of mt washington, plz review me!**


	50. Chapter 50

**OMG! I found my t-shirt! I'm so happppyyyyy! It turns out it was in my sister's drawers.. But I swear I looked there more than I looked in my own drawers! GAARR! Foolish sister of mine shall face the icy wrath of lil shiro chan… (Hyourinmaru sayz: RAWR.)**

**OMG THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! 50 CHAPTERS! It's kind of strange cuz I always wondered how a fan fiction writer can be dedicated enough to write like… 30 chapter stories… and now this is 50... I'm like in shock… I never used to be able to stick with a story for this long.. **

Through the few weeks that followed the decision concerning Hitsugaya's fate, time blurred, each day passing without any events, and left Toshiro with an aching apprehension of the day he could fully stay on his feet. While he was making a steady yet slow recovery, the days he spent around Hinamori, Matsumoto, Ukitake, and Ichimaru felt like they should never end. Even as the boy would never admit it, he wanted more than anything to return to his life as a Captain. There were several times, when he spoke to Momo and the others, that he almost forgot about the past tragedies, and there were several instances that he could almost say he was content.

But memories are a heavy burden, and any slight feelings of content were washed away with one look at the state of his own body.

Anyone who was around him, however, was very cautious with what they said. In all of the various discussions that where exchanged between Hitsugaya (though the boy usually contributed little to the conversation) and those he considered friends, everyone was careful not mention the past or the future. At the slightest hint concerning the man who had brought the boy such misery, Toshiro's expression would only darken, and the boy would become even more silent.

As for Ichigo, the teenager had been forcefully made to go back to his home, mostly by the reminders of Rukia that he had school to attend, a few days after the decision had been made. However, much to Toshiro's annoyance, the teenager promised to visit the Soul Society more often in the future, and wouldn't miss a chance to check up on Toshiro. The boy had rebutted angrily, insisting that the teenager was not his friend and had no responsibility to do such a thing.

As usual, Ichigo brushed the comment aside, his heart fully set on keeping an eye on Toshiro whenever he could spare the time.

Every day over the passing weeks, Toshiro found himself able to stay on his feet longer and longer, though he was not allowed out of the squad four barracks, and there always had to be someone by his side each time he left the room. This served as a minor annoyance to the boy, but he didn't allow that to show. All he could do was silently accept the treatment given to him, and continue as though he was alone, as he so wished to be.

Eventually, however, the boy knew his recovery was complete enough for his departure. The day came, exactly two weeks after the announcement, when a few guards entered the room and the boy was led out, once more wearing the full uniform of a soul reaper, though without his captain's haori, until he could finally taste fresh air once more.

The walk from the squad four barracks to the Seireitei's west gate wasn't very long, though the area was surprisingly empty. Even though the road was clear, however, the boy could almost feel the stares of the citizens of the Seireitei on his back, from whatever windows or corners they hid behind.

"Hey, Toshiro…" Ukitake's face was long as the boy approached the gate where the man and a few others stood.

The boy stopped in front of the group, and his eyes immediately fell to Hinamori, whose eyes were red and brimmed with tears. By her side, Rangiku held her emotions back much more effectively, though the sorrow in her eyes was still heavily evident. Ichimaru stood by her shoulder, a small frown cut into his expression. Even Renji and Rukia had come out for a final goodbye.

"So then… I suppose now is the time." Ukitake heaved a sigh at his own words, and the sympathetic gaze he offered was not welcome to Toshiro's even icier demeanor. He despised their pity more than anything else.

As Ukitake stepped forward, he drew a long, purple sheathed zanpaktou from his robes and held it out to the boy, who merely stared at it curiously.

"I thought… it was protocol for a zanpaktou to be destroyed when a soul reaper is exiled." The boy mumbled dully.

The captain raised his eyebrows. "Toshiro, you're going to go up against Aizen! Even the Head Captain couldn't deny that you'll need this."

After blinking a few times, the boy took Hyourinmaru with a nod, trying to not think about the truth of Ukitake's statement. He just didn't want to think about Aizen at all.

"We're not supposed to take long. I'm sorry Toshiro, but you have to leave."

Toshiro nodded softly, and turned to the gate.

Before anything could happen, however, he felt two pairs of arms wrapped around him and immediately was surrounded by a sudden warmth. Looking up, he found himself in the arms of the two women he cared for most. Rangiku, thankfully, had embraced him from behind, and Hinamori was right in front of him, burying her face in his silvery hair as her tears fell.

Toshiro, usually uncomfortable with others in such close proximity, for once took comfort in the warmth, knowing full well he would be around them nearly as often as he used to. Even when Rangiku finally pulled away, now shedding tears of her own, Momo remained, and Toshiro couldn't help but return the tight hug,

The group was almost incapable of finding any words to give to the boy, nothing seemed to be strong enough to emphasize their wish for his well being, but as Momo stepped back, trying desperately to wipe away her tears, Ichimaru advanced and put a finger to Toshiro's forehead.

The boy gave the older shinigami a confused glare, but Gin merely touched the area just above Toshiro's left eyebrow and smiled a little weakly.

"Sorry about that." The man said softly, referring to the incident between them that had happened before Aizen had even betrayed the Soul Society. The event seemed so insignificant and had been nothing compared to all that happened afterwards, and Toshiro might've given a grim smile at the comment had he not been in such a foul position.

"It's nothing." the boy responded, pulling away from Gin and walking further towards the gate.

Ukitake, seeing that the boy only wanted to get the goodbyes over with, rapped on the gate several times and called for Jidanbo.

Slowly, the heavy gate opened, revealing a small Rukongai town, and the giant Soul Reaper who now heaved open the west gate. The giant's eyes widened a little when a saw the small soul reaper.

"Hitsugaya?…. I heard that you…" The huge man's words were less upbeat than usual, and he almost sounded sad, remembering the small friendship the two had shared when the boy was growing up.

Toshiro looked up at the giant, but found himself at a loss of words. Eventually, all he could do was try to stop himself from revealing the sadness that came rushing at him. He merely tore his eyes from the friends who were now behind him, and focused on placing one foot in front of the other.

"Hey, Toshiro!" Renji took a final opportunity to shout the only words he could find. "You better take care of yourself!"

The boy turned back to look at the lieutenant, his gaze somewhat incredulous.

"If you don't, Ichigo's gonna flip out on us all!" An obnoxiously large grin had spread across Renji's face, and he gave a small wave.

Toshiro's eye twitched, until he finally, for some unfathomable reason, found himself shouting back.

"If that idiot comes back, tell him to mind his own business!"

At that, added to the mixture of anger and confusion that made up the boy's expression, Rangiku burst into laughter. It wasn't long until all of the goodbye group were either laughing or had a weak smile, and Toshiro could only stare back in annoyance, though he couldn't help but notice his shoulders felt lighter.

"We'll come and visit as soon as possible, Lil' Shiro!" Momo yelled loudly as Jidanbo began to close the gate.

The boy opened his mouth to complain over her usage of words, but he gave up, and a very small smile of his own came to his expression, even though it only lasted until the large gates closed between them.

* * *

Not too many hours later, Momo sat, staring out a small window from her room in squad five. Though the boy had left with a small smile on his face, she knew it wasn't long lasted. He still had a world of despair to face ahead of him, as if he hadn't already been through enough.

Momo silently wondered if he would ever smile again.

* * *

Somewhere far off, deep into the forests of the Rukongai, beyond every village and settlement, a lone man bent forward by a tree. His fingers bled ceaselessly as he held a katana in his hands by the blade. The man's brown eyes were wide, filled with either very strong confusion or insanity, as he muttered incoherently.

The man gripped the blade tighter and tighter, until it cut it his bone. But Sousuke Aizen didn't feel any of it.

Kyoka Suigetsu, the man's only guide, was gone, and with out the comfort of his zanpaktou to ease the shock of defeat, Aizen's state of mind had slipped far beyond his normal behavior.

One eligible word found its way onto the man's lips. One word. One name.

"Hitsugaya…"

**Okay, there. I added some Aizen fun. Having him go nuts is extremely difficult to do while keeping in character for the change. I think I did a bad job of it. I'm sorry…**

**I believe I owe the length of this story to all to you wonderful readers … whether you've reviewed or anything, the fact that so many people (I think I'm sounding arrogant here) have enjoyed my story makes me very happy and willing to continue it… thus it just ends up going on and on and on and on…. I shouldn't be giving this little speech though, THIS IS NOT GOODBYE! I still have an entire sequel to write! I have posted information concerning my plans for upcoming stories on my profile, and I have dates and everything there if you want to know when I'll probably start the sequel. My one-shot will be coming out very soon.**

**Now then, since I am pretty bored, I'm gonna write a part of the sequel, that, for some reason, I like, and give you a preview of what it's gonna be like!**

*****Akite stared, his dark blue eyes wide, at the bloody scene before him. Blinking several times, he slowly adjusted his eyes to the moonlit clearing, disbelieving of the situation.

"It's him, Akite, this bastard is the one who killed your family." Domoji's voice twisted into a spiteful curse as he reached down, grabbing the collar of the shinigami at his feet. Blood splattered to the forest floor as Domoji planted his foot into the stomach of the boy below him. The crimson substance trickled down the chin of the boy, but he didn't make a sound.

Enraged, Domoji's finely built muscles stretched as he brought the boy to his knees by the collar. Akite could only stare, shocked and barely comprehending the true nature of the person before him, as the small boy slowly opened his eyes.

_This boy…_ The teal that was revealed as the boy's eyes opened rested upon Akite, in a silent gaze that reminded him so much of that night, several months ago. _This boy is a murderer._

The boy's gaze lingered on Akite, almost as if he was only vaguely curious of the other shinigami, but not reflecting any fear in the least. Those eyes, the eyes of Toshiro Hitsugaya, empty and dark, buried more remorse and despair than Akite could ever fathom.*****

**I should say, there's technically a whole village of OCs, but that's just what it has to be. That's really one of the few parts of the story that's seen from Akite's eyes. And the whole thing with OCs is only one part of the sequel... Anyway, look forward to the sequel, and thanks for reading! **


End file.
